Metal Gear Solid: Iron Grip
by GoncaloCCastro
Summary: This Fan Fic takes place two years after the Big Shell incident. See the Metal Gear universe from different points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The light glimmered across the lake that reflected the night up above with a slight breeze. A man stood in front of the barbed wire, smoking, and waiting for the guard to make another pass. He was wearing some kind of sneaking suit, it was very old and worn out but it still worked. While waiting something in his ear began to ring, it was the CODEC, a small transmission device that could only be heard by the user.

"Snake, you there, it's me."

"Otacon." Snake replied with his trademark rough voice.

"Yeah." Otacon's voice sounded worried, like it always does.

"What's going on, I said not to disturb me"

"I've got some important news."

"Can't it wait I'm in front of the weapons plant."

"This is more important." Otacon spoke trying not to raise his voice.

"How can it be more important than destroying a Metal Gear weapons production plant?"

"Well...huh...Raiden is here." Otacon wondered what kind of reaction Snake would have.

"..."

Otacon interrupted the awkward silence. "Snake, can you hear me?"

"I'm coming back."

Snake doubled back to the boat and headed to the Philanthropy Head Quarters. It was an old WWII submarine docked in the region of Alaska. Upon his arrival Otacon was waiting on the deck. He was a skinny man wearing dark pants and a white coat. Although the glasses didn't favour him his face was resolute.

"Welcome back Snake." his voice sounded like he had just woke up.

"Where's he?" Snake asked has he got close to Otacon.

"Below." Otacon jerked his head down.

"Let's go." Snake descended first closely followed by Otacon.

The submarine was old and rusty but surprisingly resistant to the elements, especially in Alaska. The submarine's design was different from the old WWII submarines, only the bridge remained exactly the same throughout the years. The crew quarters were transformed into a state of the art operations center for Philanthropy.

"Where is he?" Snake asked

"I'm here." the voice came from behind them, only the silhouette of a man could be seen in a dark room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snake glared.

"Something has happened, and I don't know what to do." the man replied

"What?" Snake had a more helpful look in his eyes.

"They told me to kill you." The voice was almost regretful for saying that.

Snake and Otacon's face changed. They exchanged looks for a second and Snake got the impression that Otacon had no idea of what was going on. The silhouette talked again

"Or they would kill her."

"Who?" Snake asked

"Rose." the silhouette became clearer as the man approached the light. He was a robust man with blond ruffled hair and wearing the "Skull" suit of FOX-HOUND. Once he had been mistaken for a woman now there was no mistake his face was manly, like it had seen too many deceptions and there was no reason to smile.

"But I won't do it, I won't kill you. However I will need your help." Raiden talked in a clear way.

Otacon gave a sigh with relief. Snake however had his eyes on Raiden, evaluating, making sure he wasn't a menace.

"I believe you, now what the hell happened?" Snake knew Raiden was talking the truth about Rose being in danger.

They sat down in the mess hall. It was small, really small, and it smelled like no one had ever used that room for many years. A small table separated Raiden from Snake and Otacon.

"Want to eat something?" Otacon asked Snake

Snake made no case of it. His eyes were directed to Raiden, still evaluating, still wondering.

"Remember the last time we met?" Raiden asked

"Sure, Federal Hall. About two years ago." The incredible sight of Arsenal's crash into Federal Hall would never leave his mind.

"Yeah, that day changed my life forever. My belief in several things had been shattered." Raiden's face changed from resolute to somewhat of an adult sadness.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, Rose quitted her job and we never went back to base" Raiden paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell the rest. He began thinking this was all a bad idea. _Should I do this to him?_

"Go on." Snake wanted and needed to hear more.

Raiden looked to Snake and felt like what he had felt more or less two years ago inside Arsenal Gear.

_"Find something to believe in. And find it for yourself. And when you do, pass it on to the future." _Snake's words changed him that day.

Raiden continued. "I did what you told me to do. I found something to believe in"

There was a slight pause and Snake stared at Raiden. He had taken Snake's advice.

"My family is the most important thing to me. That's what I fight for" Raiden said with a firm tone of voice "They kidnapped Rose two weeks ago."

"Where?" Snake asked

"We were hiding if that's what you're thinking. We lived apart from each other. I had my bases covered. The Patriots couldn't find her. I would only meet her in a secret place at night to see her and my child"

"Child?" Snake replied with a puzzled look in his eyes

"Yes." Raiden continued "But two weeks ago she didn't meet me so I risked everything and went to her house. My child was there but she wasn't. I only found this note." Raiden searched his pocket and took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Snake.

Snake took it and read it out loud.

"Rose is with us Jack, if you want to see her again find the man called Solid Snake and kill him, when you do call this number 008641367 from the phone we left by the paper." Snake stopped and looked at Raiden. He was holding a very small phone. Snake continued

"Every day at 3:00 pm we'll call you so that you can hear Rose. She'll be saying the New York Mirror headline, this way you'll know she's alive." the paper ended.

Silence set in. Raiden took out from his pocket a small picture and looked at it beneath the table, it was Rose and she was holding the New York mirror._ I'm sorry Rose, but I'm doing this for you._

"This is bad" Otacon said breaking the silence

"It gets worse." Raiden put the photo back in his pocket. "I think I was the cause of it."

Snake stood looking at the paper puzzled.

"Why?" Otacon asked

"Since we went our separate ways I've been working on a nanoprobe to find the transmitter that reveals my life signs to the patriots." Raiden talked with some uncertainness in his eyes.

"All alone?" Otacon broke Raiden's speech.

"Yes, it was hard work it took me a lot of time but I got it to work and I found it. Once I removed it surgically I inserted into someone else"

"Who?" Otacon asked

"My own child it was the only way to make sure it would be safe. I couldn't destroy it, because of Olga's baby and this was the only way to keep an eye on my child." Raiden paused for a brief moment. Snake was still looking at the paper but heard everything. Raiden started up again "But it was foolish because they found out and now they got Rose."

For a moment they were all quiet with their heads bowed down. Snake was scratching his beard. Raiden was looking to the small phone.

"It doesn't make sense." said Otacon

Both Snake and Raiden looked at him.

"Well think about it. Why would the Patriots want to kidnap Rose? Just to make Raiden kill you Snake. No I don't think so. There must be some other motive."

"Maybe because I took the transmitter out and know they want me to do this for them as punishment." Raiden wasn't sure about what he was saying.

"Maybe...but I still don't think that's enough reason."

"Maybe its revenge." Snake cut in on the two sided conversation

"Revenge from whom? The Patriots?" Otacon replied

"No, someone more dangerous" a slight pause "Liquid Snake." is voice was even rougher.

"What!" Otacon and Raiden replied in unison.

"I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that" Raiden had heard that name before.

"His handwriting...it's similar to mine, he wanted me to know it was him" Snake was with a different look in his eyes. _This time I'll get him._

"But that means he knew that Raiden wasn't going to kill you." Otacon replied

"It doesn't matter now." Snake said

"Does this mean you're going to help me?" Raiden asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Snake responded still unsure about the whole situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Otacon can you find where that phone number is from?" said Snake with a refreshed look on his eyes.

"Of course. I've been running a program to find out where that phone number comes from."

They headed to the operations center. It was a small room with 4 computers, the heart of Philanthropy. Otacon took his seat, Raiden and Snake stood behind.

"Has it found anything" Snake asked

"Almost. The number led to a computer server that was very well encrypted but I can find a way around it" Snake and Raiden looked at the computer has Otacon punched a few keys on the keyboard "It's done."

All three looked at the computer screen hoping to see something useful, but only Otacon seemed to understand all the gibberish that was appearing. He then looked at Raiden and Snake. He knew Snake wasn't the most literate person when it comes to computers and by the look on Raiden's face neither was him.

"It seems to be coordinates to some place. Let me see if I can find it on the map."

The next few minutes Otacon typed the coordinates on the computer and an image appeared on the screen.

"What the hell!" Snake said surprised

The image showed a nearby area of Washington D.C

"Washington D.C." Otacon replied.

"It makes sense" Raiden said remembering something he had heard two years ago _"A kind of consciousness formed layer by layer in the crucible of the White House. It's not unlike the way life started in the oceans four billion years ago. The White House was our primordial soup, a base of evolution"_

"What do you mean, it makes sense?" Snake asked

Two years ago Raiden didn't have any time to explain to Snake about what GW had said to him but now he told him everything. When he finished a thought went trough his mind. He remembered that Snake had evidence that could tell him who the Patriots are.

_How the hell did I forget about that!_

"That explains a lot" Snake interrupted Raiden's chain of thought.

"What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with that disc you had two years ago?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Snake replied sensing that Raiden wanted to know more "We did find who The Patriots were."

"Were?"

"Yes, they are dead, according to Otacon it happened about 100 years ago."

"How's that possible?" Raiden asked even more puzzled than before.

"I have no idea, but now we know that the original Patriots had nothing to do with the Big Shell incident."

"It seems that the Patriots that live now are some kind of advanced A.I." Otacon replied "Kind of twisted if you ask me, a machine that controls an entire country. Its almo…"

"Let's not jump into conclusions Otacon" Snake interrupted "Let's focus on what we have to do now. Then we'll worry about the past and the future" Snake ended that conversation there. Raiden was full of questions but he knew that someone he loved needed his help.

"So what do we do now?" Raiden asked

"We'll check that area out" Snake said

"An insertion by night, right Snake?" Otacon asked

"Yes we can't risk going there like tourists, and search the place. Otacon see if you can dig up more information about that place. Raiden you need to get some equipment."

Snake led the way. Raiden followed him to the equipment room. It was a bigger room than the operations center and brighter. The equipment varied from explosives to knifes.

"Pick up anything you need. Just don't exaggerate, we may need to get out of there fast if we find something." Snake hadn't removed his equipment when he arrived so he just checked it out to see if he had enough ammo. Snake was equipped with a SOCOM pistol. A scope and a small knife "I've got everything I need"

"I need some kind of gun" Raiden replied "I've been away from guns, the only weapon I have is Olga's HF blade" he pointed to his back.

"I hope you know how to use that thing."

"Don't worry sometimes it's better than a gun."

Snake handed to him his old USP and a digital camera.

"Thanks," Raiden said,

"Just be careful with tha…" Snake was abruptly interrupted by Otacon

"I've got something." Otacon said almost out of breath.

They all went back to the operations center. Otacon pointed to the computer screen

"See this. It seems that area was excavated some time ago. I can't be precise, but it seems someone changed the records to show that nothing happened to that place but I found a topographic map of the area before the changed records."

"Then its possible there's something down there that the Patriots don't want us to know about?" Snake asked.

"Very much so, these records are public and we know how The Patriots are keen in controlling the public."

Raiden felt like that was an indirect insult. He was once controlled by the Patriots and he promised himself that would never happen again.

"We have to move fast. Otacon you better come with us on this one." Snake said.

"Sure."

"Wait there's a problem" Raiden interrupted.

"What's the problem?" Snake replied

"Oh, right the baby!" Otacon said

"What baby?" Snake asked puzzled

"I had to bring my child with me, there's no one else for me to trust."

"Alright, but it can't come with us." Snake said.

"I agree." Raiden replied

"I could call Mei Ling, Snake?" Otacon wondered what kind of effect the question would have on Snake. Since the Big Shell Incident Snake and Otacon cut all ties with the rest of Philanthropy since they found that a name on the Patriot's list was one of their biggest contributors it was obvious that they were being controlled to some extent, but not anymore. This meant getting help from someone who unknowingly was working for the Patriots. Snake had no choice.

"Ok Otacon, call her. Tell her to meet us two kilometres from here, we need to check if she's being watched, and make sure you have the security measures in place when we leave I don't want her to have access to anything that she doesn't need to."

"Fine." Otacon turned his attention back to the computer.

It took two hours for Mei Ling to get to Alaska. She was a beautiful woman, not very tall, but incredibly intelligent. Otacon checked her for bugs, as she shivered underneath her overcoat, and analysed satellite surveillance to see if the Patriots were tracking her. He found nothing. They all headed for the submarine and once they got there Mei Ling saw Snake standing beside the submarine.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Snake?" Mei Ling asked innocently.

"Yes, but we don't have time for a reunion, there's something I need you to do and you can't make any questions about it, ok?" Snake said this with resolve, she had to do it in his terms or she would go back from where she came.

"Fine, Snake" Mei Ling's response was short and to the point.

She was asked to baby-sit, but Snake didn't tell who the baby was from or why she had to do it. Mei Ling was already very suspicious for not hearing about Snake for the last two years but she took this trust as a compliment.

"We have to go." Snake said.

"When will you be back?" Mei Ling knew there was no point in asking where there were going because she knew he wouldn't answer.

"We don't know yet." Otacon said evading the question.

"Alright, be careful Snake." Mei Ling said looking straight into Snake's eyes. He remembered that it was her that made the backup copies of the CODEC calls from the Shadow Moses incident, somehow Snake still trusted her.

Raiden had kept his back turned to Mei Ling checking his equipment.

At the topside of the submarine three men got ready to go as they got their equipment on snow bikes.

"How are we going to get there?" Raiden asked.

"We still have the Kamov chopper from the Big Shell." Otacon said. "We were wise no to go back to Philanthropy with it. It's two miles east of here."

"Let's get a move on then." Snake said as he got on one of the snow bikes.

They sped off through the white snow. Soon they would be fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A man sat in a chair in a big room with large monitors in front of him. These monitors showed several important places. The man's eyes were looking straight into a monitor that showed the interior of the oval office, the camera was pointing to the desk of the President of the E.U.A. The man was wearing a large brown raincoat and a brown suit underneath, the only thing off were the two large Colt Single Action Army revolvers, one holster was on his waist and the other over his left shoulder. A door behind him opened and a figure with a lab coat appeared beside him shadowed by the dark.

"Shalashaka."

The man in the chair stood up. He was old, long white hair and a white moustache.

"Yes what is it?" His voice was rough and with a Russian accent.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." The figure came by the light. It was a man more or less in his fifties, slim and semi bald.

"What?" Ocelot asked.

"We seem to have 'misplaced' someone haven't we?" His voice was surprisingly clean for a man of his age

"Yes." Ocelot's voice was to the point.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" The man jerked his head as he asked the question.

"No." Ocelot responded swiftly.

"Did…" The man paused for a fraction of a second. "…'he' have anything to do with it?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't awaken in quite some time." Ocelot grabbed his right hand wrist with his left hand.

"I hope that second surgery worked."

"Yes." Ocelot was staring at his right hand.

"Well, fine then" The man in the lab coat turned to the door as he didn't have anymore questions to ask.

"Shadow?" Ocelot said

"Yes?" The man turned his head to Ocelot

"How's the Doctor?" Ocelot was almost grinning.

"Fine, just fine."

"Are they making progress?"

"Yes" Shadow answered. He however didn't like to answer questions, he liked to make them.

"Good." Ocelot sat again on the chair.

Shadow began walking to the door as Ocelot turned to the monitors. He stopped near the door and not turning asked. "You're time is almost up, you know that don't you?" His voice was calm.

"I know." Ocelot replied in the same manner. "Do you think he's ready to take my place?"

Shadow didn't answer. As he walked out through the door and closed it Ocelot smirked.

In the cold night the only thing that could be heard was a chopper coming near the Washington D.C. area.

"We are getting near!" Otacon said at the Kamov's controls.

"Good." Snake replied from within the Kamov's cargo room. "Raiden you'll probably need one of these."

Snake handed Raiden a small box that contained Night Vision Goggles.

"Thanks." Raiden picked up the Goggles and put them in his equipment.

"Sure." Snake also took a pair and placed in his own equipment.

"Snake, there's a storm coming and it looks pretty bad" Otacon said as he got near the landing spot.

"What's the damage for us?" Snake asked.

"Well it could render the CODEC useless, if it gets worse."

"We'll take the risk." Snake patted Otacon on the shoulder.

"Do we have enough fuel to go back?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah since we were only three, I've brought extra fuel." Otacon looked out the window "We're very close I'm putting it down"

The chopper made a very easily landing and then a question came to Raiden's mind. Wouldn't a chopper be easily seen in the sky, even by night? He turned to Otacon.

"I've constructed a stealth device for the Kamov based on the soldier's model" Otacon said as if guessing what Raiden was going to ask.

"So why don't we use those things?" Raiden asked.

"Well they're kind of a hassle, since human behaviour as so many variables it becomes hard…"

"We don't have time for this." Snake cut in. "We have to move."

Raiden and Otacon stopped talking and began checking their equipment.

"I almost forgot I've got this for you Raiden." Otacon stretched out his hand and in it was something that looked like a very small headphone "A CODEC."

"Thanks." Raiden said remembering he had already used one.

"Remember that's for emergencies, don't call for anyone if it's not important" Snake said, recollecting two years ago on the Big Shell when Raiden was still green.

"Sure." Raiden inserted to CODEC deep into his ear.

"One more thing..." Otacon said. "…my frequency is 141.12, Snake's 140.85 and I've also made an untraceable connection to Mei Ling, her frequency is 140.96."

"Where's the insertion point Otacon?" Snake asked while opening the Kamov's side door.

Now it became clear that they were going into a place they knew nothing about, based on a suspicious phone number and a man that unknowingly used to work for the Patriots. It reeked of suspicion.

"Do you see that sewer entrance?" Otacon got to the cargo room and pointed outside through the open side door. "Go in and when you find a ladder. Go down and head south."

"Did you say sewer?" Snake asked with a frown.

"Yup, it was the best route in." Otacon said with a regretful expression on his face.

"Fine." Snake sounded a bit angry.

"When down there call me, because I've got to the check the plants in my computer."

"Is that all?" Snake asked.

"Yes, I think it is."

The three stood there waiting for something to happen, then Snake turned and headed for the sewer entrance, Raiden followed. Otacon stood in the helicopter, closed the door and activated the stealth device. As Raiden looked behind, he saw a few blue lights and then the helicopter was nowhere to be seen.

Raiden and Snake entered the sewer and found the ladder, however down the ladder the sewer was different it didn't smell that bad and there was no water running. Even the structure of the sewer was different. They headed south for about two minutes when they came to a dead end.

"Nice." Snake said obviously frustrated. "I'm calling Otacon." Snake put his hand by his ear and began talking. "It's a dead end Otacon!"

"It is……well it doesn't appear in the plants." Otacon sounded surprised.

"Maybe those plants were altered too." Snake replied.

"I don't know about that, there should be a ladder there." Otacon insisted.

Snake was silent, looking at the dead end, Raiden was looking back to see if they missed something.

"Could they have changed the ladder into something else?" Snake asked.

"What?" Otacon replied confused.

"Into an elevator." Snake clarified.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? These plants are pretty old, so it's possible that the ladder is now an elevator. You know Snake sometimes I underestimate you."

"I know." Snake said in his calm voice.

"How do we open it?" Raiden asked now with his hand by his ear.

"There should be a control panel by the side of the elevator." Otacon said. "Like there are in most elevators."

Snake and Raiden began probing the walls, but they found nothing.

"There's nothing here" Snake said looking slightly furious.

"Well there's nothing I can do from this end." Otacon replied not willing to take any blame.

"We need to find another way down." As Raiden spoke they began hearing something coming up behind the dead end. Snake drew out his SOCOM and Raiden took out the HF blade. It came right in front of them behind the door and then it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Snake said looking at every corner of the wall.

Then a new sound came and in front of them a large door began rising. The dead end was in fact a door, and behind it stood a clear white elevator. Snake holstered his gun and looked at Raiden who was putting his HF blade on his back.

"Otacon what did you do?" Snake asked

"Nothing…" Otacon said sounding mystified "…wait, I got it, it's voice activated, when Raiden said 'down' the elevator came up."

Now they were sure this wasn't a normal place. Snake entered first, followed by Raiden. Once inside Snake looked around and saw a sign. It read "Floor 0 – Floor -1".

"Floor -1." Snake spoke out in a clear voice.

They waited a few seconds and then the large door closed. The elevator began moving down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ocelot came out of the surveillance room with a slight smile on his face. A few feet away soldiers, who wore standard military equipment and balaclavas on their heads, were talking. One of them gave Ocelot a suspicious look and when Ocelot turned to the soldier, he looked away. Ocelot began moving and the soldier followed behind, but lost him in a corner.

"Damn you Ocelot!" The soldier had a feminine experienced voice.

The elevator took about two minutes to reach the "Floor -1" and as the door opened it revealed only darkness.

Otacon was still on the CODEC. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We've arrived, but I can't see anything." Snake replied

Snake equipped the Night Vision Goggles and Raiden followed. After a few adjustments they could see a very long corridor with ridges on the both sides. Whilst they began walking through it they began seeing a door with distinctive marks at the end.

"Another elevator?" Raiden said.

"Yes, that makes sense I've got another ladder here. " Otacon replied. "After that the plans are hard to read."

"This however is not voice actived." Snake said directing his eyes to the control panel on the side of the elevator door.

"Then take it…." Otacon said.

"Ok…ahhhh. "Snake made a low scream.

"Ahhhh…." Raiden screamed too.

"What happened?" Otacon asked startled.

"There are lights here." Raiden said with a pain in his eyes.

"And they just went on." Snake replied with a searing pain through his eyes.

Snake and Raiden removed their Night Vision Goggles. They almost became blind from the sheer amount of light that appeared in the goggles. They tried very slowly opening their eyes, adjusting to the bright light, and then they heard it. The elevator was coming and they didn't call for it. Snake flatten himself against a ridge and Raiden did the same thing on the opposite side.

"What's happening now?" Otacon asked.

"We'll be silent for a while Otacon." Snake said and turned off the CODEC just before the door opened.

Two guards walked out of the elevator. Snake and Raiden had a very small place in which to hide as the guards began walking towards the voice activated elevator.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with that elevator." One of the guards said.

"It's probably another sensor malfunction, no one knows this place even exists." The other one replied.

They were nearing Snake and Raiden. Snake took out his small knife and Raiden with incredibly skill was able to take out his HF Blade without the guards seeing it. The guards past them and then it happened very quickly. Snake grabbed a guard from behind and slit his throat. The other guard turned around, but Raiden was faster. He had the blade turned to himself, so the blow didn't injure the guard, he was just dazed. Snake was surprised by Raiden's speed.

"Good work." Snake said.

Raiden nodded while Snake grabbed the guard and asked.

"Are there more guards at the bottom of that elevator?"

"Whaaa…….who are you guys." The guard was still a bit stunned at the whole situation.

Snake shook him to see if he snapped out of it. "Are there more guards at the bottom of that elevator?" Snake spoke threateningly.

"What…no, no there aren't." The guard answered while shaking his knees and sweating profusely.

"Good." Snake replied.

Raiden put the HF blade on his back and began walking towards the normal elevator.

"I want you to call your friends and say to them everything his fine." Snake ordered

"Fine…just, just don't kill me." The guard picked up his radio and reported in. "There's nothing wrong up here, over and out"

Immediately after the guard finished talking Snake grabbed him even tighter and rendered him unconscious. Raiden began thinking that despite his age Snake was still on top shape.

"We're back, Otacon." Snake said pressing his ear with his hand.

Raiden was near the elevator and pressed the button to open the door.

"Good, you got me worried." Otacon answered.

Snake entered the elevator and saw that there were several floors, including floors that needed some sort of key to access.

"Rose must be in one of those." Raiden said, pointing to the restricted floors.

Snaked nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He then surveyed the rest of the floors and found an interesting one. _Security Office –Floor 2._

Snake pointed to the button. "We'll go there, and maybe we'll find a way to get to the other floors"

"Fine." Raiden agreed.

"There's nothing more I can do from up here, if you need anything call me on the CODEC." Otacon signed off.

Snake pushed the button and they began to move down. What came next surprised both. They found that the elevator walls were in fact glass except for the door. When it cleared the corridor floor they saw a gigantic space behind them, but they couldn't make out anything. The big empty space disappeared as they reached Floor 2. Whilst the elevator stopped Snake and Raiden drew out their guns. Snake knew it would take a while for them to suspect there were two intruders inside this place.

"We have to do this fast if we can." Snake said in a decisive tone.

"I agree." Raiden replied.

"I'll go and try to find someway to get to those restricted floors. You stay here and make sure no one takes the elevator up."

The door opened and a large room appeared before them with no guards in sight. It felt suspicious but it made the job easier, then a question came to Raiden's mind.

"Snake, how the hell are you going to find something in this place, we've never been here."

"I've got some help, since this room is big enough there shouldn't be any harmonic resonance."

"What are you talking about?" Raiden asked puzzled.

"The Soliton radar, it can map out the area in an instant thanks to some little improvements by Otacon."

Raiden remembered he used something similar two years ago, so the conversation ended there.

"I'm going." Snake said and took off.

Raiden left the elevator and took his place behind some plants. He watched as Snake went deep into the room.

In another room a hidden camera was showing a silhouette walking cautiously with a gun pointed out through the security floor, a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Dear brother…" The voice had a distinct British accent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raiden saw Snake going deep into the room. There two paths he could take, to the right of the room there was a small room, but Snake decide to check the left side. Raiden found everything that had happened so far very suspicious, how could they easily enter one of the Patriots nerve center? Raiden shook these thoughts from his mind as finding Rose was more important.

Snake's soliton radar mapped out the room with perfection, the big lobby where the elevator was, then a bifurcation, a path to left and another to the right. Upon turning left Snake saw a door with a little window. He peeked, and inside were four people that seemed scientists with white lab coats and old faces. Snake moved on as there was another nearby door, this one had no window. Snake opened it and saw that it seemed to be a personal office. Maybe of some scientist or someone important, he began searching the desk drawers for some kind of key to use on the elevator. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a voice that echoed from speakers across the room.

"All scientific personnel, security level back to normal, return to your workstations."

Snake knew this was because of them; security was pretty tight and although Snake ordered the guard on the top level to report in to say everything was fine, security measures were applied to the scientific personnel for quite some time. They had to be working on something big. Raiden heard it also and retreated a bit more, hiding better.

A shadow began to appear beside him, he didn't notice it, the shadow grew bigger and bigger.

Snake didn't found anything on the office so he decided to check out the right side of Floor 2, but before he got there the CODEC rang, it was Otacon.

"What is it?" Snake said.

"It's Raiden I can't make contact with him, I called him to check on your progress and he wasn't there."

Snake exited the office, and found the scientists moving towards the elevator, his thoughts were on Raiden, was he hiding well enough or would he be seen by the scientists? The scenario became even worse, from the right part of the lobby, directly in front of Snake a door opened and four guards walked out. They were protecting the scientists and they seemed to be very well organized.

"This is bad." Snake said to himself.

Snake went to the corner and peeked into the lobby, he could see the scientists and the four guards, but no Raiden.

"He's not here Otacon." Snake said looking across the lobby.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Snake hid himself again behind the corner.

"Should we abort?"

"I don't think he would want us to do that, I'll find him."

The scientists went into the elevator and it went down. It stopped in Floor 1 and Snake tried to remember the names and numbers of the floors "_Top – Floor 3; Security Office – Floor 2; Research and Development Labs. – Floor 1"_ The rest was a blur.

"How will you find him?" Otacon asked bringing Snake back to reality.

"I'll find a wa…"

Snake was abruptly startled. "What the hell is that?"

Snake was interrupted by a guard that was standing by the door on the right, he hadn't left the room like the others did.

"Damn!" Snake said as he took out his SOCOM and pointed it to the guard. It happened very fast. The guard responded and instead of going for the radio he took out some kind of gun from his holster. Snake couldn't make out the model but it was modern. The guard pointed it to Snake. The other guards were alerted too, but from the lobby they couldn't see Snake. Snake took aim, as did the other guard and then a shot broke. A direct hit to the head and the guard fell down. The others were coming and Snake had no real place to hide, but he improvised. He quickly shot a few lights rendering his surroundings a bit dark. As the guards were getting very near with their guns ready to fire Snake was faster, he put on his night vision goggles and when the first guard appeared by the corner, he shot, no hesitation, one after another they all fell. They couldn't see what killed them. After that Snake kept pointing his gun, he knew they were all dead, but he kept pointing, until.

"Snaaaake, what the hell happened!" Otacon asked sounding effusive. "Snake answer me."

A few seconds of silence. "I'm here Otacon" Snake answered calmly, he holstered his gun and got up. He began walking to the elevator as he took out his Night Vision Goggles and surveyed the area. Raiden was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you find him?" Otacon asked.

"I'm going to check the right side of this room." Snake headed back again.

"What about Rai…"

"He can take care of himself." Snake knew Raiden was tough, but he wondered what happened to him, did someone take him? Did he decide to go find Rose alone? Or the worst scenario, a scenario that Snake couldn't believe, but had to contemplate. was Raiden working for the Patriots and was all this just a trap?

Raiden woke up and started opening his eyes. He saw nothing but white. He sat upright and noticed that he was on a bed. He opened wide his eyes and surveyed the room, the walls and ceiling were all white, the floor was like a big mirror, and there was no apparent exit, there was no one there with him. Raiden's head became clearer and he reached for his CODEC but he got a "No Response" signal. He had no equipment on him only his sneaking suit. He got up and began probing the walls to see if there was a switch for a door or something like it, but found nothing. He then stared at his reflection. On the other side of the mirror someone talked.

"I see you got him." Ocelot said.

"Yes, somehow he found us." Shadow replied.

"How is that possible?" Ocelot sounded curious.

"Someone told him of course."

"Maybe it was him." Ocelot grinned and jerked his head towards a figure that stood by a corner looking up at Raiden through the special mirror. The figure didn't move or made a sound.

"I don't think so." Shadow replied sure of himself.

The figure then moved towards a door, it was a tall man with dark sleek long hair, with some kind of dark military trousers and black gloves. He had no shirt whatsoever, his body was full of marks, several scars probably from a knife and bullet holes. When he reached the door he turned to Shadow and Ocelot, he had a bullet hole on his forehead. "I hope I can fight with him again." Vamp's voice was clean and with a bit of accent.

"I don't think that'll happen." Shadow replied.

"Huh." Vamp smiled, and went through the door.

Ocelot turned to Shadow. "Was he alone?"

"Yes." Shadow said looking surprised "Why?"

"No reason." Ocelot turned and left the room.

Shadow looked up to Raiden and after a few seconds he said.

"What I'm I going to do with you?"

Outside the room a soldier stood vigilant. First he saw Vamp and then Ocelot leaving the room. As Ocelot left the room he held the door from closing and looked inside. There he saw someone looking up and saying "What I'm I going to do with you?" The soldier looked up and saw a figure with a strange suit that made him remember someone else. The soldier closed the door quietly and waited for the man inside to get out. Shadow left a few seconds after. When the path was clear the soldier entered the room. As he surveyed the room he found some type of hatch that led to the cell upstairs, there was a button near it. At first the soldier hesitated, could this man know something important to his mission? He risked it, he pushed the button. Stairs appeared from the ground and the hatch opened.

Raiden looked to the corner of the white room where some kind of hole was opening up. Someone appeared from the hole, a man with black military suit and with a weapon that Raiden couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" The soldier spoke and it sounded like a feminine voice. "That suit, are you FOX-HOUND?"

Raiden froze for a second, and then he spoke.

"Former FOX-HOUND." He wasn't going to say anything else

The soldier and Raiden exchanged looks. The soldier began walking around him, checking him out. Raiden didn't try and take him down, it would be foolish. He didn't even know where he was.

The soldier stopped. "You look like a girl" The voice sounded more feminine. Somehow the soldier knew Raiden wasn't a threat.

Raiden became a little annoyed, but not for long for the soldier began removing the balaclava from his head and the mystery was gone. The soldier wasn't a he. It was in fact a she, a beautiful red haired woman. She was wearing a bandana to keep her voluptuous hair beneath the balaclava. She also removed her shirt to make visible a few bullet holes in her arms and a tattoo of FOX-HOUND which she pointed to Raiden.

Raiden raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked surprised.

"My name is Meryl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snake walked past the dead guards to the right side of the room and saw a big double door from where the guards came from. As he entered it he saw that inside there was a big desk, some lockers and nothing more, no sign of any key to use on the elevator. _How can this be the Security Office if there's nothing here?_

He went back. _Maybe I should hide the bodies. H_e took them one by one to the office on the left side of Floor 2. Whilst he was doing this he saw that one of the guard's balaclava had a red mark in it, a red square. Snake investigated the body and it made sense. This guard was a higher rank then the others. He was the one that stayed behind in the room. In his pockets he found a strange little square key and he also checked the guard's pistol. It was a strange looking weapon, on the handle there was a tiny green light. Snake took the gun out of the dead guard's hand and once he picked it up the tiny light became red. It was obvious that this gun could only be used by one person. Snake got up, went back to the elevator and called for it.

"I've got some kind of key Otacon." Snake said reaching for his ear with one hand and holding the key in the other.

"Good, but you still don't know where Raiden is." Otacon sounded worried.

"One thing at a time Otacon." Snake calmed him.

After a few seconds the elevator arrived. Snake entered and surveyed the numbers of the floors carefully _"Top – Floor 3; Security Office – Floor 2; Research and Development Labs. – Floor 1; Floor 0; Floor -1"_ and so on, only floors 1, 2 and 3 were open to everybody, the rest had slots next to the number to insert the special key. Snake didn't know in which floor the key would work so he inserted it next to "Floor 0" it made a small clicking noise and the elevator door began to close.

"It works." Snake said to Otacon.

"Be careful Snake, you don't know what it's down there."

The doors had shut completely, but before the elevator began to move Snake pressed a large red button that stood on top of every other button, the STOP button, the elevator halted.

"You're right Otacon, I've got an idea." Snake said looking to the elevator floor.

Raiden didn't know what to make of what was going on. _Who's this woman?_ _How does she know I was in FOX-HOUND? And why did she help me?_ Raiden and Meryl went to the room below the white mirrored detention room. From the room below Raiden looked up saw with immense clarity the room he had just left.

"I knew someone that belonged to FOX-HOUND too." Meryl said as Raiden's eyes dropped and stared at Meryl. "That suit is very similar."

"Who was it?" Raiden asked still not sure who this woman was, but he knew she wasn't an enemy.

"It's been a long time it doesn't matter." Meryl said turning away her face. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Raiden hesitated, but decided to answer. "I'm looking for someone" Raiden's voice was decisive.

"Who is it, maybe I can help." Meryl seemed like she had some info on something.

"I don't think you would know her." Raiden talked wondering if this woman had seen Rose.

"Wait, is it a woman?" Meryl suspected.

"Yes it is." Raiden said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Have you seen her, what was she like." Raiden spoke quickly.

"She had dark hair…" Meryl talked causatively.

"About this height?" Raiden said making a hand gesture to show Meryl Rose's height compared to him.

"Yes." Meryl was sure it was the same woman.

"Where is she?"

"Well, she's probably in the detention block."

"Where is that?"

"I'll show it to you, if you help me first."

Raiden's look changed. _So this is why you helped me_. Raiden didn't like to help unknown people, it felt like he was being controlled, but he had no choice, she knew where Rose was. Maybe she was lying, but it was the only chance he had.

"What do you mean, help you?"

"I need to find some information about someone in here, but I can't do it alone, that's why I need you."

Raiden hesitated, but as soon as the thought of Rose being incarcerated got to his mind he knew what he had to say. "Fine I'll help you" Raiden was decided.

The elevator got to Floor 0 and two guards turned immediately to it. As the door opened it revealed an empty elevator.

"What the hell?" The first guard said as the other scratched his head.

The two guards surveyed the elevator more closely and found nothing.

"Forget about it, probably some kind of malfunction-" Replied the second.

They turned around. The elevator was empty, but under the elevator behind a small hatch Snake was hanging. The elevator had no cables whatsoever it was moved by some kind of magnetic accelerator. Snake was looking through the hatch as he had left it almost closed. He hoisted himself up, silently, took out the SOCOm from his equipment and closed the hatch quietly. The two guards were in front of him with their guns holstered and oblivious to what was happening behind.

Snake moved a little bit closer. "Freeze!" Snake said in his rough voice.

The guards hesitated for a moment, but then heard the intruder behind them getting a bit closer and cocking some kind of weapon. They wouldn't risk it so they put their hands up. Snake was fast kicking one in the head and the other in back. They fell unconscious to the ground. Snake grabbed the first one and dropped him through the hatch, the second followed. So far no one knew they were there.

Snake surveyed the room and found that it was exactly like the one before. He started walking, always on the watch for other guards, and saw that the room had a difference. A very big door opposite the elevator had a sign which read "Official Personnel Only". Snake walked a bit more and this time we went right in the bifurcation. It was the mess hall, stacks of boxes with food and the likes. A noise halted the investigation and Snake turned. He could see two armed men, who seemed different from the guards, these had a more military equipment uniform and a weapon that was certainly modern, probably with the same security measures as the guard's weapons. They were coming to the mess hall. Snake decided that the best option was to hide, but the tables were to high, they would see him underneath them. Snake looked fast to left and to the right and found no hiding place, the guards were coming very close and Snake made a bold choice.

"Because you were in FOX-HOUND, I hope you're good."

Raiden did no gesture.

"Well then, I need to get to an office, the problem his when the person leaves the office the security measures are applied to the office and all sorts of anti burglary systems are activated."

Meryl paused and Raiden nodded.

"I know how to turn off the security measures." Meryl continued. "But, I don't have enough time to get to the office and comeback with no suspicion being raised."

Raiden interrupted. "So you want me to get into the office?"

"Yes." Meryl replied, sensing this man was smarter than he looked. "Will you do it?"

Raiden thought about it for a few seconds, he was about to help some one he didn't know, but he remembered he met Solid Snake the same way two years ago, somehow he got the same feeling towards this woman. "Fine."

"Good, now I have to give you some quick explanations about the personnel in this facility." As Meryl was saying this Raiden put his hand to his ear and tried to make contact with the CODEC. It gave a "No Response" signal, he was alone.

"They are five kinds of personnel in this place, guards, soldiers…" Meryl pointed to herself to show her uniform. "…scientists, officers and The Enforcers."

Raiden nodded, but when Meryl said "The Enforcers" he became puzzled. "The Enforcers, what is that?"

"I really don't know, but I do know they are more dangerous than all the soldiers put together." Meryl hesitated. "They are only two."

"Two?" _How can two people be that much dangerous._

"Now, stay here, I'm going to get you some soldier's equipment so you can pass as one."

_Not that again. _Raiden had had a bad experience when using someone else's equipment.

Meryl left the room, leaving Raiden alone for just a few seconds.

"Here put this on, I think they're your size." Meryl threw down some uniform clothes. She was saving them for someone else, but he would have to do.

"One more thing, you can't use this gun." Meryl showed Raiden a very modern looking weapon. "It has a special system. It can only be used by the person that registered it. Make sure you hide that tiny red light with your hand, if they see it they'll know you're not the owner of the gun."

Raiden began dressing as he heard her. After the conversation he directed his eyes to Meryl's own weapon.

"How about yours?"

"Mine also doesn't work. I stole it, as I did my uniform."

Raiden looked intrigued as he could have attacked her in the white detention room. This woman had been in this place, in disguise and she had no real means to defend herself.

"How long have you been here?" Raiden asked putting on his clothes and becoming less suspicious about this female character.

"About two months, I've been trying to get into the office, but it's been hard. At least now I know how things work around here."

Raiden was surprised, two months, and she was never discovered. Raiden finished putting on the enemy's clothes.

"Good you're ready, now take this." Meryl gave Raiden a radio. "After leaving this room go left, when you reach a corridor to the left, call me."

"Got it." Raiden said has he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two soldiers got to the mess hall. As one sat down the other went to get some food. Snake saw him coming close to him, he was almost on top of Snake and yet he didn't notice him. He went back to the table and they took about two minutes to eat some sort of sandwich, then they got up and left the mess hall. Snake hadn't been seen.

_The cardboard box saved me again._ Snake was hiding underneath a cardboard box, it was a trick he had used in the past and it still worked. He got up and headed for the mess hall door and peeked out.

The soldiers talking amongst themselves. "Hey, shouldn't there be two guards by the elevator?" One of the soldiers's said as he turned his head to the elevator.

"I think so, should we report in?" The other replied.

"Maybe they went to take a nap." Said one soldier with vehemence.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah." The soldiers laughed a bit and then headed to the left part of the floor. Snake saw there were three doors, on the left part and he assumed that the second door was the dormitory because that was were the soldiers entered. Snake began to move quietly. He got to the first door and checked what it was. _Some kind of__ armory._ Snake had no use for more equipment or weapons.

The second door like he suspected was a dormitory, but the third door also said dormitory, Snake then noticed that the second door said "Dormitory M" and the third door "Dormitory F". It was obvious, one for men and the other for women. Snake began opening the third door so he could keep away from the guards, but was interrupted by the CODEC.

"Snake, it's Otacon, where are you now?"

"Huh…Otacon I was just…huh…checking…something." Snake said, thinking that if he had said more Otacon would have started a long conversation about privacy and Snake's perversity.

"The storm's getting pretty bad we may lose contact."

"Well this may take a while." Snake took a brief pause. "If you don't hear from me…"

"I don't like that kind of talk." Otacon interrupted. "I'll wait for you here."

Otacon disconnected. Snake was glad to have Otacon on his side. Suddenly the "Dormitory M" door opened up. Snake silently opened the "Dormitory F" door and stood there overhearing the soldiers.

"I don't understand, they should be here." A soldier seemed more exalted.

"Let's check the floor again."

Snake retreated a bit more into the room and heard someone. As he turned he saw a woman in a lower bunk bed, who was fast asleep. Snake went around the bed to stay away from the soldiers and glanced at the woman. _This can't be! _His face became cold. Snake got even closer to the woman's head, even closer and then with a swift movement he covered her mouth with his hand. In the other hand his SOCOM was ready. The woman woke up startled and looked straight into Snake's eyes. They knew each other.

The silence was broken. "Naomi!" Snake said.

Raiden walked calmly, not attracting any attention. _This place is big_. The corridors in this place were all white and with superb lighting. It took him four minutes to get to the place Meryl wanted him. He used the radio that Meryl had already tuned in a special frequency so that they could talk without being overhead.

"I'm here." Raiden said, but he got no response from Meryl "I'm HERE!" Raiden repeated raising his voice a little.

"Alright, can you see anybody inside? Over?" Meryl asked.

Raiden saw that the lights were on, through the crack on the door, inside the office.

"Yes I think so." Raiden replied.

"Then hold that position, he never stays very long, contact me when he leaves. Over."

"Fine. Over and Out." Raiden waited as he hoped that Meryl knew what she was doing.

Meryl waited a couple of seconds after Raiden left the white detention room,before leaving too. She went the opposite way of Raiden towards an elevator. She took a couple of minutes to get there and as she did she saw the two men that were in the room before, walking and talking. She knew Ocelot and these two had something going on. She called the elevator and then entered. She swiflty pushed the "Security Office – Floor 2" button. The elevator took a few seconds and then it stopped. Whilst she walked out and began walking towards the right she glanced left and began to slow down. The left side of the floor was dark the lights were out and as she looked to the ground it seemed like it was red. She couldn't make it out because of the dark and walked a bit more to inspect it.

"I'm here." A voice came up on the radio, but Meryl ignored it. She was staring at the floor. "I'm HERE!" Meryl snapped out of it and answered.

"Alright, can you see anybody inside? Over?" Her mind was right on track again.

"Yes I think so." Raiden replied.

"Then hold that position, he never stays very long, contact me when he leaves. Over."

"Fine. Over and Out."

Meryl ignored the floor and went to the right. She entered a room and inside there was a big desk and some lockers. She went over to the desk stretched out her hand and began searching underneath the desk for something. _Here it is. _She found some sort of button and pushed it. Behind her the lockers began to move revealing a doorway. She went in and saw what a very wide yellowish corridor. In both sides of the corridor there were rooms, the walls were transparent and each room door had a number. She began to walk towards the end of the corridor. All sorts of scientists were in here, psychologists, medical doctors and so on, all in front of computers, researching and writing. The corridor was very big and very well lit. When she got near the end she entered a door with the number 22. Inside there were large monitors showing several important places, the oval office, secret rooms, and so many other rooms that Meryl didn't have time to bother with. She walked to a computer on the left side of the room. She knew the procedure and she also knew the security codes for almost every room in this facility. After all she had been here for two months. She found the one she wanted, and then waited. _I wonder if he knows him._

After a couple of minutes, the radio sprung to life. "He's out of the office." Raiden said.

"Good, I'm shutting down the security systems." Meryl pressed a few keys in the keyboard. "Alright you're good to go." Meryl paused. "By the way what's your name?" She had hesitated making this question before, because of the embarrassing answer she had received a few years ago. _"A__ name means nothing on the battlefield"_ This time however it was different.

"Raiden."

"Strange codename…" Meryl had gotten a name out of him, a codename, but a name nonetheless. "Hurry up."

Raiden waited for a few minutes before the lights in the office went out and the door began to open. Raiden remained calm and perfectly still against the corridor wall. He turned himself a little bit, just to make sure the person didn't see him. As the person walked by Raiden, he could hear a strange noise in each step the person took. Raiden made no case of it as he was more interested in helping Meryl fast so she could help him find Rose. Once the man was far enough Raiden talked into the radio. "He's out of the office."

"Good, I'm shutting down the security systems." Meryl replied and Raiden could hear her pressing keys on a keyboard. "Alright you're good to go."

Raiden faced the door and began moving.

"By the way what's your name?" Meryl was still on the radio and Raiden didn't know what to make of this question, but found no problem in giving her his codename. Only Rose called him Jack and that was the way he wanted it to be.

"Raiden." He answered.

"Strange codename…" Raiden frowned. This wasn't the first time someone had said that to him. "Hurry up." Meryl said.

The radio became silent and Raiden entered the office. The office was kind of grey in color and there was a desk in the middle of it.

"There's a computer here." Raiden asked through the radio wondering what kind of information Meryl wanted.

"Good, I want you to boot it up." Meryl said through the radio.

Raiden sat at the desk and felt that his soldier uniform was a bit small. He had difficulty sitting down, but once he got it he turned on the computer.

"I want you to search for something in his personal files." Meryl said.

It took a few seconds as Raiden familiarized with the system, but he found the personal folder.

"I've got it, what do you want me to search for?" Raiden asked.

"I want you to search for two keywords." A minor pause. "Metal Gear."

Raiden open his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't trust him." Vamp said walking next to Shadow. As a soldier took the elevator just a few feet away.

"Neither do I, but he hasn't betrayed us…" Shadow gave a faint smile and his face wrinkled. "…yet…" Shadow knew of Ocelot's dubious behavior and his little problem "…anyhow you'll soon take his place, so don't worry."

"I never do." Vamp said without any emotion in his voice.

"What did you say?" Raiden asked dazed.

"Metal Gear." Meryl repeated as if it was a normal word.

Raiden calmed himself. "How do you know about Metal Gear?"

"What do you mean, how do I know about Metal Gear?" Meryl replied confused. "Wait a min…do you know something about Metal Gear?"

Raiden wondered if he should answer. The situation had changed. If this woman knew about Metal Gear what else did she knew? Raiden thought for a few seconds and on the radio Meryl kept asking.

"Raiden are you there? Over…Raiden?"

"Yes, I know a few things about Metal Gear." Raiden replied not willing to go in details.

On the other side of the radio Meryl began. "What do you kno…."

"Right now we don't have time for this." Raiden interrupted "I'm searching his personal folder now" Raiden ended the conversation there and Meryl wouldn't pursue it. The computer made a search and found nothing.

"There's nothing here about Metal Gear."

"Damn…are you sure?" Meryl knew Ocelot had something to do with Metal Gear.

"Yeah I'm sure." Raiden had gone through all of the person's personal files and found nothing.

"Then where can it be?" Meryl didn't seem to be talking to the radio.

The conversation was interrupted by a very loud noise.

_An alarm. _Raiden was now apprehensive.

"It's not for us." Meryl said guessing what Raiden was thinking.

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm seeing it on my computer, it's in Floor 0."

"Snake!" Raiden said in a low voice. "I need to get there, tell me how." Raiden was anxious.

"Are you crazy?"

"I have to get there, just tell me how."

"You're too far away."

"There's someone there that I need to find. If I can't go then you'll have to go for me." Raiden said without any hope of acceptance by Meryl, but he had to find Snake again. He didn't heard anything from Meryl for a few seconds and then.

"All right, I'm going." Meryl didn't know very well why she accepted, but Raiden had helped her without raising too many questions, so she would help him. "But then you'll tell me what you know about Metal Gear."

Naomi was terrified and gave Snake a frightened look.

"I'll take the hand out, but you can't make a noise." Snake was still a bit shocked to find Naomi here.

Naomi nodded and she knew Snake wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Snake removed his hand from her mouth and saw Naomi's kind but sad face. Her eyes were tired and she seemed like she could sleep for days.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked abruptly not giving her to must trust.

"I've been working for them." Naomi's response was short but full with information.

To Snake's hears it meant she was working for The Patriots and that meant it was something big.

"Doing what?" Snake interrogated.

"Genetic reconstruction." Naomi said as she collapsed on the bed again. Snake grabbed her and pulled her up.

"They've been giving me pills…so they could control me." Naomi seemed like she would fall down at any second.

Snake had seen someone in the same situation, Otacon's sister; she too was forced in the same manner to work for The Patriots. He reached for the CODEC.

"Otacon, can you hear me."

"Ver…y b…d Sn...ke"

Snake heard a lot of interference

"I've got Naomi with me"

"What, wh…t did yo…"

The transmission was cut off. Snake looked puzzled he had to find Rose, find Raiden and get out of this place, and yet here he was standing in a women's dormitory helping Naomi Hunter to get on her feet.

"Can you stay awake and follow me?" Snake asked now sensing that Naomi didn't represent any danger.

"I don't know, maybe." Naomi spoke shallowly.

"We need to get out of here. I'll take you to the surface, Otacon's there he'll take you to safety."

"Why are you doing this Snake, did you forgot what I did to you."

"There's no time to reminisce about the past." Snake shook the thought of the FOXDIE virus that Naomi had given Snake a few years back, a virus that could kill him at any minute. "Just get up and follow me."

The soldiers outside finished sweeping the floor only to find no trace of the guards. "There's something wrong around here." One of the soldiers was sounding more irritated. "I'm going to call in."

The soldiers headed back to their dormitory as one of them reached for the radio. As they got to the dormitory door the other heard someone moving inside the women's dormitory. The soldier decided to peek and whilst he opened the door a little he saw a man helping a woman scientist getting up.

"Hold it right there." The soldier said opening the door abruptly and pointing his weapon at Snake. "Call for backup." He turned his head for a second towards the other soldier to get his attention.

Snake let go of Naomi. He still had the SOCOM in his hand ready to fire so in a fleet movement he shot the soldier. The soldier went back as he saw blood on his shoulder. The dormitory door closed again.

"CALL FOR BACKUP!" The soldier shouted this time grasping his shoulder with his free hand.

"Alright!" The other soldier shouted back getting away from the closed door. "This is Unit Zero, we are being attacked. I repeat, this is Unit Zero, we are being attacked."

The soldier that had been shot pointed his weapon at the door and began firing. Snake grabbed Naomi and both fell to the ground. The machine gun was very loud, but Snake didn't know what kind of weapon it was by the sound of it. It was however very powerful as the bunk beds were being shredded to pieces behind and in front of them. Snake looked at the door, pointing his SOCOM and that the door was almost ripped apart from the machine gun fir. That gave place to a perfect view of the soldier. He shot and immediately the soldier stopped firing and fell to the ground. Snake could now hear a very loud noise.

_The alarm. _"We've been discovered, Naomi get up. We have to go."

Naomi was able to pick herself up alone. "I've been sleeping for quite some time, but the drugs should be wearing off." She tried to seem able.

Snake ran out of the room with his gun pointed, but didn't saw the other soldier.

Meryl ran out of the surveillance room, guards and soldiers were already in front of her running towards the elevator. She was able to get on the elevator and saw it getting crowded. Someone used a little square key and pushed the button of Floor 0. Meryl saw as everyone began readying their guns. Meryl however couldn't use her gun, but she mimicked them. The elevator stopped and with their guns were pointed, the door opened and a revealed a soldier standing behind a bench.

He looked back. "Good you're here" The soldier sounded frightened.

"What's wrong?" Said a soldier with a red square in his balaclava.

"I don't know, Harry was shot and told me to call for backup."

"Alright men, move slowly towards the dormitories." The commander waved the men towards the location of the dormitories.

They all began moving in some sort of military pattern and Meryl followed behind.

Snake peeked to the lobby and saw the other soldier standing behind a bench next to the elevator. They were coming from there and Snake and Naomi were trapped. Snake remembered that the first door was the armory and got in. Naomi was outside the dormitory seating in the ground leaning on the wall.

Snake looked for something that he could use. He only found some stun, chaff and hand grenades. _This is bad._ He didn't know if they would get out of this situation alive. Snake got back out.

Naomi surveyed Snake he saw the grenades.

"I've got an idea, but I'm not sure it'll work."

The elevator began to make some noise, the backup was coming and they didn't have much time.

Naomi was staring at the hand grenades. _That might work. _She looked at Snake and said. "There's another way out of here Snake."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The alarm sounded and Shadow's face became puzzled. _Another intruder. _He picked up his radio and shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, we seem to have an intruder in Floor 0, they're calling for backup…"

"Then send it, you fool." Shadow was definitely upset unlike Vamp who was almost smiling.

"Yes sir." The soldiers on the other side of the radio responded.

Shadow looked at Vamp and saw is grin. "It can't be him. That room has no way out." Shadow guessed that Vamp was thinking about the intruder they had just caught.

Vamp turned towards the direction of the white detention room as Shadow shouted at the radio again.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"No sir, they're almost there."

Vamp began to move, he was going to check if Raiden was still in the detention room. He wanted to fight with him again, that had been is crave the moment he saw Raiden. Vamp began walking faster.

Shadow let Vamp go as he was sure Raiden couldn't find a way out of that room. "Sir the backup is on Floor 0, I'll patch you through." Said the voice on the radio. "What's the situation there?"

"Sir my men and I are investigating as we speak."

"Very well, I want you to keep me posted."

"Yes sir, over and….what is tha…ahhhhhh"

Shadow heard a bang and several men screaming. "What the hell is happening there?" The radio remained silent for a second and then, with a very loud sound, static.

"Sir, we've lost contact with them." Said a new voice on the radio.

"Call the Enforcers." Shadow replied, sensing some kind of danger.

"What do you mean, another way out." Snake eyed Naomi and thought she could still be under the influence of drugs. The only visible way out was the elevator and even the Soliton radar showed that.

"I've been trying to open a vent shaft." Said Naomi, still looking a bit off.

"A vent shaft?" Said Snake peeking again over his shoulder to the elevator. It was almost there. "Where is this vent shaft?"

"In the showers, I've been trying to open it up with a fork, but those grenades might do a better job." She eyed the grenades in Snake's hand.

Snake didn't have time to think about it, it was the only chance they had.

The elevator stopped and Snake saw four soldiers and two guards coming out of it. They began speaking to the soldier hiding behind the bench.

Snake looked at the grenades, and then to Naomi, she looked back at him. "Alright, go on ahead I'll meet you there."

Naomi got up, and headed to the women's dormitories at a slow pace. The guards and soldiers were coming in Snake's direction in some kind of organized pattern. Snake reached for the grenades.

Vamp got to the white detention room, opened the door and discovered there was no one there. He grinned for a second and then he began inhaling through his nose as if trying to smell something. He picked up a scent ran out of the room and grinned again.

Meryl was following behind the soldiers and behind her stood the guards. Meryl overheard the soldier with the red square in the balaclava, who had his radio to his mouth.

"Sir my men and I are investigating as we speak."

The radio spat something back but Meryl couldn't hear it.

Then without any warning two round things began rolling trough the ground in front of the soldier's formation.

Meryl reacted fast as she jumped right out of formation. The soldier with the radio only had time to say

"Yes sir, over and….what is tha…" A very bright white light and a loud bang invaded Floor 0. "ahhhhhh"

Meryl went to the right as she had noticed there was second grenade. The guards began screaming because of their eyes and ears.

"My eyes…"

"I can't see…"

Then a big explosion occurred and the bodies of the soldiers were thrown backwards. Meryl couldn't see for a few seconds because of the smoke, but in the corner from were the grenades had come she caught a glimpse of something, a face of a man, a man with a bandana.

_It can't be. _The next second the man wasn't there and Meryl tried to get up. She wanted to find who that man was, but a hand grabbed her leg.

"Don't, you'll die, call in, say that he is armed." The balaclava with the red square was talking directly to Meryl and she had to obey. She picked up her own radio.

"We need more backup here, he's armed." Meryl said, faking a male voice.

"Tell them that he has explosives, we need at least a dozen men."

"He has explosives, we need a dozen men" As Meryl said this a deafening bang came from the dormitories area.

Snake had no choice. He pulled the pins of a stun grenade and a hand grenade and waited for the soldiers and the guards to come a little bit closer. Then he threw them, Snake closed his eyes and covered his ears, a loud bang and a big flash echoed around the Floor, but Snake knew it wasn't over, even with his hands on his ears he heard the loud hand grenade explosion. He then peeked into the lobby only to see that everyone was down only a soldier that had gone of the formation and was laying on the right seemed to be unharmed. Snake got up fast and went into the women's dormitories. There he saw that at the end of the row of bunk beds were showers. He looked left and saw Naomi looking up to a vent shaft about 40 inches by 25 inches, which was used to send steam out. A corner of the vent was bent probably due to Naomi's work with the fork.

"Is that it?" Snake wondered if he could fit in that place.

"Yes, don't worry its big enough." Naomi guessed his thoughts. She then stepped back.

"You just have to open it up." Naomi said handing Snake a piece of string.

Snake looked at the hand grenade, and got the idea. He attached it to the grenade pin and then put it on top of a faucet near the vent shaft.

"Get back and stay down." Snake waved Naomi back.

Naomi went behind a bunk bed and got down, Snake followed and covered her. _This is it. _Snake yanked the string.

The explosion blew the wall and revealed that the shaft was big enough. Snake pushed the bunk bed near the vent so that they could use it as leverage. First Snake then Naomi, and they were in. "Where do we go from here?" Snake asked wondering if this had been a good idea.

"I don't know." Naomi replied.

They crouched and moved forward.

Vamp got to the door of Ocelot's office, but he was interrupted before he could enter.

"What are you doing?" Ocelot was behind him.

"It seems we have an intruder." Vamp turned and spoke calmly.

"I believe the intruder is in Floor 0." Ocelot said with a serious tone, but he knew that the intruder wasn't Raiden.

"He escaped the detention room."

Ocelot's face changed. "What! How's that possible." He seemed more alarmed.

"I don't know, but he left a faint smell in this area."

Ocelot walked past Vamp into his office. The computer was on but apart from that there was nothing wrong.

"Maybe I was mistaken." Said Vamp turning and leaving the room.

Ocelot thought that maybe, he didn't have full control of the situation. _No it's alright. _He comforted himself.

After Meryl broke contact, Raiden got up the chair and left the office. He had to find an elevator. He had to help Meryl find Snake. He walked a bit and guessed that the place was like a maze. After a few minutes Raiden stopped short, in front of him a woman and a black man appeared being guided by a soldier. The man was gigantic. His muscles were big, very big. He was wearing a dark blue suit and it had some similarities to Raiden's skull suit. His face was rough and shaped like a square rock and his eyes were covered by some kind of specs. On the other hand the woman was very feminine, her face was kind. She was oriental and wore some kind of device on her forehead that Raiden couldn't make out. She was also wearing the same kind of suit as the man. As they turned left Raiden lost sight of them. He decided to follow them in the hope that they were going to an elevator. In that second he saw someone running the opposite direction in the corridor next to him. Raiden couldn't believe his eye. _It can't be? Vamp?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Otacon stood in the Kamov wondering about what was going on down there. He played back the last CODEC transmission from Snake.

"Ot…con…you…h…r me."

"I'…e g…t.. N…mi …h…m."

Otacon pressed a few keys on the computer

"Otacon, can you hear me." The sound was much clearer. "I've got Naomi with me."

Snake's voice was crystal clear and yet Otacon couldn't believe it.

"Naomi?" Otacon didn't know Naomi very well, but he knew what she had to him before. He had to do something. He couldn't and he wouldn't stay there waiting for Snake and Raiden to show up dead. He checked his computer for the facility's blueprints. _There has to be a safer way in. _

"Damn." Otacon remembered he didn't have all the blueprints. He had left some back at the hideout.

Otacon froze for a while unclear to what he should do. He remained quiet for a few minutes until an idea came to his mind, it was a bold idea but it was his only chance. Otacon reached for his CODEC "Mei Ling, it's me, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?" Mei Ling replied with her sweet voice.

"I need you to go to the computer room. It's in the back of the boat."

Otacon was disobeying Snake's orders. He was letting Mei Ling see their base of operations and although she worked for Philanthropy Snake and Otacon didn't trust anyone else but themselves.

"I'm here, but there's a keypad."

"The code is 9000." Otacon hoped she didn't get the reference.

Otacon heard her pushing the buttons.

"I get it, like 2001, HAL 9000."

"Yeah." Otacon said with a weak funny tone.

"I'm in."

"Good, go to the main computer and send me those blueprints, it's all in plain sight so you shouldn't have a problem." Unlike Snake, Mei Ling knew hey way around computers.

Otacon received the blueprints.

"Is there anything else I can to do to help?"

"No thanks." Otacon didn't want Mei Ling to know the situation they were in.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…huh…bye." Otacon turned off the CODEC and began worrying of what Mei Ling could be doing to his computer. She didn't know it, but she couldn't leave the ship for three days, that was a security measure that Otacon had placed. However she could do a lot of damage to Snake's and Otacon's operation within that time.

Otacon began investigating the blueprints.

Snake and Naomi crawled for a few minutes, the Soliton radar wasn't working because of the small space. They got to an opening that leads to the shaft well. Snake looked up, but couldn't see the top. However looking down he saw a few entrances, their only chance was to get to the floor below.

"We have to go down." Snake said making an effort to look back to Naomi in the cramped space.

"Alright." Said Naomi breathing heavily.

Snake thought she didn't look very good, she probably hadn't been treating herself very well. Snake began going down the shaft, he tried to find some kind of support but found none. He had to risk it, he had to drop and grab the ledge of the entrance below, and if he fell it was a long drop. He breathed deeply and let himself go. He was able to grab it, but his right hand slipped leaving the left hand had to support his weight. He quickly used his legs to gain some leverage and was able to heave himself into the entrance. Naomi looked down and saw Snake waving his arm down.

"It's your turn Naomi."

Naomi was not very happy about it, but had to do it. She went down easy and Snake got her and helped her into the shaft entrance.

"We're probably a floor down." Snake said with optimism.

They crawled for a few minutes and got to a vent. Snake pushed it hard. It was probably a bathroom, but the lights were off. Snake got out the shaft and probed the walls for a light switch. _I can't find it. _Snake decided to open the bathroom door and let some light in. It revealed that the bathroom didn't have any light switch. In the dark Snake helped Naomi getting out of the shaft. Snake looked around and grabbed his SOCOM tight. They headed for the bathroom door and exited the bathroom. This Floor was different from the others. It was some kind of recreational room with several sofas, TV's and a little garden. Two doors stood closed opposite the bathroom.

Naomi was incredibly tired and Snake noticed it.

"You better rest."

Naomi lay on the sofa. Snake knew it was dangerous but she had to rest.

"We'll stay here for a minute, then we have to go, we have to catch that elevator and get you out of here." Snake hoped that in the Floor 0 they were still busy.

Raiden was still a bit confused, he thought Vamp had died at the Big Shell and yet Raiden was almost sure it was him running through the corridor.

Raiden ignored the woman and the big black man and followed Vamp. After a few seconds he thought he had lost him, but then he heard.

"Maybe I was mistaken." It was Vamp's characteristic voice, Raiden was sure of it.

Raiden flatten himself to the wall near a corner and peeked out, the man was wearing black equipment no shirt on and his hair was longer, but there was no mistake about it, it was definitely Vamp. Is face was the same, a kind of sick emotion, the bullet hole in the forehead, Raiden remembered.

Vamp began walking away from Raiden.

Raiden began thinking on what he should do, should he go find an elevator and get to Snake? Should he follow Vamp? The thought process was interrupted as Meryl was on the radio.

"Raiden you there?"

Raiden almost forgot about Meryl since he had left the office.

"Did you find him?" Raiden asked, now with his head clear.

"Huh…no…he escaped." Meryl replied with some unease "By the way, who was he, what was his name?"

Raiden wondered why she was asking so many questions, he decided to answer when a figure passed a few feet beside him, he only saw the back, a man with white hair wearing a large brown raincoat, but what felt like a punch in the stomach for Raiden were his boots, cowboy boots with spurs, only one man wore those things.

"Raiden?" Meryl asked through the radio.

Raiden stared as the man walked away

"Ocelot!" Raiden said with incredulity, this had turned into a nightmare, it was Ocelot's office that Meryl wanted Raiden to investigate.

"Did you say Ocelot?"

Raiden had left the radio line open and she heard him.

"How do you know Ocelot?" Meryl asked.

"It's a long sto…"

"Hey you." A soldier interrupted Raiden's conversation. "We need some men, come with us."

A few soldiers were looking at Raiden, there was no way he could take them all on. He had to follow their orders so he turned off the radio and followed them. After a few seconds of running they got to an elevator. They were at least a dozen men with him on the elevator and he didn't even see were they were going.

Once it stopped Raiden saw the gigantic black man and the woman standing beside a few bodies, he was in Floor 0 and that had been Snake's work.

"Thank you Snake." Naomi said with her distinctive accent

"What the hell are you doing in this place?" Snake's question was to the point.

"I told you, genetic reconstruction."

"That's not the whole story." He knew Naomi.

"Alright I'll tell you everything. After Shadow Moses I went into hiding, I travelled the world but never remained in one place for too long. Then one day in Mexico I was picked up by the authorities. I stayed in jail for a few days and then some Secret Service agents brought me back to the U.S. They, of course, questioned me about Shadow Moses and about my work. Soon after that I was brought to this place. That was a year ago." Naomi paused and looked at Snake.

"By the way where are we?"

Snake sat down beside Naomi. "Washington D.C."

Naomi's face was surprised for she was probably brought to this place unknowingly. She continued. "Anyway, they ordered me to continue my research on genetics, and so I did, after a few months they assembled a special scientist team to work on a very special project. I was on the team."

"What was the project?" Snake asked.

"The complete genetic reconstruction of tissue. A bold task if you ask me." Naomi sounded sleepy she was getting tired as she spoke.

"A complete genetic reconstruction of what?" Snake asked not letting Naomi fall asleep.

"The complete genetic reconstruction of a person."

"What person?"

The conversation was interrupted abruptly as the elevator made a sound. It was coming down.

"Hurry, hide behind the sofa." Snake said as he got his SOCOM ready.

Naomi followed his orders and ducked behind the sofa, Snake turned the other sofa and hid behind it, his gun pointed directly to the elevator.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raiden stepped out of the elevator and watched his step because of the dead bodies. The room was full. Raiden could see the gigantic black man and the oriental woman talking to another soldier. He looked around trying to find Meryl, she should be nearby, but she was in disguise.

After a few minutes a soldier said. "Alright men you are here to provide backup to Steiner if he needs it." The soldier pointed to the gigantic black man. "He'll go in and stop the intruder and if something goes wrong we go in, everyone got it?"

"Yes, sir." The soldiers replied in unison

Raiden noticed that one soldier was with his head bowed as if trying not to attract attention. Raiden had a hunch. He moved closer and whispered "Meryl." Raiden thought that even if that wasn't Meryl he could give some kind of excuse but it wasn't necessary, it was her.

"We can't talk here." Meryl replied in a low voice.

Steiner headed towards the dormitories and the soldiers followed behind.

"Why?" Raiden whispered again

Meryl stretched her hand out and pointed to Steiner

"Because he might hear us." Meryl whispered back.

Raiden wondered how that man could hear their conversation from several feet away.

A soldier tapped Raiden on the back

"We've go to move, close up the formation."

Raiden nodded as did Meryl. They followed behind the rest of the soldiers and approached the dormitory doors. Steiner went into a door that said "Dormitory F" and the soldiers followed behind. Raiden and Meryl went, in the back of the formation, into the room. Raiden didn't know if Snake was still in here, but he wasn't going to stand there and wait. He signalled Meryl, both left the formation and headed for the showers where Steiner was.

"Hey, get back on formation you two." Said a soldier standing beside Steiner.

"Shut up." Steiner said with a very deep and very rough voice that certainly belonged to is enormous body.

Steiner then pressed his ear near a vent shaft that had been blown away. He kept that position for a few seconds and then turned around.

"They're in the floor below." With a sudden movement he waved his hand and rested it on top of Meryl's shoulder. Raiden looked straight into Steiner's eyes as if trying to discern if he knew they were intruders, but the shades clouded his emotions.

Meryl flinched but Steiner made no case of it, instead he said. "You'll guide me to the floor below."

Meryl gave Raiden a quick frightened look, but she had to obey. T

The soldiers opened up the way to let Steiner pass, led by Meryl. As they left the dormitory, Raiden saw the oriental woman standing there perfectly still looking straight into his eyes. Raiden looked away. This woman made Raiden feel somewhat uncomfortable.

As Steiner and Meryl got to the elevator he handed Meryl a little square key.

"Floor -1" Steiner said.

Meryl obeyed, she gave Raiden a last look and the doors closed.

Snake saw a gigantic black man with his hand on a soldier's shoulder. Snake tighten the grip of his SOCOM and he could see that Naomi was scared. Snake pointed his SOCOM to the elevator.

Meryl and Steiner walked out of the elevator. Meryl saw that this floor was some sort of recreational room, opposite her stood a few sofas. One had been turned over and someone was behind it.

"Give yourself up, and I won't kill you." Steiner said in a deep rough voice.

Snake responded. "Go to hell." Snake still had some grenades and he would use them if he had to.

At that moment Meryl froze, she knew that voice and couldn't believe her ears.

"SNAKE!" Meryl shouted.

Snake questioned himself if he wasn't imagining things, first Naomi and now Meryl.

"Meryl?" Snake said in a loud voice.

"Yes it's me...ahhhh" Meryl screamed as Steiner pushed her down.

"So your name is Snake, interesting." Steiner let go of Meryl's shoulder, she grasped it in pain. "It seems you two know each other."

Snake took aim at the gigantic man. Steiner grabbed Meryl by the head, like a doll.

"Are you Solid Snake?" Steiner asked as he threw Meryl hard to the right. She flew a couple of feet and landed on the ground with a hard thud. "Maybe this fight will be entertaining."

Snake looked at Meryl. She was unconscious but still alive.

He took aim and shot at Steiner, but he however was incredibly fast and moved to left avoiding the bullet.

"What the hell?" Snake said in disbelief.

"You cannot hit me with that weapon." Steiner began running towards Naomi, he could hear her sobbing.

Snake shot a few more rounds, but missed, somehow Steiner dodged his bullets.

Steiner got dangerously close to Naomi "I'll take her with me." Steiner said as he bowed to pick her up.

"SNAKE HELP ME!" Naomi cried out

Steiner rested Naomi on his shoulder and prevented Snake from taking the shot, if Steiner dodged again he might shoot Naomi.

"If you want to fight me, follow me." Steiner headed for a door opposite Snake.

Snake was still pointing his weapon at him as Steiner entered the room. He didn't had the time to investigate the room before and now he could be walking into a trap. He had to risk it. He headed for the door and opened it; it was pitch black, just like the bathroom. And it wasn't your average dark room even the light from the lobby couldn't enter it.

"I have the Doctor." Steiner said through the radio while covering Naomi's mouth.

"Good I'll pick her up right now." The voice on the other side was Shadow.

Snake walked a bit more into the room. He rapidly searched his equipment for the SOCOM's flashlight accessory, a small flashlight that could be attached to the gun. He found it but it was useless for the light didn't do any difference. Snake heard the elevator and the doors were opening. Snake saw only a slight shadow on the floor passing by Meryl, still unconscious, and entering the room Snake was in. Snake thought he was seeing things and yet a few seconds later he saw it again going in the opposite direction into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed a voice came from behind Snake deep inside the room.

"This is my world Snake, the world of darkness."

The door behind Snake closed, he was now in complete darkness even the Soliton radar had ceased to function and the voice kept talking.

"Shadow told me about you, one of the greatest soldiers of our time."

Snake looked left and right but only saw black.

"You'll fall before me Snake. I'm a victim of genetics like you but unlike you I accepted the power I was given, supreme strength in exchange for my sight."

Snake became puzzled but curious.

"I will live forever in darkness, but I'll be the strongest man alive." Steiner shouted and laughed in his deep voice.

Snake had seen strange things, but this man was on the top, he was blind but he dodged bullets and saw Naomi behind the sofa. Then it hit him, he was blind but not deaf and somehow he heard things much better than your average person. Snake reached for his stun grenades. He pulled the pin of one and threw it a few feet to the front, for a few seconds Snake saw an empty room and then a loud bang.

"Ahhhh." Steiner screamed out loud

Snake turned in the direction of the sound and shot. Silence sat in for a few seconds, then laughter.

"You may have found my weak point." Steiner said "But you won't kill me with that"

Snake knew it to be true. He had just wasted a stun grenade.

"My name's Steiner, remember it Snake."

Snake heard something getting near him, then an enormous pain. He had been punched in the face. The punch was so hard that threw Snake back into the wall.

Steiner laughed again "Prepare to die Snake"

Snake got up. He had to think of something fast. So he reached for another grenade, but didn't have time. Steiner threw another punch and this was even harder than the last one, Snake fell flat on the ground. His eyes were closed as something grabbed him by the neck. The force was unbelievable. He opened his eyes, but it was no use he couldn't make out anything. He groped and sensed Steiner's hands on his neck. He had to do something or he would die.

"I thought this would be more challenging." Steiner said.

He began laughing and then the sound of bone cracking invaded the room. "SNAP".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The storm was raging outside. Otacon searched the blueprints over and over. He could only find another way in.

Some sort of tunnel was alongside the facility near an abandoned factory.

_It's not very safe._

He was decided to go in. He had to find what happened to Snake and Raiden. Otacon got to the Kamov controls. He read the coordinates and flew off.

* * *

Snake had to do something before he became unconscious.

"I thought this would be more challenging." Steiner taunted and began laughing.

Snake realised that he had dropped the SOCOM. He tried to use his hands to free his neck, but it was useless. Instead he gathered strength in his hand. He had to be quick or Steiner would break his neck. He clenched his fist.

"SNAP"

With a swift movement Snake's hand crashed straight into Steiner's nose.

Steiner let go of Snake and walked away. Snake fell to the ground.

Steiner was in rage "You broke my nose." Steiner had no idea Snake was that strong "It seems I underestimated you."

Snake was coughing. He had managed to free himself, but he knew that if Steiner caught him again he wouldn't be so lucky. Steiner's strength was enormous. In the ground Snake felt something in his equipment. He had forgotten about the night vision goggles, he could use them in this place.

"But you won't escape the next time." Steiner said still enraged

Snake took out the night vision goggles and put them on. Pitch black, he couldn't see anything.

"How's this possible!"

"Afraid of the dark Snake?" Steiner could hear Snake and the slight noise emitted by the night vision goggles.

"This is no ordinary room Snake, it his filled with a special odourless gas that renders everything black, that toy won't help you."

Snake didn't know what to do. He had no means of defending himself. He took out the night vision goggles and put them back in his equipment. Then he noticed that he still had the knife in his equipment. He wasn't a big fan of blades and he only used it on his missions and almost never as a weapon. This time however it was different. This time he had to use it as a weapon.

"Round two Snake!" Steiner yelled out

Snake had to concentrate. He had to focus on the hearing and forget about his eyes. It was hard. Then he heard a sound. Someone was running towards him, Steiner was coming in full force. He had to be very quick. He had to advance at the right time, or he would die. The sound was near. Very near. It was right on top of him. Snake had to make a calculation of where Steiner's body was. He plunged the knife with all his strength and out came a deafening scream. He felt the knife had punctured something. Then it retracted.

"How did you do that?" Steiner's voice sounded a bit less rough

Snake couldn't wait he had to plunge the knife again. Then the black in front of his eyes became less black. Snake could already distinguish someone kneeling in front of him. The black smoke was fading. Now the room was only dark. Snake could see his SOCOM lying on the floor with the light on.

"I can't let you win." Steiner sounded desperate

He ran to grab his SOCOM. Steiner went for his gun on his belt and shot. His sense of hearing was affected. He had shot nothing but air.

Snake grabbed the SOCOM and pointed it directly at Steiner. Steiner's nose was indeed broken as were his specs. Snake could see his eyes, clear white. He had stabbed Steiner in the heart and yet he was still standing.

Steiner could hear the SOCOM being cocked on Snake's hand.

"I guess Shadow was right about you." Steiner was fumbling trying to get up.

"My strength is of no use now, but I too have a gun."

Snake shot straight to the chest area. Steiner moved to the left. The bullet scraped his arm. He had moved a little to the left just before the shot. His hearing was still good enough for him to know when Snake would fire.

Snake began hearing noises coming from behind the door, it seemed like someone was trying to get in.

"It seems we're going to have some company." Steiner struggled to talk.

Snake could see Steiner pointing his weapon. It was some sort of Glock. Snake froze for a few seconds as he didn't know what to do. He couldn't waste bullets for Steiner would move away. The pounding on the door became bigger. Snake suddenly had an idea. Now it would work. He reached for a stun grenade. A shot passed over Snake's head.

"No toys this time Snake." Steiner was getting worse by the minute.

He knew he was going to die.

"Let's settle this like men."

Snake removed his hands from the grenade.

"Alright." Snake agreed.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Otacon to get to the place without being spotted, thanks to the stealth Kamov. He got out, taking a rope and a flashlight with him.

_I hope this works._

Otacon was near a very old factory. He knew that the tunnel that passed alongside the facility was near. He had a small portable digital device with the blueprints. The rain and the wind were getting even stronger. Otacon had a tough time inspecting the area, it looked like it had had been abandoned for quite some time. After a couple of minutes he found a small entrance, it had no signs whatsoever. Otacon went in. It was a very dark tunnel and Otacon turned on the flashlight and went further in. He felt like he was going deep into the earth.

_I'm coming._

He was apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he would make in time. Maybe Snake and Raiden were already dead. He shook those thoughts out of his head and walked on.

* * *

Meryl began waking up. She felt a terrible pain in her back. She took out the balaclava, got up and looked around, there was no one there. She could hear a muffled sound. It was coming from a door. She neared the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard the sound of a shot.

_Snake is that you?_

Meryl began banging on the door, trying to open it. It wouldn't move. She began using her weapon. The door began to budge so she banged harder. In a few seconds the door came of its hinges. A stream of light entered the room.

She could see Snake. His face was red for he had been punched. He was pointing his gun. Meryl looked to the other side. Steiner's nose and specs were broken. He had one hand to his chest and a Glock in the other.

"Meryl, stay out of this!" Snake shouted

She froze. She didn't know what to think.

"He's right, this fight is between us." Steiner said has he coughed blood through his mouth.

She stood there, waiting.

Snake wondered if he should waste a bullet or if he would wait for Steiner to come closer.

"This is my last battle. Make it a good one Snake." Steiner began running

Meryl looked at Snake, he wasn't moving. Meryl wondered why.

"Ahhhh" Steiner was screaming in rage "Diiiiiiiieeeeee."

Shots began being fired. Snake jumped into a roll. The shots followed. Steiner was getting near Snake.

Snake got up very fast. Steiner was just a few feet with his gun pointed at him. Snake lifted his gun and shot.

Steiner was standing still, 10 inches from Snake.

Meryl saw the whole thing. Steiner had his arm over Snake's shoulder. Snake had been smarter. He stayed low until the very last moment. When he got up Steiner was already to close to him to shoot.

Snake moved away and Steiner fell to the ground.

Snake gave a sigh of relief. This had been a tough fight. Meryl was looking straight at him.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Snake gave a very faint smile.

Meryl nodded.

Snake sat on the floor catching his breath and gathering strengths. Meryl came by his side and sat down with him. She put her hand on Snake's bruised face.

"I've missed you Snake."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shadow was sitting in his office, looking into his computer.

_We're almost there._

"I have the Doctor" Steiner was on the other side of Shadow's radio.

"Good I'll pick her up right now" Shadow got up and left the office.

He walked for a few seconds through the corridors then entered an elevator. He pressed the "Floor -1" button. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes when the doors opened. His vision was blurred. He began moving fast, it felt like he was flying just a few inches above the ground. He passed Snake in a doorway. He wouldn't bother with him now. Steiner would handle him. He went deep into the dark room and stopped next to Steiner.

"Here she is."

"Good. We need her to complete the process." Shadow picked Naomi and put her over his shoulder "Be careful with Snake"

"I will."

Shadow headed for the door again. He left the same way. Naomi didn't have time to call out as she couldn't see a thing. Shadow passed only a few inches away from Snake. He entered the elevator and the doors closed.

_Steiner will kill him. He has never lost a battle._

Naomi could see again. Shadow pushed the "Research and Development Labs. – Floor 1" button.

Naomi looked at Shadow, his old face was ugly.

"Don't be frightened Doctor. We won't need you for much longer." Shadow grinned.

The elevator doors opened again. Three soldiers stood in the lobby.

"Take her to the lab. Make sure no one interrupts her." Shadow gave one last look at Naomi as the guards grabbed her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Naomi yelled at him

"Now, now Doctor. Do not fail me." Shadow sounded threatening "You'll finish your job. The drugs will make sure of that."

"No. Please no." she fought the guards.

"Take her, and make sure she gets her dose."

Naomi was dragged by the guards.

* * *

Otacon walked for quite some time. The tunnel was getting steeper downwards. He hugged the wall. On the blueprints the tunnel wasn't very visible, but it was clear he had to use the rope at some point. After a few more feet he got to a vertical drop. He pointed the flashlight down but didn't saw the end.

_This is it._

He took the rope from his shoulder. He pointed the flashlight in all directions trying to find something to tie the rope to. On his left side there was a strange looking pole. It seemed to go all the way down. He tied the one end of the rope there and threw the other down. He put the flashlight in his coat pocket.

He began going down slowly, using his legs against the wall, he didn't like heights especially those where you can't see the end. He took his time. The pole was still beside him. Then the rope seemed to end.

_What the hell._

The rope was very long but it wasn't enough. He looked up and couldn't see the top. He went for the flashlight on his pocket and somehow lost his balance. His legs went off the wall. He grabbed the pole, but it was covered with some kind of oily substance. He slipped. He grabbed the rope but it was escaping from his hands. Then there was no more rope. He began falling. He was still a few feet above the ground. Has he hit the ground he lost his senses.

* * *

Meryl was cleaning Snake's bruised face with her balaclava.

Snake took out a few smokes he had in his equipment.

"Meryl, Naomi should be around here" Snake said handing Meryl the SOCOM.

"Naomi!" Meryl hadn't heard that name since Shadow Moses.

"Yes"

"Wasn't she the one tha…"

"Find her!" Snake interrupted

Meryl took her hand out of Snake's face and took the SOCOM. She started looking around the room, as Snake began smoking one of his smokeless cigarettes.

Meryl wandered through the room. It was very big.

"Naomi!" she yelled out.

She didn't find anyone.

"She's not here."

"What?" Snake was puzzled.

He had seen Steiner bringing her to this room. Snake got up and went near Meryl. He took his SOCOM out of her hand and surveyed the room. The SOCOM light was powerful enough to see to the end of the room. And yet there was no sign of Naomi.

_Where could she be?_

"What are you thinking about Snake?"

"Huh…nothing" Snake asked himself if that thing he had seen coming from the elevator entering the room and then leaving again had something to do with it.

"Maybe there's a secret room around here" Meryl suggested.

"I don't think so." Snake knew Steiner didn't have the time to put her in a secret room.

"She's not here." Snake looked into the dark.

Snake had to found Naomi. He needed a few questions answered.

"We should go Snake." Meryl was on her way out of the room. She picked Steiner's Glock, it didn't had the security measures like the others guns.

"I don't recognize the model." Snake said

"Neither do I, but it's better than this." Meryl threw her machine gun to the floor. Now she had a gun she could use.

She also saw Snake's knife.

"What about your knife Snake?"

"Leave it. Let's go." Snake headed out of the room.

"Wait up Snake" Meryl curved to reach into one of Steiner's pocket. She took out a little square key. "I saw him using it early. It can access all the floors."

Snake nodded and they left the room. Snake sat on a sofa.

"I've got to rest for a while."

"I'm sorry Snake." Meryl sounded regretful

"For what?"

"For leaving."

"Don't worry I forgot all about that."

"I didn't."

After the Shadow Moses incident Snake took Meryl to his house in Alaska. There wasn't much to do there, but at least they were safe. Then one day Snake woke up and found that Meryl was gone. A note on the door said it all.

"_My uncle needs me. I don't know when I'll be back. Goodbye Snake."_

After that Snake got contacted by Otacon and both created Philanthropy.

"We should talk about it."

Snake got up "Not now. We don't have time."

Snake reached for his ear. He called Raiden but the CODEC gave a "No Response" signal.

"The CODEC doesn't work here if the person you're trying to reach isn't on the same floor as you."

"What?" Snake sounded surprise

"I too have a CODEC. They seem to work that way below Floor 0. Some kind of shielding."

"How did you get a CODEC?"

"From my uncle. You see, I'm here on a mission"

"What mission?"

"To get proofs that a Metal Gear his being hidden on this facility"

"Metal Gear" Snake was surprised. But what Meryl said next shocked Snake.

"Yes, I work with my uncle in an anti-Metal Gear organization known as Philanthropy."

* * *

As the elevator doors closed Raiden turned. He had to stay inconspicuous. He headed for the back of the floor and waited. In the next few minutes, the elevator made a few stops. Raiden wondered if Snake would pull himself out of this one. He had to wait. The rest of the soldiers were talking, nothing relevant. Raiden looked towards the oriental woman.

_She's the other Enforcer. _

Her eyes turned towards Raiden. Raiden was afraid she could read minds, and looked away. After what felt like 15 minutes, Raiden heard a noise.

"Raiden."

It was his radio. He knew the voice on the other side. He picked it up and whispered

"Snake."

The radio spat back.

"How are you doing kid?"

Raiden didn't bother by Snake calling him kid. He was still alive and that's what mattered.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Listen. Stay back and stay down."

The elevator began moving down. The rest of the soldiers made no case of it.

"We're going up."

Raiden readied himself for what was about to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shadow waited for Steiner's communication on the research floor. It was taking too long so he reached for his own radio.

"Steiner. Report in."

There was only silence on the other side.

"Steiner, are you there?"

Shadow was getting worried.

_What happened? Why doesn't he answer?_

He headed for the elevator, but the doors closed. It was going down. Shadow was suspicious.

"Vamp. Can you hear me?"

"Yes" Vamp was on the other side of the radio

"Go to Floor -4 and guard him with your life."

"Of course."

Shadow went into the labs. Naomi was sitting in front of a computer. She had one of her lab coat sleeves rolled up.

"I hope you fell well now?"

Naomi didn't answer or couldn't answer. Her face was livid.

Shadow was concerned about Steiner but he couldn't fake a small smile.

_Very soon._

_

* * *

_

"Philanthropy!" Snake sounded surprise. Then again he knew the Colonel would go against anything related to Metal Gear not to mention that there are a lot of organizations where the operatives don't know each other "I also work for Philanthropy. With Otacon. In fact I created it with him."

Meryl was a bit surprised, but it seemed she shared the same thought as Snake.

"I knew it couldn't be true." Meryl said

"What?"

"More or less four years ago yours and Otacon's name was associated with a terrorist act. A tanker that had been sunk near Manhattan."

"We didn't do that. Ocelot did."

"I knew it couldn't be you."

"How's the Colonel?" Snake changed the subject.

"He's fine. It's not like the military, but it's a cause worth fighting for."

"How did you ended down here?"

"Well a couple of months ago we received an anonymous tip that this place existed and that a Metal Gear was stored here."

Snake heard everything, but he didn't like anonymous tips.

"After I got here, I took one of the soldiers uniform and then I found Ocelot, he was definitely weirder. He seemed to act a bit different and he also had a new right hand. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Snake didn't want to pursue that matter.

"Go on."

"I got to know this place pretty well but I needed one more person to help me getting into Ocelot's office. That's when I saw Raiden. I suppose he's here with you?"

"Yes. He's looking for someone."

"I know. He told me. Anyway, he got into his office but didn't found anything about Metal Gear" Meryl paused "And now here I am."

"Alright" Snake got up "We've got to hook up with Raiden. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the floor above us."

"How did you contact him?"

"With this." Meryl took out her radio and handed it to Snake.

"Are there enemies above?"

"Yes, quite a few soldiers."

"Get your gun ready and take this." Snake handed Meryl a hand grenade.

"They must be waiting for Steiner. We'll use the element of surprise."

They began walking towards the elevator.

"Raiden" Snake spoke into the radio.

"Snake" Raiden spoke in a whisper

"How are you doing kid?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Listen. Stay back and stay down."

Meryl called the elevator.

"We're going up."

Snake handed the radio back to Meryl. They checked their equipment. Snake had his SOCOM and a hand grenade ready, Meryl had Steiner's Glock and a hand grenade.

The elevator doors opened and they went in.

"We've got only one shot at this. We've got to pull the pins before the doors open or the surprise is ruined"

"I got it."

"Good."

The last thing Snake wanted was to lose Meryl, again.

* * *

Raiden heard the elevator coming up. The soldiers were still talking. The oriental woman was walking back and forth. As the elevator stopped Raiden got down.

When the doors opened two big explosions occurred. Raiden only saw smoke, then shots being fired. A soldier was running to the back. Raiden got up and used his gun like a baseball bat. The guard never knew what hit him. The oriental woman saw Raiden hitting the guard. She was standing in the middle of the room and yet no bullets hit her. She was looking straight into Raiden's eyes. Raiden began feeling tired. Then a shot passed over his head and he snapped out of it. The woman was escaping. She was going to the dormitories. Raiden followed, he knew she was going to take the vent as Snake did. He had to stop her. Once he got to the showers, there was no trace of her. She had escaped.

"Damn?"

Raiden went back to the lobby, the shots had stopped. The dead bodies filled the floor. He could see Snake and Meryl.

Snake and Meryl got ready. They would have to be quick. The elevator was going to stop.

"We should pull the pins." Meryl suggested.

Snake nodded. Both pulled the pins. They had 5 seconds before the grenade exploded.

_One_

The elevator stopped.

_Two_

The doors began to open.

_Three_

The doors were wide open. The soldiers turned their heads looking towards the elevator.

_Four_

Snake and Meryl threw the grenades.

_Five_

The grenades exploded. A wave of heat crossed the room. A few soldiers were instantly dead. Snake and Meryl pointed their guns. They began firing upon anything that was standing. They hoped that Raiden took Snake's advice. Snake ran out of bullets. He went for another clip. Meryl was still shooting, saving bullets.

_She's not a rookie anymore. Those eyes have no more innocence in them._

When Snake finished reloading, everyone was down. They walked out of the elevator.

The floor was full of bodies. In the corner by the dormitories, Snake saw someone.

"Snake." Raiden removed the balaclava from his head while running towards them.

"Meryl."

She nodded.

"What happened to you kid?" Snake asked.

"It's a long story" Raiden wanted to tell him other things. "Ocelot's here and Vamp too."

"Vamp. Are you sure?" Snake sounded surprised.

"Yes it's him."

"Who's Vamp." Meryl asked

"He's just a lackey of the Patriots, someone that should be dead." Raiden sounded a bit angry, the memories of Vamp stabbing Emma still lingered in his mind.

"Who are the Patriots?" Meryl asked as she heard the name 'Patriots' for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ocelot was sitting behind his desk looking at his computer screen. It showed two men and a woman talking. It was another of Ocelot's secret cameras, only he had access to them.

"We're almost there Snake. Almost there." Ocelot said with a British accent.

He raised his hand to his head. He began hearing voices in his head.

_Get out of my mind Liquid._

"I don't think so" the British accent was more accentuated

_This is my body._

"Not anymore Ocelot."

_Noooooooooo_

"Soon we will fight brother." Ocelot smiled.

* * *

Snake didn't found strange that Meryl knew nothing about The Patriots. Sometimes even he wished he had never heard of them.

"Well, you see…"

Raiden began talking. Snake knew they didn't have much time to waste on these matters so he interrupted.

"I'll give you the short version."

Raiden stopped talking.

"By what we know so far it seems that the Patriots are the ones that control the United States."

"Control!" Meryl was surprised

"Yes. In some manner they control what you read, see and hear. They control every aspect of the United States."

"That's impossible." Meryl thought Snake was joking.

"I thought so too. But I've been proven wrong. That tanker incident four years ago was caused by the Patriots. They pinned the oil spill on me and Otacon, and erected the Big Shell."

"That thing that was above Arsenal Gear?" Meryl asked

After the incident at the Federal Hall two years ago. The Patriots made sure the press knew that the incident had been a terrorist action led by former members of the Navy SEAL's special anti-terrorist training squad, "Dead Cell". They fed the public the story that Dead Cell kidnapped President James Johnson and the former President George Sears and that they had a nuclear weapon pointed at New York. The Patriots told the public that Dead Cell pushed the US government into giving them thirty billion dollars. They also said that Dead Cell developed Arsenal Gear and the Metal Gear Ray. In result the story that Dead Cell killed President James Johnson, the corpse of Ex-President George Sears standing beside the statue of George Washington near Federal Hall, the crash of Arsenal Gear into New York and the elimination of the Dead Cell members, brought together the people of the United States leading them to believe anything that the Government said. Soon the United States were stronger than ever before and the Patriots were still just mere fiction.

"Yes. That thing above Arsenal Gear." Snake responded

"The story they gave the public was a lie!" Raiden was a bit exalted.

"I don't believe it!" Meryl bowed her head.

Snake continued.

"After that Otacon and I found who the Patriots were."

"Were?" Meryl was even more confused

"They were already dead. All twelve of them, it had happened about hundred years ago."

Meryl didn't say anything, her face was livid.

"We also found out that one of The Patriots contributed for Philanthropy."

"What!" Meryl looked at Snake

Raiden was hearing this for the first time.

"It surprised me too. After that Otacon and I separated ourselves with the rest of Philanthropy. We were going to destroy anything that had to do with Metal Gear without anyone's help."

Meryl's face was sad.

"Anyway we're not sure that Philanthropy is being controlled by the Patriots."

Meryl took a few seconds to grasp the entire situation, but she knew she couldn't over analyze things. She had mission to accomplish and she couldn't have doubts about it. She pulled herself together.

"What about you." Meryl pointed at Raiden

"He's a long story, a story for which we don't have time. We need to get a move on"

"Where are we going Snake?" Raiden asked

"You two go find Rose."

"What about you?" Meryl asked

"I've got to find Naomi."

"Who?" Raiden asked

"That's another long story" Snake headed for a dead soldier's body and grabbed his radio.

Meryl took Snake's example and forgot all about the Patriots. Once she had the time she would pursue it, but not now.

"The other Enforcer escaped." Raiden blurted out "It was my fault"

"Don't worry. They already know we're here. We just have to keep moving and stay out of the enemy's sight. What's the radio frequency Meryl?"

"It's 140.15"

"Alright, go you two."

Raiden and Meryl headed towards the elevator. Meryl grabbed a balaclava from one of the bodies from the ground. Meryl turned her head to look at Snake.

_I won't lose you again Snake._

The elevator doors were still open.

"Where will you go Snake?" Meryl asked

"I'll check out the research floor."

Raiden and Meryl entered the elevator.

"Where are we headed?" Raiden asked

"Well the detention block is on the last floor. Floor -3."

"Where was I before?"

"You were in Floor -2. That's the offices, they have a few detention rooms there, but when I saw the black haired woman the soldiers were taking her to Floor -3"

Raiden hadn't picked up on it before, but Rose's hair wasn't black or at least it wasn't the last time they saw each other. Yet somehow Raiden knew the woman Meryl was talking about was Rose.

"Then let's go. Good luck Snake" Raiden gave a salute to Snake as the doors were closing.

"When you find her go up to Otacon and get out of here, you won't get him on the CODEC because of the storm. Don't wait for me." Snake said as the doors were almost shut.

The doors closed. Raiden didn't have the time to disagree.

_I won't leave you here Snake._

Meryl used the square key she got from Steiner and inserted in the slot next to Floor -3.

"Put this on Raiden." She handed Raiden the balaclava she had picked up.

"Don't you need it?"

"No I've got a plan. Put this one on"

Raiden dropped the one he had on his hand and grabbed Meryl's. It had a red square in the front. Meryl was taking off the soldier's uniform.

"I don't understand?"

"That balaclava means you're a ranking officer. You'll take me as your prisoner. This way we can get to the detention block without a sweat."

Raiden was beginning to like Meryl, she was resourceful.

"Nice plan."

Meryl nodded. She turned the little square key and pushed the Floor -3 button. They were going down.

* * *

Shadow was walking back and forth. Steiner still hadn't reported in.

_What's taking him so long?_

Shadow was observing Naomi as she typed fervently on the keyboard.

_Yes, hurry._

The drugs were working like a charm.

After a few minutes Shadow's radio came to life

"It is me." the voice on the other side was incredibly sweet

"What is it, Lyla? Has Steiner reported in?"

"Steiner is dead." Lyla conveyed no emotion with her voice.

"What! Impossible, Snake couldn't have defeated him."

"I am looking at him. He is dead." Lyla paused "The man with the blonde hair is looking for a woman."

"What woman?"

"I did not have time to be sure."

"Dammit." Shadow was furious

"I do not know what the other two want."

"Two?"

"Yes, a man and a woman."

Shadow remembered that when he went to pick Dr. Naomi a soldier stood in the floor next to the elevator. He had thought that Snake had shoot him, but now he suspected that maybe it was the woman Lyla was talking about.

"Very good information Lyla. Where are you now?"

"Floor -1. I took the vent that the man used to escape."

"Very good, I want you to go to Floor -3 and guard the other elevator. I've got Vamp guarding him."

"Yes, Shadow."

Shadow tuned the radio to a different frequency.

"Call the men in Floor 0. I want them to secure the Research floor." Shadow was going to play it safe. He couldn't let anything happen now that they were so close.

"Yes sir."

He tuned the radio again.

"Ocelot can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"Snake killed Steiner."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"It seems we have quite a few intruders."

"I've told you that he is not to be trusted."

"Who? Vamp?"

"Yes. Maybe it was him that brought the intruders here."

"That's easy to say without proof."

"I'll get you proof then."

"Very well, but that's not why I called you, I want to come up here and take Dr. Naomi when she's finished her job to Floor -4. I'm going there now."

"Take her to him?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Ocelot ended the conversation with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Snake was waiting for the elevator to arrive at Floor -3 so he could use it.

"Attention." His radio was shouting "All men in Floor 0 head for the Research Floor and secure it. I repeat. All men in Floor 0 head for the Research Floor and secure it."

Snake was right. Naomi was on the Research Floor and that meant the strange thing that he had seen before fighting Steiner had something to do with it.

The elevator had stopped. Snake was going for the call button when the elevator began to move again. It seemed to stop on the floor below.

_The other Enforcer_.

The elevator went down again. After it stopped Snake waited a few seconds before calling it, waiting to see what happened. He pushed the call button. He had his SOCOM ready just in case. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There was nothing there. He entered and pushed the "Research and Development Labs. – Floor 1" button.

* * *

Raiden and Meryl got to Floor -3 without a hitch. As the elevator doors opened Raiden could see that this floor was very different from the others. The walls seemed old unlike the rest of the floors. The corridors were very wide and the ceiling was high. They were a couple of soldiers roaming the place.

"This is it." Meryl was a little apprehensive "I've never been here, so I don't know this place."

_Snake should be here. _The Soliton radar that Snake used would have come in handy Raiden thought.

"We'll manage." Raiden was optimistic nonetheless.

They turned left to the first corridor. They didn't know where they were going. Meryl was in front of Raiden. He was grabbing her arms to make the impression she was handcuffed. Near a cross in the corridor they stopped, wondering which way they should go.

"Where to?" Raiden asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe…"

"Sir." A soldier had just appeared saluting beside Raiden.

Raiden improvised.

"Carry on trooper."

"Yes sir."

Meryl gave a quick look at Raiden.

"Huh…Can you tell me where the detention block is?" Raiden got the idea.

"Sir, yes sir. You just have to follow the arrows ahead.

Raiden and Meryl looked ahead and felt stupid. A few large arrows painted on the walls were pointing to several locations on this floor.

"Thank you." Raiden walked towards the arrows. "We have to go straight."

"Look." Meryl used her head to point at an arrow.

It said "Elevator" but it pointed the opposite way of the elevator that Raiden and Meryl had used.

"That's weird." Raiden said.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Anyway we don't have time for this." Raiden's thoughts were all about finding Rose.

* * *

The elevator only took a few seconds to reach the Research Floor. Snake was ready in case any soldiers were on the lookout. The Soliton radar took only a few seconds to map out the entire floor. In front of the elevator several boxes were piled up. The left part of the floor had a series of laboratories as did the right side. He noticed a soldier near the opposite of him. He hid himself behind a stack of boxes.

Snake decided to go left. He went slowly watching his step. He could see several rooms. The doors were black iron, with a very small window. He didn't find Naomi in the left part of the Floor. He headed right.

* * *

As Lyla left the elevator in Floor -3 she sensed something, a presence of a man.

_You again._

Lyla found a soldier and questioned him.

"Have you seen someone walking through here with a woman?"

"Yes ma'am" the soldier was a bit afraid, he was talking to an Enforcer.

"Where were they going?"

"To the detention block ma'am."

Lyla turned her head in the direction of the detention block.

_I'll find you._

She began walking.

"Is everything alright ma'am?"

"I am going there too. When Shadow arrives tell him I went hunting for the intruders. Got it?"

"Yes." the soldier saluted as Lyla walked away.

* * *

Raiden and Meryl walked for a few minutes. This floor was much bigger that all of the others. Then they reached a double door.

"Detention Block" a sign said above the door.

"This is it"

"Yes. Remember to treat me like a prisoner. You have to make sure you take me directly into the cell."

"Okay." Raiden was apprehensive. "Here we go"

The double door opened, on the right stood a desk and a soldier behind it. On the left another door, this one had a security measure. A security card was needed to open it.

_This is it._

"Move it!" Raiden pushed Meryl.

The soldier behind the desk got up.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes you can. You can start by opening that door so I can lock up this…woman."

Meryl thought Raiden was doing great.

"Sir I haven't received any information about a prisoner."

"Of course you haven't. I've caught her snooping around here just now."

"Oh…huh…this has never happened before."

"Look son." Raiden was roughing up his voice "I'm your ranking officer and if you don't want to spend your vacations in a cell I suggest you let me in so I can put her in one."

The soldier was frightened.

"Very well sir. I'll open it right up."

The soldier left the desk and neared the door. He took out a security card and passed through the card reader near the door. The door unlocked and the soldier opened it up for Meryl and Raiden.

"It's the door on the right at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you." Raiden pushed Meryl again "Good job son."

The soldier locked the door behind them.

"How was that? Do you think he suspects anything?"

"No. That was good." Meryl said "Very convincing"

They headed towards the door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Snake continued to check the Research floor for Naomi. The floor only had three soldiers patrolling. Snake found another room and another door. Snake could see Naomi through the door window. She was sitting on a desk pushing the keys on the keyboard feverishly.

He also saw a man. An old man, his face was full of wrinkles. He was wearing some kind of lab coat. He watched as the man reached for his radio.

"As the backup arrived yet" Snake could hear everything inside the room.

"No sir." Snake also heard the soldier. He was on the other end of the floor near the elevator.

"Dammit. What's taking them so long, try to reach them?"

"Yes sir."

Snake knew they wouldn't respond. They were all dead.

"You seem to become more resistant to the drugs." Shadow replied as Naomi stopped pushing the keys.

"He won't survive." Naomi's voice was calm

"I'll be the judge of that. Just finish the job." Naomi resumed her work.

"Sir, they don't respond." Snake heard the soldier near the elevator.

"Very well, get your men here. I want you to guard her until Ocelot arrives." Snake's face became more alert. Ocelot was coming here.

"Yes sir." the soldiers would arrive near the door soon, Snake had to hide.

Shadow tuned the radio.

"Attention all personnel" Shadow's voice could be heard all across the floor.

Snake looked up and saw speakers. He guessed that all the floors had them.

"This is an emergency. There are intruders in the facility, they maybe be using our own equipment. I want all soldiers to inspect suspicious personnel."

Snake thought about Raiden and Meryl.

The soldiers were getting near the room and Shadow was coming out of it. Snake ducked behind a stack of boxes.

Shadow left the room.

"Guard her with your life."

"Yes sir" the soldiers responded in unison.

Shadow went for the elevator.

Snake watched as the soldiers took their positions, two inside and one just outside the door.

_I've got to find a way in._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Raiden and Meryl got to the door at the end of the corridor. Once they entered it they saw another corridor with a lot of cell doors. A soldier stood at one of the doors in the middle of the corridor.

"It's that one." Meryl whispered at Raiden.

"How are you sure?" Raiden whispered back.

"They wouldn't bother in protecting the prisoners."

"You're right."

Raiden and Meryl headed towards the door with the guard in front of it. Once they got there. Raiden began again.

"Excuse me. I need a cell for this woman"

"Huh…sir?" the soldier's voice sounded jerky

"I need a cell."

"Just use your key sir."

Raiden looked at Meryl. She was moving her hand behind her back. Raiden looked at it. Meryl was holding a small square key.

"Ahh…yes of course, my key."

Raiden took Meryl's key and used it on the cell opposite the soldier. He pushed Meryl inside it.

"What do I do now?" Raiden whispered even lower

"Give me the key and try convincing him that you need to see who's inside that cell. If that doesn't work I'll get out of here and knock him out"

"Okay." Raiden handed the key to Meryl and stepped out of the cell closing the door.

"So who's inside?" Raiden blurted out.

Meryl shook her head.

_That's subtle._

"I can't answer that question sir."

"Why not?"

The soldier hesitated for a bit "Orders sir."

"What's your name son?" Raiden roughed his voice again

"Private Johnny Sasaki, sir"

"Well Johnny I have orders to get into that cell."

"Sir my orders are that only Shalashaska can enter this cell."

"Who?"

The soldier hesitated again.

"You know the one they call Revolver Ocelot." Johnny seemed more comfortable talking "I don't like him very much. But I still can't let you through. I'm very sorry sir"

Raiden had no more ideas. Then a voice came up from speakers across the corridor.

"Attention all personnel, this is an emergency. There are intruders in the facility, they maybe be using our own equipment. I want all soldiers to inspect suspicious personnel."

Raiden looked at Johnny and he looked back.

"Hey…get your hands up" Johnny was going for his weapon when Meryl opened her cell "What the hell!"

Raiden took out the gun from him with a fast movement of his arm.

Johnny threw his hands to the air "Please don't kill me!" he was frightened to the bones.

"Open up the door if you don't want to die!" Meryl ordered

"Fine" Johnny used a special card key and unlocked the door "Wait a minute, don't I know you?" he was looking at Meryl.

"That hair…it's…you. The woman from Shadow Mose…ohhhhhhhhhhh…my stomach." The noise of bowel movements invaded the room.

Meryl punched Johnny in the face and he fell to the floor knocked out.

Raiden opened the door. The cell was white and the walls were padded. In the center stood Rosemary, she was playing with a little child.

* * *

Otacon began waking up. He was still feeling a bit woozy. He didn't know the height he had fallen from and he also didn't know how much time had passed. He got to his feet and grabbed his flashlight. He was surrounded by dirt. There was no door. No apparent entrance. At the end of the pole stood what seemed like an elevator. It looked like it could carry three or four people. Otacon used is digital device to check the blueprints. He was on the right place but there was no way into the facility. He reached for his CODEC. It gave a "No Response signal".

_Damn_

_

* * *

_

Snake was wondering what he could do to get inside. He had to get Naomi out of there. He had to draw the soldier's attention. Snake reached for the grenades, he still had one stun grenade and two chaff grenades.

_It might work._

He grabbed the chaff grenade and pulled the pin. He threw it away from the guard, making sure he wouldn't hear it going off.

Once the chaff grenade blew it disrupted all electronic equipment.

Inside the room Naomi's computer went black.

"What did you do?" a soldier asked.

"Nothing."

Snake could hear them from behind the boxes. Soon the guard by the door entered the room leaving an opportunity for Snake.

"What's going on?" the soldier by the door asked.

"It's her computer."

"I'll call for a repair…"

Snake grabbed the soldier by the door from behind and pointed his SOCOM at the soldier's throat.

"What the hell! Don't move." a soldier went for his gun and pointed it to Snake "Call for backup." He ordered the other soldier beside him.

The soldier complied. Naomi stood frozen on her seat.

"It doesn't work."

Snake knew his chance was almost here.

"What. Let me see that" as the solider turned his head to look at the radio, Snake took the gun from the soldier's throat and shot. The first guard was down. Another shot. The second was down. The soldier that Snake was grabbing tried to escape, but Snake didn't let him. He grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He fell unconscious.

"Naomi can you move?"

Naomi got up.

"Why did you come back?"

"We don't have much time. Ocelot's coming." Snake stretched out a hand at her.

Naomi got the message. She took his hand.

They headed for the elevator.

* * *

The elevator stopped and Shadow got out. A guard was standing there.

"Sir, the Enforcer has told me to give you a message."

"What is it?" Shadow asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"She told me she was going to huh…'hunt' the intruders."

Shadow was looking suspicious.

_Why would they come here?_

"Can I go sir?"

"Yes." Shadow had more important things to worry about. Lyla was even stronger than Steiner, she shouldn't have a problem.

Shadow walked away. The elevator began going up.

* * *

Snake and Naomi called the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Otacon, he's on the top."

"Snake there's something I have to tell you."

The doors opened and they entered.

"You can tell me when you're safe."

Snake pushed the top button.

"No, there's not a lot of time" Naomi was holding Snake's arm tighter. "We can't let him do it"

Snake made no case of Naomi. The elevator took a few seconds from Floor 2 to Floor 3 between they passed by the gigantic space Snake had seen on the way down, although the walls of the elevator were transparent the place was still very dark to notice anything. The elevator stopped. The doors opened and Snake flinched. He grabbed Naomi and pulled her to the side of the elevator. Near the voice activated elevator stood at least ten soldiers. They didn't notice the other elevator. It was risky he only had one more stun grenade and two clips for his SOCOM.

"We have to risk it." He looked at Naomi.

"Snake listen to me. We have to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here against my will doing a job that I find repulsive. I don't want to have anything to do with genetics any more. I need to stop him. I don't want another Gray Fox."

"What do you mean?" Snake gave another peek at the soldiers. They still hadn't notice the elevator.

"I mean someone that should have remained dead. You have to help me stop Ocelot." Naomi sounded very sad "Don't you get it Snake? The person that has been subjected to genetic tissue reconstruction is…" The elevator doors closed. Snake was looking deep into Naomi's eyes "Big Boss."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jack!" Rose's voice was sweet and kind. She was a beautiful woman.

Raiden ran to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened to your hair?" Raiden asked. Rose looked different. She looked exactly like two years ago near Federal Hall when Raiden found that she too was working for the Patriots "Why are you like that?"

"It was Ocelot" Rose was close to tears "He wanted you to know that he's got control over you."

"That son of a bitch." Raiden was angry

"What is she talking about Raiden, control over you? "

Raiden made no case of it instead he grabbed Rose's hand.

"We have to get out of here."

"We have to take Olga's child" Rose pointed to the child playing on the floor.

"That's Olga's child?" Raiden asked.

Meryl had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Yes it is."

Raiden nodded. Rose went over by the child.

"Listen I want you to come with me."

The child didn't respond.

"We have to hurry, they are looking for us!" Meryl warned.

Rose grabbed the child and they all left the cell.

"Alright I'll go on ahead, if it's safe I'll call you on the radio Meryl."

"Ok." Meryl nodded.

Raiden began running to the exit of the detention block. He had to find a way out, he couldn't lose Rose again.

The soldier behind the desk saw Raiden behind the door and opened it.

"Everything ok sir?"

"Yes." Raiden went for the guard and smashed his weapon into the soldier's head. He fell unconscious. "You can come. It's safe." Raiden spoke into the radio.

Raiden didn't know how much soldiers there would be outside the room but he didn't care he wouldn't give up now that he was this close.

"What now?" Meryl asked "We'll never make it out there like this."

Raiden remembered being in a similar situation where the chances weren't on him. Two years ago on Arsenal Gear.

"_From what I can tell, Arsenal is headed for Manhattan. I don't know what Solidus is planning, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another. There's also a troop of_

_production-model Rays ahead."_

"_How many units Snake?"_

"_Twenty-five, according to Olga."_

"_Twenty-five?"_

"_Yeah. Can't say I've faced that many Metal Gears before, but -- I think we can deal."_

"_No way we can..."_

"_We can because we have no other choice."_

He didn't have a choice now.

"We can do this." Raiden's tone was decisive "Meryl give me your gun, you guard Rose and the child, leave the fighting to me. We just need to get to the elevator"

Meryl handed Raiden the gun. Raiden was ready. He opened the door.

* * *

Vamp stood behind a big circular glass. It was some sort of medical room. On the other side of the glass some kind of metal coffin was connected to all sorts of medical machines. The door behind the man opened.

"How's he doing Vamp?" Shadow asked

Vamp turned around to Shadow.

"No vital signs yet."

"I thought she would be over by now." Shadow came closer to the glass "Soon we'll have the information."

"Shadow, its Ocelot." Shadow picked up his radio

"Has she finished it?"

"No. She isn't here. Two soldiers are dead and another knocked out."

"What?" Shadow was furious.

* * *

Otacon surveyed the walls again.

_No way in._

Otacon was wasting time. Maybe Snake and Raiden were already dead. Otacon shook his head.

_Think, think._

He surveyed the elevator again. It was a normal elevator. The wheels near the pole moved the elevator up. Then it hit him, he felt so stupid.

_If it goes up, it means it also goes down._

He checked the lower part of the elevator he could see some very small beams of light. He entered the elevator and looked for a button down. He cleaned the dirt and found it, an arrow pointing down. He pushed it. After a few seconds the elevator moved down. He could see a room below, a very small room. It was filled with cardboard boxes and a door was opposite the elevator. Once the elevator stopped and Otacon got out he inspected the boxes. They were filled with computers, weapons and electronic equipment, but it was equipment he had never seen before. Then he heard a noise outside the room, someone was coming. Otacon had to hide fast.

* * *

Snake couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Big Boss._

_Th_e man that changed Snake's life forever.

The man that turned Snake's life into a never-ending spiral of violence and war.

"Big Boss is dead." Snake asked Naomi with the hope she was wrong about what she had just said.

"Yes, he was, and technically still is." Naomi paused "But not for long."

"How's that possible?"

"Snake I can tell you everything but we can't stay here.

Naomi was correct, the soldiers outside would eventually notice the elevator.

"Where to?" Snake asked grasping the thought that Big Boss could become alive again.

"We need to go to Floor -3, but I don't have the key."

Snake reached into his equipment. He had used the key once to get to Floor 0. He took it out.

"You mean this?"

Naomi looked at Snake's hand. He was holding a small square key.

"Yes."

Snake inserted it in the slot beside Floor -3 and turned it. The elevator began to move.

"Now tell me why are you bringing back Big Boss?" Snake let go of Naomi.

Naomi looked to the side as if thinking about the right words to say.

"It's because of Ocelot. He told the Patriots that Big Boss possesses incredible secrets in his mind. The Patriots have confidence on Ocelot he has always been their best man. Because of that they gathered the scientific minds to work on the complete genetic reconstruction of his body and mind."

The elevator stooped. Snake grabbed Naomi again. The floor was deserted. Snake peeked around checking for soldiers, but found none.

"Let's go." Snake and Naomi walked out of the elevator.

"We must go right."

"Go on with your story." Snake was fearful

They began walking to the right.

"Very well"

The elevator went back up.

"Snake can you hear me, Snake!" Snake's radio interrupted the conversation

"Meryl! What's going on?"

"It's Raiden he needs help."

"Where are you now?"

"We're near the entrance of the detention block."

Snake looked and saw an arrow pointing to the detention block

"I'm close, I'll be right there."

Snake looked at Naomi. She understood. They sped off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ocelot took the elevator to the Research floor. Once there he found no guards. He went to Naomi's laboratory. There were two soldiers dead and one knocked out. Ocelot reached for his radio.

"Shadow, its Ocelot."

"Has she finished it?"

"No. She isn't here. Two soldiers are dead and another knocked out"

"What?" Shadow's tone was one of fury.

After a few seconds of pause.

"Is it possible they left?"

"Not likely, I posted soldiers on the Top floor."

"Good, but that means they're still here. We have to get her alive, we can't quit now. She's too close."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lyla told me there were intruders in Floor -3. Maybe the one that took Doctor Naomi went there too."

"I'm on my way."

"Remember Ocelot we need her alive."

"I know." Ocelot turned off his radio.

_I need her Snake, I need Naomi. I'm so close._

Ocelot headed for the elevator and used a little square key on Floor -3. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

* * *

As Raiden opened the door and pointed his gun he could see someone at the far end of the corridor. It was the Enforcer, a beautiful oriental woman with black hair. She wore some kind of silver bandana. Raiden couldn't see any gun on her.

"Keep away or I'll shoot." Raiden pointed his gun steady. "Let's move."

Meryl, Rose and the child, followed behind Raiden.

"I cannot let you pass." Lyla's voice conveyed no emotion

Raiden took out his balaclava and stopped. He took aim to Lyla's heart.

"Meryl, take Rose and get out of here, NOW!"

Meryl obeyed, she grabbed Rose and they began to run.

"If you touch any of them I'll shoot."

Meryl and Rose passed by Lyla, she did nothing.

"They will die after you." Lyla opened her eyes wide.

Raiden froze.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Raiden screamed.

Meryl and Rose whipped around.

"JACK!" Rose yelled out

Meryl didn't know what was going on. Lyla hadn't moved an inch and somehow Raiden took his hands to his head and screamed out loud. She reached for her radio.

"Snake can you hear me, Snake!"

"Meryl! What's going on?"

"It's Raiden he needs help."

"Where are you now?"

"We're near the entrance of the detention block in Floor -3."

"I'm close, I'll be right there."

Raiden fell to his knees. Rose wanted to help him. Meryl grabbed harder. The child began crying.

"No you'll only get yourself killed." Meryl said.

Two soldiers appeared behind her.

"What the hell?"

"Get your hands up."

The situation was impossible to resolve. Raiden was kneeling on the floor screaming, Meryl was holding Rose back from helping him and a child was crying.

"I said get your hands up."

Two shots broke through the noise. The soldiers fell to the ground. It was Snake.

"What's going on here?" He saw Rose with a child in her arms and Raiden on his knees screaming from the top of his lungs.

"How did you get here so fast?" Meryl asked

Snake made no case of it "Meryl, get Rose and Naomi to a safe place. I'm going to help Raiden."

Meryl obeyed, she pulled Rose. Rose saw Snake looking at her.

"Please help him." Rose pleaded

Snake nodded.

Meryl led the way followed closely by Rose and Naomi.

Snake could see Lyla's back. He pointed his gun. Raiden stooped screaming and fell to the ground. Lyla turned around and faced Snake.

"Your friend has had an amazing life. But I wonder if you really know why he's here."

"What did you do to him?"

"The same thing I will do to you."

* * *

Raiden watched as Meryl and Rose passed by Lyla, she did nothing.

"They will die after you." Lyla opened her eyes wide.

Raiden couldn't move.

_What is this?_

Then an enormous pain passed through his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Raiden screamed.

Raiden only felt pain. He heard someone shouting out his name in the distance "JACK!"

Raiden began seeing things as the pain grew bigger. He saw his childhood. He could see himself holding a gun, killing people. He was with other kids. He saw the adults passing by, congratulating him.

"Good one Jack the Ripper."

"Nice one Jack."

"You really are the White Devil."

Then one man kneeled before him.

"You see son I told you. You're great at killing."

Raiden knew that face.

_Solidus._

Raiden saw himself growing up. He was taken from the battlefield and into an army base. He was in a room assembling weapons blindfolded. Outside the room behind a glass several men and women took notes.

The pain grew bigger. Raiden took his hands to his head and fell on his knees.

He could see Rose standing outside Federal Hall. He was talking to her. The pain got bigger. Now he saw the Big Shell. He could see Snake handing him a SOCOM. The pain grew even more, Raiden felt like he was dying. He could see Snake, Fortune, Ocelot and Solidus on top of Arsenal Gear. Then fast forward to the top of Federal Hall. He could see Solidus talking.

"_Jack, listen to me. We're all born with an expiration date. No one lasts forever. Life is nothing but a grace period – for turning our genetic material into the next generation."_

Raiden felt like he was near death.

Now he saw Ocelot. He was talking to him.

"_Follow my orders and Rose won't die."_

Then suddenly just like it started the pain stopped. Raiden fell to the ground. He opened his eyes calmly and saw Lyla and Snake.

"Your friend has had an amazing life. But I wonder if you really know why he's here." Lyla spoke.

"What did you do to him?" Snake asked.

"The same thing I will do to you."

Raiden still had nightmares about his past, but now he had relived it again. Raiden tried his best to speak.

"Get away Snake. She has some sort of power."

Snake took Raiden's remark into consideration but he had already fought his share of freaks.

"I'll take my chances kid."

Raiden had to do something. Somehow Lyla could make people relive the past.

"Yes Jack." Lyla spoke still facing Snake "You saw your past. It is an amazing past. The more pain you have in your past the easier it is for me to hurt you."

Raiden didn't know what to say.

_I can't believe it._

"Believe it Jack the Ripper, by knowing your past I know everything about you."

Snake had enough of it he was going to shoot her.

"Now you Snake." Lyla stared at Snake's eyes.

He wouldn't give her time, he shot. The bullet hit Lyla right on the chest, but she didn't budge.

"My suit his bullet proof Snake. Your reactions are quite fast, no wonder Steiner could not defeat you, even in his personal room."

Snake aimed for her head, but it was too late. The pain was going over his body.

"Now it is time to look into your past Solid Snake." Lyla was giving a very faint smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Otacon hid himself behind the boxes. He heard the door opening and two people talking.

"What's this thing for anyway?"

"Don't know, but it's marked so we take it."

Otacon heard a thud.

"Alright, let's get something to eat."

"Sure."

The door closed again. Otacon peeked. He could see a big box that wasn't there before. It had something written on the side "FOR RELEASE TO THE PUBLIC". Otacon opened the box and saw several weapons.

_What are these?_

He had never seen weapons like that. They seemed modern. He was going to pick one up for close inspection but a noise outside the door made him go back behind the boxes.

The door opened again.

"You see, the elevator is down here."

Otacon felt stupid.

"Who could it be?"

A soldier grabbed his radio.

"Security, did anyone access the box elevator in floor -4."

They used the elevator to take the boxes to the surface.

Otacon realized it now. It was obvious that the Patriots research and development made all the technology available at the United States. They would create some prototypes and then release them to the army or to the general public when they saw fit. After a few seconds the radio spat back.

"No, no one has been authorized."

"Maybe it's another intruder."

Otacon now knew that Snake and Raiden had already caused a bit of confusion.

"Search this room. I'll search the corridor outside."

"Very well."

The door close, Otacon didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight the soldier.

_Damn_

Otacon could see the soldier's flashlight. He was getting near.

* * *

Shadow was walking across the room behind the glass.

_This is taking too long. We need her now._

"Shadow" Ocelot's voice came from Shadow's radio.

"Ocelot where are you?"

"I'm currently in Floor -3. I've found her."

"Naomi?"

"Yes. I've got two soldiers with me. They'll take her to you."

"Very good. What about you?"

"They seem to know about Metal Gear, I'm going to the hangar."

"Alright." Shadow turned the radio off. "We're back on schedule Vamp."

"It's not wise to let him near Metal Gear."

Shadow pointed to the metal coffin on the other side of the glass. "He's more important than Metal Gear now."

* * *

Meryl was running followed closely by Naomi and Rose, with a child on her arms, the child was calmer. They couldn't hear Raiden's screams anymore. Rose was worried by what that meant but she kept following Meryl. Meryl followed the arrows that pointed to the elevator. Then she stopped and lifted up her hand, making sure Naomi and Rose stopped too. She could hear someone talking.

"Follow me you two."

"Yes Shalashaska."

"Yes sir."

Meryl knew that voice.

_Ocelot._

"We can't go through here." Meryl whispered to Naomi and Rose.

"Then where do we go?" Rose asked.

"We can take a longer route to the elevator through there" Naomi pointed to another corridor behind them.

"Alright we'll do that. Let's go quietly."

They began moving but stopped suddenly as a scream came through the room. It wasn't Raiden.

_Snake._

Meryl was apprehensive. Then the child on Rose's arms began to cry.

"No, no, no don't cry, please don't cry." Rose's efforts were in vain.

"How interesting!"

Ocelot was behind them with the soldiers. They heard the scream and the crying and got there before Meryl, Naomi and Rose got away.

Ocelot reached his radio.

"Shadow."

"Ocelot where are you?"

"I'm currently in Floor -3. I've found her."

"Naomi?"

"Yes. I've got two soldiers with me. They'll take her to you."

"Very good. What about you?"

Ocelot looked at Meryl and smiled.

"They seem to know about Metal Gear, I'm going to the hangar to check if something's wrong."

Meryl wondered if Ocelot discovered she had been here looking for information about Metal Gear.

"Alright." Shadow responded.

Ocelot knew that with Naomi near Shadow he would have the time to do what he wanted.

"You two take her to Shadow." Ocelot pointed with his gun to Naomi.

Meryl couldn't do anything. They grabbed Naomi and went in the opposite direction of the elevator. Meryl remembered seeing an arrow that said "Elevator" but pointed in another direction.

"It seems Snake is in trouble. I hope he makes it or this is all in vain." Ocelot's voice changed a bit.

Meryl waited for Ocelot to kill them but he did nothing he stood there as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"Take a load off you two." Ocelot ordered.

Meryl sat near the wall as did Rose.

* * *

The pain was unlike any pain Snake had experienced before. He began seeing things. It was blurred, he only saw white. The vision became clearer, several men and women with white lab coats were around him. A man spoke.

"As you can see the aging process was the only thing that wasn't one hundred percent assured." The man pointed to a screen with several graphics "But I'm confident that won't be a problem."

The pain grew bigger.

He saw himself training, reading books watching videos, alone, always alone.

Even more pain.

He was talking to a man.

"FOXHOUND is the right place for you."

Snake began to scream, the pain was unbearable. He could see two men walking towards him. One had a large brown raincoat over him. The other was wearing a green combat suit.

"This is Gray Fox" the man with the raincoat pointed to the man in the combat suit "And I'm Big Boss, the commander of FOXHOUND"

Snake fell to the ground but Lyla hadn't finished it. The pain continued.

Snake saw as Gary Fox helped him with his training, punching and kicking him down.

"You have to be stronger than that."

Snake could see Big Boss across the room watching.

"You really are a tough one…" Gray Fox looked deep into Snake's eyes "Solid Snake."

Then suddenly the pain stopped. Snake could hear Lyla talking.

"I do not like interruptions Jack."

Snake opened his eyes. He could see Lyla facing him and Raiden behind her with his gun pointed at her, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"I know how you act Jack, the gun will not help you" Lyla turned and faced Raiden. Raiden got ready to shoot again.

"This time the pain will not stop, Jack."

Snake knew this was his chance he went for his equipment and grabbed the last stun grenade.

Lyla was walking towards Raiden. Raiden was afraid. If he missed Lyla would make him see his past again. He stood there frozen with his gun pointed at her.

Snake pulled the pin and threw it. The grenade stopped under Lyla's legs.

A loud bang and a white flash.

Snake had kept his eyes closed. He got up and opened them. He pointed his gun to where Lyla was, hoping to get a clear shot at her head. He could see Raiden still pointing his gun, but Lyla wasn't there.

Snake felt a kick on the back. He dropped his SOCOM. She was by his side. She had moved so quickly and so quietly that Snake didn't notice it.

"Impressive Snake, but not good enough." Lyla gave Snake another kick, this one to the head. She seemed to know some kind of martial art.

Raiden snapped out of it. His head became clearer. He passed his hand over his forehead. Although his past worried him, the present was more important. He ran towards Lyla and Snake. And grabbed Lyla's leg as she was about to kick Snake again.

"Now it's my turn." He kicked Lyla's other leg and she fell down.

Raiden turned to Snake. "Snake get back"

Lyla got up very fast. She took out a knife from underneath her suit and forced it towards Raiden. He was distracted looking at Snake

"Ahhhhhh."

She stabbed Raiden near his right shoulder. Snake watched Raiden falling to the ground bleeding. Lyla was looking at Snake.

"Get ready to face your past again."

Snake reacted fast by grabbing Lyla's arms stopping her from using the knife on him, and closing his eyes.

"You will not defeat me like that."

Snake felt as Lyla kicked him again and again. Snake was grabbing her arms trying to reach the knife in her hand. He opened his eyes for a second and saw it.

_My knife?_

Lyla must have removed it from Steiner. Snake grabbed it and try to take it from her hands.

"To use the knife Snake you will have to open your eyes."

Lyla was right. There was no way that Snake could hit her without opening his eyes because unlike his battle with Steiner, Lyla was very quiet.

Snake had no choice. He opened his eyes and took out the knife from her hands. He held the knife looking straight to the ground, only his SOCOM, Raiden and Lyla's legs were visible. He knew that once he looked at her face, the pain would begin. Then he noticed it, a reflection.

_Will it work?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The soldier's flashlight grew nearer to Otacon. He had a plan but he wasn't sure it would work. The light got nearer. He held tight is own flashlight and got ready.

_This is it._

He jumped out behind the boxes and pointed his flashlight directly into the soldier's eyes.

"What the hell…"

Otacon pushed him and the soldier fell to the ground. Otacon ran to the door.

"Hey Truman are you ok?" the soldier outside in the corridor asked.

Otacon had to time this perfectly. The soldier on the ground was already getting up.

The door began to open. Otacon concentrated and with all his strength pushed the door back. The other soldier fell to the ground. Otacon ran out of the room. He was in a very long corridor about 50 feet wide, the ceiling was covered with pipes and small lamps lit up the corridor. He didn't know where to go but he had to hurry. He went right running. He was looking behind as he ran seeing if the soldiers were already up. After a few feet he saw an interesting looking door. "Computer Room 2" said a sign above the door. He entered it. He could see a lot of state of the art supercomputers. He waited to hear if the guards passed by the door. They did.

"Do you think he's in here?"

"No, forget that place he probably went towards the secure area.

The soldiers walked away. Otacon gave a sigh of relief. He started investigating the computers. He had never seen anything like this. Somehow these supercomputers were made of a technology that Otacon had never seen before. Otacon guessed that the Patriots made this technology and decided when to release it to the general public. Otacon found a terminal and with his curiosity began pushing keys on the keyboard.

_Interesting._

Otacon found several data about nuclear tests and vehicle tests, but something caught more of his attention. A simulation file named MGR. He opened it and there it was on the screen, the data of Metal Gear Ray during the Big Shell incident two years ago. He then found something worse, documentation of the Metal Gear Ray being brought to this facility.

_I have to find Snake._

_

* * *

_

Shadow looked up to the security monitor waiting to see the elevator doors open.

"How long will it take her to finish?" Vamp asked.

"Not much I think. Ha, here she is."

Naomi was being grabbed by two soldiers. It took a few minutes for them to arrive where Shadow and Vamp were. The door opened.

"Sir here's the prisoner."

"Very well, now wait outside." Vamp grabbed Naomi and sat her in front of a computer as the soldiers left the room.

"Now finish the job!" Shadow ordered "There's no one to help you anymore, Snake is going to die."

"This goes against nature." Naomi pleaded

"I don't care. We need all the information we can get. Now FINISH THE JOB!"

Naomi turned her head to the computer screen and began pushing keys.

Shadow began laughing.

* * *

Snake wondered if the reflection in the knife would help him. His SOCOM was to his left. Lyla was near.

"Look at me Snake and it will all be over." Lyla's voice was sweet but with no emotion.

Snake had to move or he wouldn't be alive for much more time. He jumped into a roll in the direction of his SOCOM. He grabbed it as he got up. He used the reflection on the knife to see where Lyla was.

_I've got to shoot her in the head._

Snake had no way of knowing where the shot would hit but this was his only chance. Snake tried to remember how many bullets he had.

_Seven._

"Your gun will not help you. You have to look at me to shoot."

Snake moved the knife a little bit to get Lyla's head centered perfect in the knife's reflection. He shot.

"Missed, Snake."

Snake heard the bullet hitting the wall. Lyla got closer to him. Snake shot again.

"You want to ruin my suit?"

He had missed again. This time he took careful aim and shot again. The bullet hit the wall again.

_Damn. I thought that was it._

"Do you really think my head would be unprotected? This silver bandana protects me from anything that may hurt my head."

_What?_

Snake couldn't believe it. Then it came to his mind, that gadget that Ocelot was using on top of Arsenal Gear. It prevented him from being hit by bullets.

_There's no way to kill her._

Snake didn't know what to do. He had found someone he couldn't defeat.

"Come on Snake look at me. I want to see more of your past."

Snake shot a few more rounds but they had no effect.

"Your past is full of suffering, I want to see more." Lyla was getting very near.

Snake was ready to fire his last rounds when a kick to the stomach made him release the grip on his SOCOM, then another kick, this one to the chest. Snake fell down and opened his eyes. Lyla was over him.

"Are you ready to die Snake?"

Snake was defeated, Lyla's kick were incredibly strong. Lyla bowed down in front of Snake, her nose almost touched Snake's nose.

"Goodbye Solid Snake."

_This is it. This is the end for me._

Snake clenched his fists to hold the pain. That was when he noticed that he still had the knife in his left hand. Like instinct he moved his arm towards Lyla.

_There's no point to try and stab her, that suit would stop it._

Snake had a different idea.

Lyla was looking deep into Snake's eyes, she began opening them more.

_This is it._

Then with a swift movement Snake plunged the knife into Lyla's head. The knife broke and Lyla got up. Sparks were coming from the silver bandana. Snake had hit the bandana in the side.

"What have you done Snake!" Lyla was screaming.

Snake could see his SOCOM on the ground to the right. While on the ground he kicked Lyla. She was pushed backwards. Snake had time to pick up his SOCOM. Lyla was off balance.

Snake had grabbed the SOCOM. He pointed it straight to Lyla's head.

"Your past ends here!" Snake shot.

Lyla fell to the ground, dead.

Snake sighed.

"Snake!" Raiden was with his hand on his shoulder wound.

Snake dropped the knife handle and went near Raiden.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"We've got to move then. We've have to catch up to the others."

Raiden got up and grabbed Steiner's gun. He took out the rest of the soldier's uniform. He ripped the uniform to make a bandage for his wound.

"I'm ready."

They began running towards the elevator. Snake looked at Raiden and asked.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Who?"

"Lyla. She told me if I knew why you're here."

Raiden didn't answer. Snake suspected something was wrong.

"Are you hiding something for me?"

Before Raiden could answer they stopped, in front of them stood Ocelot, Meryl and Rose with the child in her arms. Ocelot was in the middle of the corridor swirling one of his Colts with his finger. Meryl was on his left side hugging the wall and Rose was on the other side on the ground calming the child.

"It seems like a reunion doesn't it?" Ocelot was grinning.

Raiden and Snake took aim.

"You don't want to do that." Ocelot pointed to his belt, the same gadget that deflected bullets. "You may hit one of them." Ocelot pointed to Meryl and Rose with his colt.

"What do you want?" Snake asked.

"Soon you'll know. Right now I just want to make sure you go the right way."

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked

"I want you to go to Floor -4 and take him to me."

Snake knew of who he was talking about.

"Take this." Ocelot threw to the ground some kind of card. "That will get you in Floor -4. After you've got him take him to me on Floor 0, I'll leave the door open."

"Why would I do all of that?" Snake asked.

Ocelot smiled. He walked left and grabbed Meryl. He pointed his Colt to her face. "Because if you don't I'll kill her."

"Damn you?" Snake asked

"Soon you'll now everything Snake. Now hurry up." Ocelot began walking backwards firmly grabbing Meryl.

Raiden kneeled before Rose.

"Are you ok?"

Rose nodded.

"Just one more thing Snake." Ocelot was smiling again "Seeing as I don't need you anymore." Ocelot looked in the direction of Raiden "I'll tell Snake the truth. Raiden has been working for me."

"Damn you Ocelot." Raiden was furious.

"What?" Snake couldn't believe it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Otacon looked through the computer files to see if he found some kind of map of this facility. After a few minutes he found a few maps of the area. He looked at it closely.

_I'm in Floor -4_.

Otacon remembered the soldier talking about it. He saw that the facility was quite big and that it had a lot of floors. He discovered that some kind of metal shielding beneath Floor 1 prevented any communications from devices like the CODEC, only special radios would work. Otacon reached for his CODEC and tried contacting Snake. The "NO RESPONSE" signal he got meant that Snake wasn't on this floor.

He found the computer room where he was on the map and memorized the route to an elevator. He was going to search every floor until he got a signal on the CODEC.

He opened the door quietly. There was no one in sight, he ran off.

_I just hope you're still alive._

_

* * *

_

Shadow and Vamp stood behind Naomi watching her pushing keys on the keyboard. Shadow was happy. This was his moment of glory.

"Sir." Shadow's radio was talking. He grabbed it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's the prisoner, she's gone and the child too."

"What do you mean? We don't have any prisoners here."

"Sir according to the logs the prisoner was only visited by Shalashaska."

"Ocelot."

_What are you up to?_

"Sir, do I send out the alert?"

"No need. Lyla has probably taken care of them."

"Alright sir. Over and out."

* * *

"It's true Snake." Ocelot said with a satisfied look on his face.

Snake was surprised. Raiden was the only person he thought couldn't be controlled again, especially by Ocelot. Raiden was furious. He was looking straight to Ocelot. No doubt that he wanted to kill him.

"Let me tell you a part of the story." Ocelot grinned "Because of time constraints I had to get you here fast. Reasons you'll find out soon. Anyway, getting you into this place wouldn't be easy, but I had a plan. Firstly I sent an anonymous tip to your Colonel that a Metal Gear and this place existed, he was working for Philanthropy and I thought he would contact you, but I was wrong. Instead of you I got his niece. She was resourceful, she was able to enter this place and stay hidden for a few weeks. But I found her. My plan had been compromised. But I had a backup one. After the Big Shell I've kept tabs on that boy." Ocelot pointed to Raiden. "I thought it was time to use him like the Patriots did."

"Damn you." Raiden yelled out in fury. "I'm gonna kill you."

Ocelot continued.

"I was able to kidnap his wife from under his nose. Then I met with the boy. I said that he would have to help me or I would kill Rose. Of course he accepted. I gave him a note with handwriting similar to yours, a nice cover story and you and your partner's location. I'm impressed at how well it worked." Ocelot gave a small laugh. "Did you really think he could have removed the nanomachines from his body alone? You and your partner fell for it and now here you are." Ocelot made a slight pause. "Now you see boy." Ocelot talked directly to Raiden. "I, like the Patriots, have control over you."

Raiden went for his gun.

"Enough!" Snake interrupted. Although he had been betrayed by Raiden he remembered something Raiden told him before _"My family is the most important thing to me. That's what I fight for."_ Snake never had a family but somehow he understood him.

"Raiden, you didn't have a choice."

Raiden was surprised

"I too would have done the same thing."

Snake watched Meryl being bullied by Ocelot and he understood that she, like Rose to Raiden, was very important.

"Just hurry up Snake or she'll die." Ocelot disappeared into a corner with Meryl.

* * *

Rose had kept silent during the entire thing. She caressed Raiden's face.

"It's alright Jack."

Raiden was with his head bowed.

"Snake I'm sorry, but…I had to do it."

"I understand." Snake's voice was calm.

"You do?" Raiden lifted his head and looked at Snake

"Yeah."

Snake realized he had changed, before he wouldn't get attached to anyone, now he had a best friend, Otacon, someone he liked, Meryl, and someone who looked up to him, Raiden. He couldn't let anything happen to those he cared about.

"Raiden we have to get moving." Snake stretched out his arm to Raiden. "We need to get Meryl." Raiden grabbed his hand and got up.

Snake picked the card that Ocelot had thrown to the ground. Raiden helped Rose get to her feet.

"We need to go to Floor -4." Snake hadn't seen a button on the elevator that said "Floor -4"

"I know the way Snake." Raiden felt like himself again. Now that he was free from Ocelot's control he could genuinely help Snake.

Snake noted that Raiden's eyes were different, not like when they met at the submarine. Raiden was more confident.

Snake knew he could trust him with his own life.

"Then let's go."

"What about Rose?"

"The top floor is filled with soldiers. She has to come with us, maybe we'll find another way out.

The child on Rose's arm was sleeping. They began moving. Raiden saw the arrow that pointed in the opposite direction of the main elevator.

"Another elevator huh?" Snake asked

"Yes."

"Attention all military personnel report to Floor -4" the speakers came on.

"We have to move if we want to get there alive." Snake knew they didn't have a fighting chance against all the soldiers.

They ran for a few seconds and reached the elevator doors. It had some sort of card reader on the side. Snake used the card Ocelot had given him. The doors opened and they entered. Another card reader was inside. Snake repeated the procedure and the doors closed.

_Here we go._

_

* * *

_

"Sir?" Shadow's radio came back on.

"What now?"

"It's the Enforcer."

"What about her?"

"Well…huh…she's dead."

Shadow froze. How could they have defeated Lyla, she was stronger that anyone else, her power was impossible to defeat.

"Sir…are you there…what do I do now?"

"Call every soldier to Floor -4. NOW!" Shadow had underestimated Snake, but not anymore.

"Yes sir. Right away."

"What's that?" Vamp asked pointing a screen.

Shadow looked up. The monitor showed the elevator doors and a man, apparently he was wearing a big white coat. He had ruffled hair and glasses on his face.

"Get soldiers in there now Vamp." Shadow couldn't believe it.

_Another intruder._

His disbelief grew even more when the elevator door opened up.

_Damn._

_

* * *

_

Otacon ran for a few minutes, according to his memory he should be near the elevator. After a few more corners he arrived. Beside the door there was some kind of card reader device.

_Crap._

Otacon looked around trying to see any other means to open the elevator. He only saw a surveillance camera pointing in the direction of the elevator doors.

_Now they know I'm here._

Otacon was about to run away when the elevator doors opened. Otacon couldn't believe it. Snake, Raiden and a woman holding a child were all in the elevator. Snake and Raiden were with their guns pointed, the woman, Otacon suspected it was Rose, was holding a child in her arms.

"Otacon." Snake sounded surprised as did Raiden.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I didn't hear from you guys so I decided to…" Snake saw the surveillance camera and cut the conversation short.

"Let's get out of here." Snake began running away from the elevator, the others followed "How did you get here?" Snake asked Otacon.

"I found another way in. It was more dangerous but I managed…."

"Where is it?" Raiden interrupted. "We need to get Rose out of here."

"I agree." Snake nodded. "Lead the way Otacon."

Otacon took the same path back to the box room where the elevator is. It took them a few minutes, the long and 50 feet wide corridors seemed endless.

Otacon could see the box room, he hadn't noticed it but a sign above the door said "Cleared for Public Acknowledgment".

"This is it." Otacon opened the door.

The room was full of cardboard boxes.

"This seems to be technology created by the Patriots, ready for release to the public." Otacon explained as he led them to the elevator. "Here we are."

"Good. Otacon take Raiden and Rose and get them to the Kamov."

Raiden looked at Snake.

"What about you?" Otacon asked

"I've got some unfinished business with Ocelot."

"Let me help Snake." Raiden wanted to recover Snake's trust.

"No, give me your gun" Raiden handed out the gun to Snake "You need to get Rose out of here."

Raiden wanted to help Snake but he needed to see Rose in a safe place first.

"But…Snake…" Otacon didn't understand

"Just get them to the Kamov, Otacon" Snake ordered.

"Alright. Let's go."

Raiden helped Rose into the elevator, the child slept in her arms. Otacon followed.

"We won't be able to contact from the surface, the shielding prevents it." Otacon said.

Snake didn't respond he just pushed the arrow that pointed up. The elevator went up.

Otacon wouldn't leave Snake alone, as soon as he got Raiden and Rose to the elevator, he would come back to get Snake.

* * *

Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snake, a blonde man and a woman with a child in her arms were in the elevator talking to the man with glasses. Shadow thought they were mocking him.

_How do they get here? How's this possible?_

Shadow then recognized two of them. Otacon was Snake's sidekick, an expert in computers, the other Shadow had seen before. Raiden, who had been one of the most important experiments of the Patriots and had been missing for some time was supposed to be controlled at all times and yet here he was in the one place he shouldn't be.

Snake and rest of them walked out of the elevator. Shadow reacted.

"Vamp, take a few soldiers and kill them."

"As you wish." Vamp was somehow happy.

As Vamp sped off the room Shadow sat opposite to Naomi, she hadn't stopped pushing keys. He used a computer and searched for the detention block files. He found something. Ocelot took a prisoner about two weeks ago. Shadow opened the file, it was Rose's face. Ocelot had been working behind Shadow's back. He reached for his radio.

"Ocelot?"

"Yes." Ocelot's voice was calm.

"You've betrayed me. Who are you working for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've found about the prisoner, you got her in here."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me Ocelot!"

"This is a set up. It was Vamp." Ocelot's tone was firmer.

"That's a lie and you know it. I'm placing you under arrest."

"I didn't want to tell you but I've placed a small camera in Vamp's room. You can access through your computer."

"No more games Ocelot."

"Just do it, access video bank number twenty two."

Shadow complied. He saw a man kneeling by his bed.

"This proves nothing Ocelot."

"Patience."

"_My queen, soon you and your father you'll be at peace. They will pay…"_ Vamp said as he held a picture of Commander Scoot Dolph and Helena Dolph.

Shadow stopped the video.

"This doesn't exonerate you Ocelot."

"I know, but if you give me more time I'll get you more proof."

"I'm placing you under the hangar soldier's guard. If you try to escape they'll kill you."

"Very well."

Shadow was a bit confused. Was Vamp the traitor? Or was it Ocelot?

He then ordered the men on the hangar to keep an eye on Ocelot. After that he turned to Naomi and watched as she worked on the computer.

_I hope its worth all this trouble._

Naomi heard the entire conversation. She hoped that Snake would come for her.

* * *

The elevator went all the way up. When it stopped Raiden helped Rose getting out of it, Otacon followed behind.

"The Kamov his outside of the tunnel." Otacon said.

"Good, Otacon I want you to take Rose to the Kamov and wait for me and Snake."

"What?" Rose and Jack replied in unison.

"I'm going back for him, Rose, please understand."

"No you can't Snake needs my help, the situation his worse than you think."

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"There's a Metal Gear there."

"I know."

"Well, this one is might be more dangerous than the others before it?"

Raiden wasn't very surprised, each Metal Gear he knew was worse than the one before.

"That's why I need to go I need to find more about it."

"But Snake needs my help fighting Ocelot and Vamp."

Otacon too was surprised. Vamp was still alive.

It was raining, the storm was even worse. Otacon used his digital device to remove the stealth from the Kamov.

The child on Rose's arms began to cry again.

"Get inside." Otacon said

Raiden opened the Kamov doors and helped Rose in.

"I have to go Otacon." Raiden said to Otacon.

"I understand why you want to go back Jack." Rose was looking straight into Raiden's eyes. "I'll be right here waiting for you to get back. I just need to know, is our child alright?"

"It's safe don't worry Rose."

"That's all I needed to hear." Rose paused for a second "I love you Jack."

Raiden had done all of this for her and now he needed to forget about Rose and help his closest friend.

"Bye Rose, I promise you I'll return."

"I know."

Otacon realized that Raiden had to have a strong reason for wanting to help Snake. He had risked a lot by saving Rose and yet we wanted to go back to help Snake.

"Very well Raiden. I'll stay here waiting for you."

"Alright." Raiden walked away from the Kamov.

Then Otacon realized something, he went inside the Kamov in search for something.

Raiden was near the tunnel entrance when he heard.

"Raiden!" Otacon was yelling out.

"What?"

Otacon got near Raiden. He was holding some kind of device on his hand.  
"I want you to pass by the computer room and put this near the terminal, this way I can help you and Snake."

Raiden hesitated but he knew Otacon was right, any help about Metal Gear and the facility would be good.

"Alright." Raiden agreed

"After you leave the room with the elevator, go right and you'll find the "Computer Room 2". Got it?"

" Yes." Raiden took the device from Otacon's hand. "Bye." He ran into the tunnel.

Otacon went back to the Kamov, closed the door and activated the stealth device.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ocelot let go of Meryl when they reached Floor 0. He kept one if his Colts pointed at her. She left the elevator first, he was behind.

"Head for that big door." Ocelot ordered.

The door said "Official Personnel Only". Ocelot took a card from his pocket and used on the side of the door. The doors made a loud noise while opening.

"After you." Ocelot waved Meryl to go in.

It was a dark corridor, a few lights were hanging in the ceiling but they weren't that powerful.

Meryl risked conversation.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Soon you'll know."

"Are we going to Metal Gear?"

Ocelot didn't respond instead he cocked his Colt. Meryl took the hint. She kept silent. At the end of the corridor there were some very old stairs. It seemed that this place unlike the rest of the facility hadn't changed much.

"Go up." Ocelot ordered.

After two flights of stairs Meryl saw what could be described as a great big hangar. The lights were coming on. In the center something very big was covered by a cloth. Meryl guessed what was underneath-

_Metal Gear._

"There." Ocelot pointed to some sort of control tower on the left part of the hangar.

The tower was very high, Meryl and Ocelot went up a few flight of stairs before they got up. The top was some kind of control room, filled with computers and desks. Ocelot was greeted by a few soldiers. These soldiers didn't have the same equipment as the others. They wore no balaclavas.

"All is ready Shalashaska."

Meryl noticed they talked to Ocelot in a different manner as the other soldiers did.

"Good. It won't be much longer. Dismiss."

"Very well."

The soldiers went down the stairs.

"They're a precaution, to prevent Snake from entering this place guns blazing. They have orders to apprehend him, not to kill him."

Ocelot was talking to Meryl. She had no idea what Ocelot was thinking about.

"What do you want?" Meryl wondered why he was doing this, why hadn't he killed her? Why hadn't he killed Rose, Raiden and Snake? It didn't make any sense.

Ocelot ignored her. Instead he pushed to a chair. He grabbed a handcuff and cuffed her hands behind the chair.

"Ocelot?" Ocelot's radio came to life

"Yes." Ocelot responded with a calm tone of voice

"You've betrayed me. Who are you working for?"

"What do you mean?" Ocelot knew this had to happen, but he had everything under control.

"I've found about the prisoner, you got her in here."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ocelot grinned.

"Don't lie to me Ocelot!"

"This is a set up. It was Vamp." Ocelot's tone was firmer.

"That's a lie and you know it. I'm placing you under arrest."

"I didn't want to tell you but I've placed a small camera in Vamp's room. You can access through your computer." Ocelot was grinning even more. His plan was going right on schedule.

"No more games Ocelot."

"Just do it, access video bank number twenty two."

After a few seconds Shadow replied.

"This proves nothing Ocelot."

"Patience." Ocelot knew why Vamp was in this place. He used him in a carefully designed plan.

"This doesn't exonerate you Ocelot."

"I know, but if you give me more time I'll get you more proof."

"I'm placing you under the hangar soldier's guard. If you try to escape they'll kill you."

"Very well." Shadow didn't know that the soldier's now devoted their services to Ocelot.

"Did you like my acting?" Ocelot asked Meryl

Meryl just looked at him. She had no idea of what had just happened. Ocelot had been accused of betraying his superior and yet he was calmer than ever, it even seemed like he enjoyed it.

Ocelot sat in front of a computer and pushed a few keys.

"Yes, good."

Meryl couldn't see the computer screen because of Ocelot's head but it seemed like someone was firing guns.

* * *

Snake watched the elevator going up. He then surveyed the boxes and found something he needed. Guns, he found one of those machine guns that the soldier's used this however didn't had a light on the handle. That meant it could be used by anyone. He picked it up, along with extra magazines for the machine gun and Steiner's gun.

_I'm ready._

He was going to get Meryl out of here or he would die trying.

The Soliton radar had mapped out the entire floor.

_This one's big._

The floor was in fact bigger then the rest of the others populated by long corridors 50 feet wide that stretched along a very big area. He got out of the room and went right. He went slowly, watching for enemies. Then he heard them, soldiers from a corridor to the left. He pressed himself against the wall and peeked. They were walking towards him, being led by one man.

_Vamp._

Snake had a run in with Vamp before. Two years ago on The Big Shell, at that time he was unable to defeat him. He could even have died if it wasn't for Raiden. Now however he had to do this alone.

Vamp was still the same, his hair was longer but what got Snake worried was the fact that he had been shot in the head and was still walking.

They got nearer, Snake had to attack first.

He jumped out of the corner, grabbed the machine gun with both hands and began firing.

Vamp noticed it immediately.

_Snake._

He jumped out of the line of fire.

Snake saw him do it.

_Damn._

He had to take out the soldiers first and then worry about Vamp. The soldiers began to fall to the ground. A few even tried to fire back, but Snake's aim was deadly. After they were all down, Snake looked for Vamp.

"I didn't expect you."

Snake looked to his right. Vamp was on top of some pipes that went along the ceiling. He had what seemed like Raiden's sword on his hand.

Snake gave him no time. He pointed the gun at him and shot. Vamp jumped from the pipes to the ground. Snake followed him with his sight. Vamp then swirled. Snake was apprehensive. Vamp evaded the bullets with his strange dance. Then the machine gun made a clicking sound.

_Damn. The magazine's empty._

Snake hurried to get another magazine into the machine gun, but Vamp moved faster. With a kick he threw the machine gun from Snake's hand. In his free hand he had his daggers ready. He was going for the kill.

"Stop!" Someone yelled out.

* * *

Raiden went back into the tunnel running, he had to help Snake. He had to gain his trust again. After a few feet into the tunnel he found the elevator and took it down. Raiden looked at the device Otacon had given him.

_I have to hurry._

Once he got to the room full of boxes, he jumped out of the elevator and went running out the door.

_Right._

He ran to where Otacon had told him, after a few seconds he saw the door that said "Computer Room 2" he entered. He saw what seemed like supercomputers, he looked for the terminal. He found some sort of desk with a computer screen and a keyboard on it.

_The terminal._

He ran to it and placed the device on the side. Then he sped off the room.

* * *

Otacon was on the Kamov.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Otacon."

"I know all about you Dr. Emmerich."

"Really." Otacon scratched his head in embarrassment. "I'm flattered."

Rose smiled.

"I think there are a couple of rations here." Otacon started rummaging through several equipment that was on the Kamov. "Here they are." He was holding some combat rations. He thought Rose or the child might be hungry.

"Thanks Dr. Emmerich." Rose took the rations.

"Just call me Otacon."

Otacon headed for the cockpit with his computer.

"I'll be right here if you need me."

Rose nodded.

On the cockpit Otacon waited for his computer to give some sign. The device that he had given Raiden would give Otacon access to the entire data on the computers and it would make possible for CODEC transmissions.

He waited a few minutes.

_Why is it taking him so long?_

Otacon was anxious. This had to work. He had to find out more about Metal gear and about this facility.

_Maybe something happened to him._

Otacon was about to give up and head for the facility himself when the computer came to life.

Otacon gave a sigh of relief.

_Now let's see._

Otacon pushed a few keys and got to the communications system, using the facility's own radio system of communication he would to use the CODEC to send and receive transmissions.

_I think that's it._

"Raiden can you hear me?" He tried reaching Raiden's CODEC.

"Yes. I thought we couldn't use the CODEC?"

"Well now we can thanks to my…"

"I think Snake's in danger I've been hearing gunfire. I'm heading towards the noise now."

"I'll try to reach him…"

"Stop!" Otacon heard Raiden yell out.

* * *

Once Raiden was outside the room he had no idea where to start looking for Snake, then he remembered that although the CODEC didn't work in different floors, but it worked if they were on the same floor. Raiden was reaching for his CODEC when he heard gunshots to his left.

_Snake._

He began to run. As he ran the CODEC started ringing in his ear.

_Snake._

"Raiden can you hear me?" The voice on the other side was Otacon

"Yes. I thought we couldn't use the CODEC?" Raiden said surprised

"Well now we can thanks to my…"

"I think Snake's in danger I've been hearing gunfire. I'm heading towards the noise now." Raiden could hear the noise just around the corner.

"I'll try to reach him…"

As Raiden made the corner he saw Vamp holding his daggers dangerously close to Snake. He acted on instinct.

"Stop!" Raiden yelled out.

"Here you are!" Vamp was smiling. He jumped away from Snake. "You can go Snake. My fight is with this man."

Raiden kept looking straight into Vamp's eyes.

"Raiden what's going on?" Otacon asked

"I've got to go Otacon." He cut off the CODEC transmission.

Snake picked up his machine gun from the ground and reloaded it.

"He's mine Snake." Raiden said decisively.

Snake looked at him with surprise. Raiden was different he had a determination in his eyes. Snake reloaded his gun and pointed it downwards.

Snake realized that Raiden was capable of handling himself. He threw Steiner's gun and extra magazines to him.

Raiden grabbed it. "He's all yours." Snake waved Raiden goodbye and walked away.

_Don't die on me kid._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Raiden and Vamp stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Vamp stretched out his hand. He was holding Raiden's HF Blade.

"I believe this is yours." Vamp threw the HF Blade to Raiden.

"Why the uncharacteristic generosity?" Raiden asked as he grabbed it.

"Since I found you here my plans changed."

"What plans?"

"I was there Raiden, when you gave the final blow to Solidus, I was there."

"What?"

"I saw everything. I discovered what Ocelot had done to my Queen."

Raiden had heard Vamp call someone that name in the past.

_Fortune._

"He had killed her." Vamp continued. "These past two years, I spent them trying to get my way into one of the Patriots organizations, it wasn't easy, I had to make a lot of sacrifices and betray other people to get to where I am now." Vamp smiled. "But now I'm ready for my revenge."

"Revenge?" Raiden was puzzled

"Yes, I'm not a pawn of the Patriots, I'm their worst nightmare. I'm here to destroy them from the inside. But…" Vamp pointed at Raiden "when I saw you here I put those plans on hold, I needed to fight you again."

"Why?" Raiden put the HF Blade on his back.

"Because of your nature, you're a natural killer like me, raised up to kill."

"I'm nothing like you."

Vamp laughed. "Yes you are."

Raiden remembered when Vamp stabbed Emma Emmerich two years ago.

"You're a sick bastard, you killed Emma."

"The girl would have been killed by the Patriots sooner or later. I made her a favour."

"That's it." Raiden took out the HF Blade with his right hand, in the left he had Steiner's gun. "This time you'll stay dead!"

"I already died twice." Since the Dolph family had all died Vamp died with them. He readied himself. "As soon as I'm finished with you I'll start destroying the Patriots!"

"I never thought it could be you Vamp." Shadow's voice was coming from the speakers across the corridor. "You've betrayed me, I took you in. I trusted you! You were going to take Ocelot's place by my side. Not anymore. If you come back alive I'll kill you myself."

After a few seconds of silence laughter was coming from the speakers. Raiden knew that laughter.

_Ocelot._

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Vamp."

"You set me up." Vamp didn't look surprised. "No matter, I'll kill you too. I'll avenge them both."

Ocelot laughed again. "Goodbye." The speakers went silent.

Vamp grabbed his daggers with his right hand and looked at Raiden.

"Show me what you've got!" He yelled out.

* * *

Ocelot remained in front of the computer screen for a few minutes. Meryl wondered what he could be seeing. Then she saw Ocelot reaching for his radio.

"Shadow this is Ocelot."

"What is it?"

"I think you need to see something, tune in video bank eleven."

"What is this?" Shadow asked puzzled

Ocelot's computer screen was showing Vamp and Raiden face to face.

"I installed this camera to watch over Vamp." He hoped that what Vamp said would surpass the suspicion that Shadow had over Ocelot.

Ocelot could hear Vamp talking. He was spilling out everything. Ocelot had been right. Vamp was digging his own grave. Ocelot knew the real reasons why he had come to the Patriots. He wanted revenge pure and simple. But unlike Ocelot, Vamp had no plans, no schemes to help him. He was blind. He wanted to avenge Commander Scott Dolph and Fortune, nothing more. Ocelot grinned in silence as Shadow listened to Vamp's confession. Once it was over, Shadow's voice could be heard in the entire base.

"I never thought it could be you Vamp. You've betrayed me, I took you in. I trusted you! You were going to take Ocelot's place by my side. Not anymore. If you come back alive I'll kill you myself."

Ocelot began laughing, he couldn't contain himself. His plan had worked perfectly. He then reached for his radio.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Vamp." Ocelot's voice could be heard through the speakers.

Vamp replied. "You set me up. No matter, I'll kill you too. I'll avenge them both."

Ocelot laughed again. "Goodbye." He turned off the radio.

_Now, hurry up Snake._

_

* * *

_

Shadow was furious, Vamp was the traitor. A few beeps on Naomi's computer made him think in something else. He got near Naomi.

"Is it done?" Shadow had had enough. This little experiment had taken a toll in the facility. They had several intruders and a traitor.

"Yes…it's done." Naomi was depressed.

"Good."

"Sir?" Shadow's radio came on.

"Yes what is it?"

"I have the soldiers ready. We are at the Floor -4 elevator like you said."

Shadow had an idea.

"Stay there. Don't let anyone use that elevator, shoot on sight."

"Very well sir."

Shadow went over to a computer and accessed the security options.

_No one will leave this place._

He turned on the lockdown safety measure. The exits were blocked there was no way out of the facility now. The elevator wouldn't go to the top floor and the box carrying elevator would stop functioning. They were completely isolated.

_The intruders will die down here._

He faced Naomi again.

"How much more time?"

"Five minutes or less." She said unwillingly.

"Good…" as he was talking Shadow noticed someone in the security camera, this one was pointed to the outside of the lab doors.

_Solid Snake._

"Don't leave this place Doctor I'll be right back." Shadow left the room.

Naomi watched the security camera. Snake opened the door slowly.

_Be careful Snake._

Naomi looked at the other side of the glass. The metal coffin would open soon.

* * *

Vamp ran straight to Raiden. Raiden was ready. Vamp was coming with incredible speed. He threw a few daggers at Raiden. Raiden let go of his gun and grabbed the HF Blade with both hands, he was able deflect the daggers with it. Vamp jumped over Raiden into the wall behind.

"Very impressive." Somehow Vamp could hold himself to the vertical wall without falling.  
Raiden turned around quickly, and held the HF Blade in a defence position.

"I've trained." Raiden wasn't surprised with Vamp's moves.

Vamp remembered when he first met Raiden.

"_Human muscles are quite eloquent. They speak-out clearly what the person's next movement will be. They even tell me which way a gun will be pointed before the trigger is pulled. But your muscles -- they're different. This should be fun...well worth the wait."_

He had become obsessed with Raiden. Now that Ocelot had set up Vamp this was all he had. "I too have learned a few new moves." Vamp took out his knife and held in front of his eyes. The knife was about 7 inches long.

Raiden was puzzled.

_What the hell?_

Vamp muttered something that Raiden couldn't hear. Suddenly Raiden a saw a bright light emanating from the blade of the knife, the light was so intense Raiden had to close his eyes.

_A distraction!_

Raiden remained in the defence position and opened his eyes.

"I can't see!" Raiden was blind. He was blind because of the bright light. Raiden felt a kick in his wound and fell to the ground. The HF Blade was still in his hands.

"This time I won't give you a chance." Raiden heard Vamp, he was close to him. "Now die."

Raiden wasn't giving up that soon.

* * *

Snake was running, he couldn't see Raiden or Vamp behind them anymore.

_Where are you Naomi?_

The corridors were very wide and with very few doors. After a few seconds he heard a voice coming through the speakers.

"I never thought it could be you Vamp. You've betrayed me, I took you in. I trusted you! You were going to take Ocelot's place by my side. Not anymore. If you come back alive I'll kill you myself."

Snake took the information in. Somehow Vamp had managed to gain the trust of the man that ran this place to the point he was going to take Ocelot's place. Snake forgot all that. He had to find Naomi. Then a new voice came on the speakers, a laughter that Snake knew.

_Ocelot._

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Vamp" Snake heard Ocelot's voice echoing through the base. He knew Ocelot had something going on. Snake suddenly stopped when he saw a camera over a door. He wasn't going to play it safe. He got near the room. The camera had picked up his image for sure. The door had words written "Laboratories".

_This is it._

He entered slowly. He could see a very big laboratory filled with medical and chemistry equipment. A door opened on the other side of the laboratory. Someone was coming. Snake got ready with his machine gun. An old man walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Solid Snake. I never thought you would get here alive."

Snake knew the man. It was the same man that was in the lab with Naomi on Floor 2.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shadow Fox."

* * *

Ocelot got up the chair and went near a window. Meryl could see Raiden fighting someone on the computer screen.

Ocelot got near the window in the control tower. Through the window he could see a massive object being covered in some kind of cloth. The he began shaking and took his hands to his head.

"Not again Ocelot!"

It's wasn't Ocelot's voice. Meryl knew that voice belonged to another person.

"Liquid Snake?" Meryl was puzzled.

Ocelot was fighting with himself. He was twisting and turning. Meryl didn't know what was going on.

Ocelot could see his reflection in the window.

"Out…get out of my mind! Liquid..." it was Ocelot's voice.

"This is my body now Ocelot."

Meryl was baffled by what was happening. Ocelot was changing voices. One second it Ocelot the other it was Liquid.

"Nooo Liquid, noooo."

"You have no chance Ocelot, give it up."

Ocelot began banging his head into the window glass.

"What the…" Meryl was frightened.

The glass window broke. Ocelot turned slowly. His face was normal, like nothing had happened. Ocelot went and sat down in front of the computer.

Meryl was flabbergasted.

_My god!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Raiden gave a backwards roll and got up. He was bleeding from the wound that Lyla had given him. His eyes were getting better. He knew Vamp was near so he swirled the HF Blade around him in the hope he would hit him.

"You won't get me like that." Vamp mocked.

Raiden's eyes were getting a lot better. He could see a shape in front of him. It was a human shape.

_Vamp._

"Your movement impresses me. But that wound of yours will be your death."

Raiden wondered if his wound gave Vamp an advantage. Raiden saw as Vamp ran towards him. Raiden was ready. Vamp came in full force with his knife. Raiden was able to defend himself with the HF Blade. The clashing of metal between the knife and the blade was loud. Raiden and Vamp were inches away from each other. Vamp kept pushing the knife and Raiden pushed back. Raiden was clenching his teeth, gathering strength in his arms. The wound on his right shoulder however didn't help. The wound was opening more and more as he tried to push Vamp away.

Vamp grinned and Raiden could see that he was holding daggers in his left hand. He was going to use them. Raiden had to back out. Vamp threw the daggers at Raiden's body. Raiden flinched to the left. One of the daggers scraped Raiden's right leg.

Vamp realized that despite the wound Raiden was still very fast. He would have to be even faster.

Raiden was fed up. He wasn't going to defend anymore, this time he was going to attack. He placed himself in the attack position.

_Now it's my turn Vamp._

His eyes were as good as ever. He could see Vamp clearly. He waved the sword parallel to the ground. Vamp defended it with his knife. But Raiden quickly rotated in himself to hit him on the other side. Vamp followed. Raiden's wound was bleeding badly, but he wasn't giving up. He kept attacking.

Vamp was amazed at how strong he had become. His attacks were strong as well as fast. But he could still manage to defend himself with his knife, and he could see the wound bleeding even more.

After a few seconds of sword slashing, Vamp saw an opening in one of Raiden's attacks.

_Now._

He was able to get a punch near Raiden's bleeding wound.

"AHHHH" Raiden screamed

Vamp took another punch at him, this time to the stomach. Raiden let go of the HF Blade and grabbed the stomach with both hands. He was in incredible pain.

Vamp was almost smiling, he had done it. He was going to kill him.

Raiden fell to his knees in pain.

_Damn, I can't do it Rose, I'm sorry._

Raiden could see Vamp getting near him.

Vamp raised his right hand above Raiden's head. The knife shone as it reflected the light coming from the lamp on the ceiling.

"I'll be able to feed myself once more." Vamp opened his mouth and passed his tongue over his teeth. His long canines were waiting for new blood. "Goodbye!" Vamp plunged the knife downwards.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raiden yelled out.

* * *

Otacon could hear someone talking.

"Here you are! You can go Snake, my fight is with this man."

It took a few seconds but he recognized the voice, the man that had killed his sister.

_Vamp._

"Raiden what's going on?" Otacon asked

"I've got to go Otacon."

Otacon heard as Raiden turned off the CODEC.

"Damn." Otacon didn't know how to feel. No one had told him that Vamp was still alive. "E.E." Otacon was close to tears. He remembered his last conversation with her sister.

"_You don't hate me?"_

"_Never... I never wanted to get in your way... I never wanted to hurt you... I thought with Arsenal... If I follow in your footsteps... I could be closer... I just wanted you to look at me... look at me... as a woman..."_

"_E.E... I could never do that..."_

"_Don't be so honest... It ...hurts..."_

"_Sorry..."_

"_Can I... can I ask you one more favor...?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Call me... call me "Emma"."_

"_What?"_

"_Please call me... Emma."_

"Emma!" Otacon was sobbing. Why hadn't anyone told him? After a few minutes he pulled himself together. He reached for his CODEC and tried contacting Snake, he didn't respond, he then tried Raiden, also no response.

_Damn you two! Why didn't you tell me?_

Otacon took his hands to his eyes, wiping them.

_I have to focus._

He looked straight to the computer screen and began searching for Metal Gear. He just hoped Raiden or Snake would kill Vamp.

* * *

Snake was puzzled.

"Are you surprised about my codename Snake?"

Snake only knew one man that had the codename "Fox" it was his friend Frank Yeager also known as Gray Fox.

"That's impossible!"

"No it's not." Shadow was judging Snake. He wanted to be sure he could defeat him. "You see, before FOXHOUND was created there was a unit before it called FOX. It was supposed to be a unit with specialized CIA agents that could infiltrate into enemy territories alone. The FOX unit project was suspended in 1970, but before that there were a few missions made. I was their best agent next to him." Shadow paused for a moment.

Snake knew Shadow was talking about Big Boss.

Shadow continued "I was very young but my abilities surpassed my fervent behaviour. Before the FOX's unit suspension I was unofficially given the "Fox" codename. After that the whole organization abandoned me. My ability had weakened me. I was of no more use to the CIA."

Snake watched as Shadow walked around the room talking and looking at him. Snake wasn't sure what this old man was capable of. Snake then heard the CODEC ringing he wondered if it was Raiden or maybe it was Otacon, he had seen Raiden talking to him. He didn't bother answering.

Shadow carried on "In 1971 he founded FOXHOUND, but I wasn't available anymore, so he found another, another substitute for me. Fortunately the Patriots saw my potential and helped me." Shadow began to unbutton his lab coat. "They gave me a new life, a new purpose, the ability to control one of these facilities."

Snake was surprised. That meant there were more places like this.

"From your face I can gather that you didn't know about this. This place used to be a shelter for the former Patriots, a bunker in case the U.S. were attacked. Now this will become one of the Patriots head quarters and like this there are a lot more, spread across this entire nation, the last refuge for us, the people behind the curtains."

Shadow had his lab coat opened up. Beneath it there was a strange looking black suit with small circles on it connected by lines that spread across the body.

Snake had had enough of the conversation. The Patriots were getting on his nerves.

"You're mad. You're a puppet. Just like everyone." Snake wasn't going to waste anymore time listening to him. The thought of Meryl came to his mind.

"Puppet! Me? No I'm no puppet. I'm one of the few they trust."

Snake knew better and decided to get on with it.

"I've come here for him." Snake paused. The thought of seeing Big Boss again was still absurd.

"You won't get near him." Shadow surveyed Snake from top to bottom. "It's amazing you got past Steiner and Lyla." Shadow paused for a second. "You know they were failed experiments, like you." Shadow grinned.

Snake was starting to get aggravated.

"They were victims of a genetic program that I headed. We wanted to create men and women with specific abilities. Steiner and Lyla were the only test subjects. They were a failure."

Snake wondered what he meant by that. Steiner was incredibly strong and Lyla had a power that he didn't even understand.

Shadow continued. "Steiner was created to become the strongest man alive, everything was going right until he got to puberty. Then he became blind. He embraced the darkness, but without his sight he would be killed in a heartbeat on the battlefield. Lyla was a different story. We tried to create a soldier with psychic abilities. Lyla could read minds and move objects with the power of her mind, but after a few years she lost those abilities and gained another, one that would haunt her until now." Shadow looked at Snake.

Snake had no regrets in killing both Steiner and Lyla.

"She could see people's past just by looking at them. Once she even looked herself in the mirror to see her own past, but couldn't, sad really." Shadow stopped talking for a second. Snake didn't seem all that strong to him. "Well Snake, I guess now it's between you and me." Shadow was sure he could beat him.

Snake had been ready since he got there.

"But unlike Steiner and Lyla, I'm not a victim of genetic transformation." Shadow took out the lab coat and threw it to the ground. "This suit helps me in controlling my ability." Shadow clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

Snake didn't know what to make of this. After a few second the circles and lines on Shadow's suit began to glow. He reached for his back and took out some kind of staff about 20 inches long. "I'm ready Snake. Come and face me!" Shadow opened his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As soon as Shadow left the room Naomi tried to stop the reanimation process, but she couldn't do anything, the drugs wouldn't let her. Naomi wished she could speak to Snake and tell him about Shadow's abilities.

_Wait a minute, the door._

Naomi got up from in front the computer and went to the door. She tried opening but it was locked.

_No._

Behind the glass the medical machines began beeping. She looked through the glass and saw the metal coffin opening up.

_My god!_

_

* * *

_

Otacon found several files in the computer about Metal Gear. The files were encrypted but he found a way around it. The data was about the Metal Gear Ray that the marine had developed. Otacon saw that there were a lot of changes made. The Ray was stronger better armed and reinforced with an impenetrable armour. But what really got his attention was the new weapon that Ray was equipped with, some kind of high concentrated laser weapon. These files were even more encrypted.

Suddenly Otacon's CODEC began to ring. He answered.

"Yes?"

"Otacon it's me."

"Snake! How did you know you could contact me?"

"I saw Raiden…'cough'…talking to you…listen I've got a…'cough'…problem here…"

"What is it?" Otacon heard as Snake coughed

"Please tell me…'cough'…you have access to the facilities computer…"

Snake knew Otacon well, in all of their missions together Otacon had always found a way to get access to the enemies' data.

"Of course Snake."

"Good…'cough'…open…'cough'…the…air vents in…the Floor -4…'cough'…laboratories…fast…"

Otacon heard Snake coughing even more. He put aside the Metal Gear files and started searching for the air control in Floor -4, unlike the other floors Floor -4 had no vents that lead to the outside instead a few machines controlled the air flow in the floor. Otacon didn't know why Snake was coughing but he hurried.

Otacon heard someone else talking on the other side on the CODEC.

"No one has ever resisted my special mix of drugs." Otacon didn't recognize the voice.

Otacon found the air control system, the air vents were open.

"Snake the air vents are open!" Otacon didn't know what Snake wanted him to do.

"Open…'cough'…"

"Snake! Talk to me Snake…"

"'cough'…more…"

Otacon didn't know if he had understood it right but he complied. He put the air flow to the maximum. After a few seconds he heard a large thud. Then Snake responded.

"Keep them like this Otacon."

"Sure Snake."

"Otacon I've got something to do here."

"Very well." Otacon wouldn't bother him about Vamp.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him."

"Wha…"

"I know how you must feel, but Raiden won't let him get away, not this time."

Otacon was satisfied. Snake knew him better than he thought.

"Ok Snake, if you need anything more just contact me."

"I'll keep in touch."

Otacon took his hands to his eyes. He remembered Emma again.

She was resting beside him.

"_What's wrong with E.E.?"_

Emma goes limp and Otacon's glasses fall to the floor.

"_Emma... Emma? Emma? Emma? Answer me!"_

Otacon doesn't cry this time. He takes his hands from his eyes.

_It's over Emma._

Otacon looked at the computer and started looking for a way to access the other encrypted files about Metal Gear.

* * *

"I'll be able to feed myself once more."

Raiden could hear Vamp. Raiden was with extreme pain in the stomach and in his shoulder wound. He didn't have the strength to get up.

_I'm going to die._

Raiden closed his eyes and accepted it. He knew Vamp would kill him fast.

_Bye Rose…_

Then his CODEC began to ring. A million thoughts came to Raiden's mind, thoughts about Snake, Rose, Meryl and Otacon. He then remembered Emma. He remembered as he saw her through his PSG-1 scope being stabbed by Vamp. Raiden was full of hatred. He needed to stop Vamp. He needed to prove that he could, not only to Snake but to himself. He opened his eyes.

"Goodbye!"

Raiden looked up and used his left hand to stop Vamp's arm.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raiden yelled out as he grabbed Vamp's arm. He was furious. He clenched his right fist and with all his strength got up and gave a well directed right uppercut to Vamp. Vamp flew back into the wall. Raiden quickly grabbed the HF Blade that was in the floor. The pain in his shoulder was very big but he had to make an effort, he had to fight Vamp.

"Very impressive…" Vamp was against the wall. He could see Raiden bleeding from his shoulder.

Raiden grabbed the HF Blade firmly. His face was one of anger. He was ready to attack.

"Even if I die today you're coming with me."

Vamp grinned "You've already tried and failed."

"This time I'll make sure you won't get up." Raiden's tone was decisive.

Vamp got ready to attack, so did Raiden.

Raiden waved his sword. Vamp deflected it with his knife. Raiden went for another strike, this time even faster. Vamp moved away but got cut in the right arm. Before he could fight back Raiden was waving his sword again. This time he made a cut in Vamp's chest. Vamp jumped backwards and Raiden went into a defence stance.

_He's better and faster than before._

Vamp couldn't lose this fight. His cover had been blown, after this he would have to destroy this place.

"I won't lose to you."

Raiden wasn't scared. His face was solid as a rock. He wasn't going to back down. He went for Vamp again now with the blade facing forward.

Vamp got ready to defend with his knife.

Raiden went in with all of his fury. His attacks were strong. Vamp was having trouble deflecting them. The fight intensified, blow after blow Vamp was getting tired. He jumped away from Raiden to the pipes that went along the ceiling.

_This can't be. He should be weaker than this by now._

Raiden was stronger than ever, he wouldn't let Vamp out of here alive.

"Are you afraid?" Raiden shouted at Vamp.

"What?" Vamp couldn't believe Raiden's insolence. Vamp thought about Commander Dolph and Fortune.

_I'm doing this for you._

Vamp took out his daggers and held them in his left hand. "Get ready to die…" Vamp jumped towards Raiden.

Raiden got ready.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed in rage.

* * *

Ocelot watched as Raiden and Vamp fought one another.

Meryl tried to move but the handcuffs wouldn't let her. Someone entered the room, an old man and an old woman. Meryl saw that they were wearing some kind of maintenance suit. Ocelot turned to them and got up the chair.

"Good of you to join us."

"The work is complete Shalashaska."

"Good." Ocelot paused for a second. "I don't need you anymore do I." It was Liquid's voice. He grabbed his two Colts with incredible speed.

"What are you…?" The engineers had no time to question Ocelot. He had shot them both with incredible speed. The man fell to the ground and the woman fell onto a desk near Meryl. She was shocked.

"You bastard." She yelled out

Ocelot didn't bother with her. He put the Colts back in the holsters and sat again.

Meryl looked at the bodies. Then she saw it, a small paper clip on top of the desk where the woman engineer had collapsed, it probably belonged to her. She tried to move the chair near the desk without making much noise.

Ocelot pushed a few keys on the keyboard and changed the camera, now some kind of medical room was appearing in the monitor. Naomi and a metal coffin were in frame. Ocelot started laughing.

This gave Meryl the chance to risk it and get near the desk. Once she got there she moved her head near the paper clip.

_C'mon._

She grabbed it with her mouth. She got back to where she was so Ocelot wouldn't suspect anything. She then spat the paper clip into her hand. She would have to be careful for Ocelot not to suspect anything.

Ocelot noticed the coffin opening up. He laughed even more. Then he stopped abruptly. His body was rigid as he stared at the computer.

"I don't have much time." Ocelot's voice was firm in tone.

Meryl watched as Ocelot pushed keys on the keyboard. She saw him grabbing some sort of optical disc and putting it into the computer.

Ocelot was recording the data stored in the computer of the room where the metal coffin was to the optical disc.

_I have to hurry before Liquid notices._

After a few seconds it was done he took out the optical disk and put it in his back pocket.

Then he changed behaviour again. He faced the computer and watched.

Meryl didn't know what she had just seen but she knew she had to get out of the chair fast. She was picking the lock of the handcuffs.

_Almost there._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As soon as Shadow opened his eyes he disappeared. Snake couldn't believe it. He looked left and right but saw nothing.

"What the hell." Snake was bewildered.

"This is no trick Snake, this is my true power." Shadow's voice could be heard all across the room. "This is why they call me 'Shadow'."

Snake kept looking left and right. Soon Snake realized that it had been him that went to get Naomi from Steiner, he was able to move faster than anyone else, so fast that Snake didn't even notice him before. This meant that this wasn't as easy as Snake thought.

Shadow's vision was blurred but he could make out Snake.

"I'm not only known by my speed Snake." Shadow suddenly stopped behind Snake.

Snake whipped around and saw Shadow standing there. He pointed the machine gun and fired. Shadow moved to Snake's right side avoiding the gun fire. Shadow put his staff near Snake's face. Snake was turning but as he did the staff released some kind of yellow smoke.

"I'm also known by my expertise in drugs and poisons." Shadow was grinning.

Snake flinched. He dropped the machine gun and grabbed his throat with his hands. He found that it was hard to breath.

"That, Snake is a special one. The more you try to breathe the more the smoke closes your air ways." Shadow pointed up to some vents. "These vents pump air into this room. You can try and see if they can save you." Shadow laughed, he was enjoying every minute of this torture. "You know, I learned about this when I couldn't use my ability, when the Patriots gave me this suit I could have forgotten all about drugs and poisons but decided not to." Shadow was telling his story to Snake because he knew he would soon be dead. "Now I see they've come in handy."

Snake was moving slowly towards the vents if he got enough air into his air ways he could probably survive.

"You fool!" Shadow was mocking Snake. "Do you really think I would help you? Those vents needed to be opened to the max for you to survive."

Snake wasn't going to give up now. He remembered Raiden speaking to Otacon. He reached for his CODEC and tried to call him.

"Yes?" Otacon responded

"Otacon it's me." Snake struggled to talk.

"Interesting side effect." Shadow thought Snake was hallucinating.

"Snake! How did you know you could contact me?" Otacon asked.

"I saw Raiden…'cough'…talking to you…listen I've got a…'cough'…problem here…" Snake had to get to the point fast.

"What is it?"

"Please tell me…'cough'…you have access to the facilities computer…" Snake hoped that Otacon had some kind of access to the computer or he would be dead soon.

"Of course Snake."

Snake was more optimistic.

"Good…'cough'…open…'cough'…the…air vents in…the Floor -4…'cough'…laboratories…fast…"

Snake coughed even more. Shadow got near him.

"No one has ever resisted my special mix of drugs." Shadow was very near Snake.

"Snake the air vents are open!" Otacon responded with some panic in his voice.

"Open…'cough'…" Snake struggled even more.

"Snake! Talk to me Snake…"

"'cough'…more…" Snake didn't have any strength left in him to talk. He was falling into unconsciousness. Then he heard it, the vents were opening and the air was coming in very strong.

Shadow looked puzzled to the vents.

_How did he do that?_

Snake was alright and began breathing again. He gathered his strength and punched Shadow right in the face throwing him back.

"Keep them like this Otacon." Snake's voice was normal.

The air made papers and all sort of junk to fly across the room.

"Sure Snake." Otacon responded.

"Otacon I've got something to do here."

"Very well."

Snake sensed that Otacon felt somehow betrayed. He realized he hadn't told him about Vamp.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him."

"Wha…"

"I know how you must feel, but Raiden won't let him get away, not this time." Snake was confident in Raiden.

"Ok Snake, if you need anything more just contact me."

"I'll keep in touch." Snake turned off the CODEC.

Shadow was getting up from the ground and surveying Snake. He was standing still, his hair and bandana moved in the air. Shadow realized he wasn't hallucinating. He was actually talking to someone. The room was getting cold because of all the air that was being pumped into it.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, very good Snake. I thought maybe you were lucky when you defeated Steiner and Lyla, but I was wrong, I underestimated you from the start. I won't make that mistake again."

Snake walked towards his machine gun on the ground. "You won't have time to make more mistakes." He picked up the machine gun.

"I may have underestimated you, but you can't defeat me."

Snake had a plan. He remembered his friend Gray Fox, he also used a suit. Snake hoped that Shadow Fox's suit was similar.

_I only have one left._

_

* * *

_

Naomi watched as the coffin opened up. She went into the room through a door. As she entered the room with the metal coffin she felt afraid.

_What have I done?_

Naomi began see a body. She was beside the coffin and there it was, a man that was supposed to be dead for twelve years. His body was naked, and it was very pale. The machines stooped beeping. Naomi was startled when Big Boss began breathing on his own. She didn't know what to do, should she leave him there? Or should she help him?

Big Boss opened his good eye and turned his head to Naomi. He didn't say anything.

Naomi felt compelled to help him. She felt that he was similar to Gray Fox. She grabbed a wheelchair that stood near the coffin.

"Can you get up?" Naomi asked him knowing very well he couldn't respond.

She helped him up. Naomi realized that he was just an old man. He was grunting, the effort of getting up was enormous. Naomi was able to get him to sit up.

Then the air vents made a noise and the air began to blow faster.

"What's going on?" Naomi noticed that the vents were blowing out air stronger than usual. She took out her lab coat and wrapped it around Big Boss's naked body.

"….Tha….nk….." Big Boss said in a guttural voice.

Naomi was startled, he had woken up just a few seconds ago and already he could speak. It would take weeks normally for a person to regain speech after waking from this treatment, but Naomi guessed that Big Boss wasn't a normal person. After all he was dubbed the "Greatest Soldier of the Twentieth Century".

* * *

Vamp was falling towards Raiden, knife and daggers ready. Raiden was ready for the defence. Vamp threw his daggers.

Raiden knew that the knife was the biggest problem. The daggers didn't matter so he didn't budge. Two daggers passed dangerously near Raiden's face, one on the left the other one on the right. The other two hit him, one near the heart and the other near the left shoulder. Raiden didn't move a muscle, he felt the pain but he knew he had to wait for his attack. He kept screaming in rage.

Vamp was amazed that Raiden didn't move. Vamp readied his knife as he was falling. Like Raiden he too was screaming. They got closer and closer.

With a swift movement Vamp attacked. Raiden saw it.

_This is it._

Raiden took his left hand from the HF Blade handle and went for the knife. He was going to grab it using only his suit as protection from the blade. Vamp was amazed. He grabbed it, blood rushed out of Raiden's hand, the suit hadn't protected at all. Vamp stooped screaming and grinned.

_What were you thinking? Now your left hand is useless._

But Vamp had forgotten about the HF Blade. Raiden's right hand was still moving the blade. Then Vamp noticed it.

_What!_

Raiden screamed from the top of his lungs. He was holding the pain in his left hand and was using all his strength to plunge the blade into Vamp's body.

Vamp stopped in midair, the blade had gone through his chest. Raiden couldn't hold Vamp's weight so he dropped the blade. Like it, Vamp fell to the ground on his side. Raiden was still holding Vamp's knife in his left hand. He dropped it to the ground and looked at his hand. A very big and deep cut was bleeding, but he didn't care about it. He just wanted to make sure Vamp was dead. Raiden got near his body, it was perfectly still and blood was coming out of his chest area. Raiden was sure.

_Finally._

Raiden took out the two daggers that had hit him and dropped them to the ground. He turned his back on Vamp's body and went to pick up the gun he had dropped. He still had to find Snake and help him. He was going for his CODEC when he heard sounds behind him. He turned around and opened is eyes wide in amazement.

"That's impossible!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Shadow got his staff ready to attack. Snake may have been smart enough to prevent the poison but Shadow's ability was unavoidable. Shadow grinned and suddenly disappeared.

Snake was ready. He knew he still had one chaff grenade left.

_I hope this works._

Snake reached his equipment and quickly took out the pin from the grenade and threw it.

Shadow circled around the room, and saw in his blurred vision the grenade falling to the ground.

"A grenade won't stop me Snake." His voice echoed across the room.

As soon as the grenade went off Shadow stopped immediately, his suit wasn't working.

"What is this?" Shadow was confused.

Snake took the chance. He grabbed the machine gun with both hands, took aim and shot. The bullets hit Shadow's suit before he noticed.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Shadow screamed out as the impact of the bullets pushed him back.

Snake emptied the entire clip without missing a shot.

Shadow's suit was sparking all over the place. His arms and neck began to move involuntarily.

"Damn you Snake!" Shadow yelled out furious. "What have you done?"

Snake reacted quickly. He was going to reload the gun again.

Shadow saw him reloading his gun through all the papers and junk flying through the room because of the speed of the air that was coming from the vents.

_I won't let you kill me that easy._

He ran to Snake, although his suit was in very bad shape he could still move very fast.

Snake was inserting the new magazine when he felt an incredibly pain in the side of his head. Shadow had just waved his staff and hit him in the head.

Snake dropped the gun and the magazine. Shadow hit him again, this time in his chest.

Snake fell backwards on the ground.

Shadow walked towards Snake, his arms and legs twitched in a funny way. "No one as ever done this to my suit! You really are his son." Shadow grinned. "But this isn't over yet." Shadow used his right hand and put it behind is head. Some kind of button was situated there. He pressed it. It sounded and seemed like steam coming out from under the suit. Shadow grabbed the suit's sleeve and pulled, he was ripping the suit. Snake watched, as he reached silently for his SOCOM, he still had a few rounds in it and two full clips.

Shadow ripped his entire suit from his body. The small white circles in the suit connected to several holes he had in his arms, chest and legs.

Snake grabbed his gun. He got up fast and before Shadow noticed Snake punched him in face.

"AHHHHHH" Shadow screamed as he moved few feet away from Snake.

Snake pointed his SOCOM at Shadow.

"Where is he?" Snake knew that Shadow was finished now that the suit didn't work.

"There's no point in telling you because you're going to die!" Shadow didn't back out. Although Snake didn't know it, this fight was far from over.

"Fine, I'll find him anyway." Snake didn't want to shoot. But somehow the thought came to his head that this men as old as he was could still be very dangerous.

"I don't need your pity Snake. Kill me if you want."

Snake had no choice, without regrets he pressed the trigger and shot.

* * *

Naomi helped Big Boss to sit on the wheelchair. Big Boss couldn't move. His muscles would need several weeks to become usable.

Naomi wasn't sure about what to do next. She decided to go and try opening the door again. As she went a voice stopped her.

"Wh…ere…am….I…." said Big Boss. He had to breathe heavily between words.

Naomi was stunned. She didn't think this was normal behaviour. Somehow Big Boss was fully aware of his surroundings. He knew he was somewhere he had never been before.

"You're in…er…some kind of…er…facility." Naomi's description wasn't the best. But she didn't know what to tell him.

Big Boss raised his head and began opening his eye wider.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

Then Big Boss began shaking. Naomi immediately thought he was in shock.

Big Boss's last memories came to his mind.

"_One who has experienced the tension of battle can never leave the battlefield. I am the one giving you something to live for, and that is war." _

He remembered looking straight into Snake's eyes.

"_There is only one battle I have to fight. To free myself from you, to shatter the nightmare…Big Boss, I will kill you!"_

Big Boss began to shake even more furiously. Naomi didn't know what to do. She decided to give him some drugs to calm him.

Big Boss last words echoed in his mind.

"_Whoever wins, our battle does not end. The loser is freed from the battlefield, but the winner must remain there. And the survivor must live is life as a warrior until he dies." _

Naomi injected Big Boss with something to calm him down.

He stopped shaking. Naomi was scared and began crying. She had helped to create another monster.

* * *

Meryl was almost picking the locks on the handcuffs when Ocelot got up his chair and reached for his radio.

"Topside team can your hear me?"

"Yes sir." A man responded. Sounds of rain and thunder were audible in the distance.

"It won't be long now. Get on your positions, when I give the order I want you to open it."

"Very well we'll be ready."

Ocelot grinned. Everything was going according to plan. He went near the computer. Meryl was almost free. She glanced at the computer to see why Ocelot was staring at it.

She could only see Naomi near an old man that sat in a wheelchair, it seemed like there was a lot of wind in the room.

The handcuffs clicked. Meryl forgot about the computer screen and thought of a way out of there.

Ocelot was still staring at the computer screen.

_Soon, very soon._

Meryl got up very slowly from the chair. She grabbed the chair she had been handcuffed to.

_Please let this work._

She bashed the chair right into Ocelot's back. He fell to the ground and Meryl ran out of the room.

Ocelot got up quickly and reached for his radio.

"The woman has escaped, get her alive."

"Yes sir."

The men in the hangar began running around through the hangar trying to find Meryl.

Once she had left the room and got down the stairs she tried to find somewhere to hide. She headed towards a few boxes and crates that were pilled up near the middle of the hangar. She then reached for the radio and tried contacting Snake.

"Snake you there?" She whispered.

The radio gave no response whatsoever.

"Snake you there?" She tried again this time raising her voice just a little bit.

The radio gave no response again.

_Where are you Snake?_

The thought of Snake being dead came to her mind. She had left him without really saying what she felt for him and maybe now it was too late. She was almost crying when a sound got her attention. Near the object that was being covered by the cloth there was a very big door opening up. Then she realized that was probably the only door where the Metal Gear could fit.

_What are they doing?_

As soon as Ocelot gave the order to capture Meryl is attention focused again on the computer. Ocelot was smiling. On the computer screen Naomi was beside none other than Big Boss.

_I've been waiting for this._

He sat near the computer and looked into the security files.

_Just as I expected from you Shadow._

The doors were shut. There was no contact with the outside world. Ocelot had predicted this move from Shadow. Although he couldn't override Shadow's order he had, like he always does, a plan. Ocelot pushed a few keys and a massive door that stood in the hangar, which could almost be mistaken for a wall, began to open.

* * *

Otacon tried everything he could think of to try an open the encrypted files.

_This is some professional work._

It was obvious to Otacon that it was probably the Patriots that invented file encryption. As he was going through his computer he found a file that got his attention more than the new weapon. It was some sort of internal design of the new Metal Gear.

_What is this?_

The design made it impossible for the Metal Gear Ray to be controlled by one person, it had no room for people. Instead some kind of unit would be placed into Metal Gear Ray. He tried to find some files on the unit, but these were even more encrypted that the files about the weapon.

_I've got to think about what's important._

Otacon decided to go for the files about the weapon, they were more urgent than anything else.

After a few minutes of hacking he got the files about the weapon opened. It was as he feared. The new Metal Gear had some sort of unit attached to the back of his head that contained the laser. The laser however was very impressive. The engineering was nothing like Otacon had seen before. The circuits and the assembly were almost unbelievable. Otacon then found a file with the weapon simulation.

_Oh no!_

Otacon was staggered. The weapon was amazingly powerful. It used a system named "Diamond Reflection System" to create an enormous and powerful laser beam. Its only catch was that it had to charge up for about ten to fifteen minutes.

Otacon was startled as he heard someone knocking on the cockpit door. Otacon opened and saw Rose, her face was livid.

"There's someone outside." She whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Raiden couldn't believe his eyes, somehow Vamp was getting up. Blood was dropping from his wound.

Raiden didn't hesitate and pointed his gun at him, but just as he was about to pull the trigger something send the gun off flying out of his hand.

Vamp threw the daggers that Raiden removed from his body, one towards the gun and the other towards his radio rendering it useless. Vamp stood up straight and faced Raiden.

"I told you I have already died twice. I won't die a third time." Vamp said as blood came from his mouth.

He grabbed the handle of the HF Blade and began pulling it out.

Raiden was shocked. How had Vamp survived? He had no time to lose and went towards Vamp grabbing the handle on the blade. He pushed it in.

"You'll die today." Raiden was hurting all over the place. The big cut on his left hand and the wound on his right shoulder didn't help.

"Nooooo!" Vamp spat blood while screaming.

Raiden was wining. He was pushing the blade in as well as pushing Vamp towards the wall of the corridor.

Vamp tried but couldn't push Raiden away. He was getting dangerously close to the wall.

Raiden pushed harder, blood was coming from his left hand and his shoulder. "DIE!" Raiden screamed out filled with rage. He managed to push Vamp all the way to the wall. The blade struck the wall with incredible force. He knew the sword was deep inside the wall and that Vamp had no way of removing it. As he backed up he saw Vamp, blood was coming from his mouth.

Vamp was looking stunned at the sword.

"I told you, you would die today." Raiden had blood all over his hand and he was breathing heavily, tired from all the fighting.

Vamp looked at Raiden for a few seconds and then his face dropped and his body went limp. Even with Vamp's weight the blade didn't budge from the wall. Raiden sigh with relief and sat on the floor, he had to rest. He tighten the rag on his shoulder wound to stop the bleeding and stood there looking at Vamp's limp body.

* * *

Naomi pulled her self together and went near the computer. _I have to find a way out of here._ She searched for the security files. She needed to open the door and get out of there.

Big Boss was calmer. He started looking around. He couldn't see well from the right side. He tried to remember why but his memory was still foggy. As he looked around he saw several transparent boxes pinned to the wall, several clothes were inside them but what really caught his limited attention was an eye patch, all of sudden things came to his mind.

He remembered a young man spinning revolvers with his hands. _Ocelot._ He had his arms trapped but managed to prevent the young man from shooting a girl, however the bullet grazed Big Boss's right eye.

Big Boss tried to lift his hand and touch his injured eye to confirm but he didn't have the strength. He was remembering more and more things.

"_Whoever wins, our battle does not end. The loser is freed from the battlefield, but the winner must remain there. And the survivor must live is life as a warrior until he dies."_

A fight broke between Big Boss and Solid Snake. Solid Snake had no guns with him and Big Boss took advantage of that. However Snake was able to use a small can a lighter and create a flamethrower. Solid Snake caught Big Boss off guard and burned him. Big Boss screamed in pain and yelled out. _"Snake! Not yet! Not Yet!"_

He knew exactly what he was. He couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was. A girl stood behind some kind of glass behind a computer, Big Boss didn't have the strength to get her attention and talking would leave him breathless.

_What has happened to me?_

He didn't like what he was experiencing. He began shaking a little bit.

Naomi noticed it and went near him.

"Relax. I shouldn't have removed you from the bed, but the situation is critical and I think we need to get out of here." Although the presence of Big Boss was not all her fault she was the one that had finished the job. She felt responsible and would do everything in her power so that Big Boss didn't become another Gray Fox.

"…Wh…y?" Big Boss's voice was getting better, but it was still very harsh.

Naomi took the question very personally. She knew that Ocelot had told the Patriots that Big Boss had important information in his brain but she didn't believe it. How could memories of a man that had died twelve years ago have relevant information for the Patriots?

"I don't really know why." Naomi thought this was the best answer she could give him. "Listen I have to do something on the computer and as soon as I'm finished I'll be right back." Naomi went to the computer again.

Big Boss's mind was racing. Was this a dream? Or was it real?

* * *

After a few seconds of resting Raiden knew he had to get up and find Snake. As he did he thought he had heard Vamp talking. He looked at his body but didn't hear anything.

_He's dead._

"Yes my Queen!" Vamp was still very much alive.

Raiden's eyes were opened wide. He couldn't grasp the idea that Vamp was still alive.

_How the hell can I kill you?_

He ran towards Vamp. He was going to use the blade and push it even further into the wall.

Vamp looked at the blade that had gone through his body, he grabbed the handle with his right hand and instead of pulling it he bended it to the right and it broke near the middle of the blade.

Raiden couldn't believe that he was still strong to do that.

Vamp grabbed the blade with both hands, raised his head and looked straight at Raiden. He got away from the wall, leaving in it the rest of the blade.

Raiden halted his run. Vamp was attacking him.

Vamp attacked with what was left of Raiden's sword. Raiden tilted his head back, but the blade made a small cut in his chest. Vamp was very near and he was going to attack again.

Raiden spotted his gun to the right from the corner of his eye.

_It's now or never._

Raiden gathered his last strength and with no balance at all cart wheeled himself to the right avoiding Vamp's attack by an inch. He quickly grabbed his gun and when landed on his feet pointed it at Vamps head.

Vamp had been to slow and failed to notice that Raiden had a gun on his hand. As he turned Raiden shot. Vamp didn't even know what hit him. He fell to the ground on his side, and dropped the HF Blade. The blood seemed like it was coming from all over his body.

Raiden had the gun ready to shoot again in case he got up. He got near Vamp and picked up what was left of his sword. As Raiden stepped over Vamp's blood to investigate if he was in fact dead, an alarm went off. It could be heard in the entire corridor.

_Snake!_

Raiden had to leave Vamp, perhaps Snake was in trouble. He started running in the direction that Snake had gone. Vamp's body stood motionless on the ground.

* * *

As Snake shot his bullet hit nothing but air.

_What!_

"It's not the suit that gives me my ability. This is true power." Shadow had moved a little bit to his left and dodged the bullet.

Snake strained to see. He thought the fight was over the minute that Shadow lost his suit.

"When I was young I used this power as I saw fit, but that took a toll in my body, that's why I owe everything to the Patriots. They took me in and gave me a new body." Shadow pointed to the ripped suit on the ground. "You're the fist one to destroy one of my suits." Shadow then pointed at Snake. "I won't live a lot of time without my suit on, but it will be time enough to kill you."

The chaff grenade effect wore off, if it had been sooner Snake would have heard from Meryl.

Shadow disappeared in front of Snake's eyes. Snake then felt incredible pain in different parts of his body.

_Dammit!_

Shadow was using is staff and bashing it into Snake. With all of his speed and strength Snake wouldn't hold for much longer.

Snake wasn't going to waste bullets on him because he noticed that he wasn't as fast as before. He was able to put his SOCOM back in with his equipment and got ready for a hand to hand combat.

He defended himself in any way possible to avoid Shadow's staff.

Shadow was getting slower.

As soon as Snake saw the staff clearly with his eyes he knew he was much slower. He quickly grabbed the staff as it was about to hit him in the chest.

"Not so fast anymore huh?"

Shadow was with his eyes opened wide.

_Why is this man this strong? I should be stronger._

Snake pushed the staff out of Shadow's hand and threw it to the ground. With his other hand he punched him.

Shadow responded with a well place punch, but Snake grabbed his hand with his own. It was obvious that Shadow's strength had vanished the moment he lost his suit.

"It's over for you." Snake punched him again and Shadow fell to the ground.

Shadow started breathing heavily.

"My suit…I need my suit…" Shadow was pleading Snake to help him.

Although Snake wanted to help him he wouldn't. He knew that once he had his suit he would undoubtedly try to kill Snake again.

"Your time is up. Accept it." Snake turned around and went to the other door. He had no time to lose.

Shadow wasn't over yet. Y_ou'll die with me Snake._ He crawled to a computer that stood by the exit door as Snake turned around.

When Snake got to the door Shadow's voice stopped him.

"You know Snake this room as a backup system in case there's a fire."

Snake whipped around and saw Shadow near a computer by exit door.

"I'll override that failsafe and we'll die…" Shadow laughed. "…drowned." Shadow laughed again. He pushed the button and all of the sudden some kind of alarm began to ring. The air vents closed instantly leaving the papers and junk that was flying across the room fall to the ground. A noise was coming from the ceiling. Snake looked up and saw some sort of sprinklers coming out of it. They began pouring water into the room very rapidly.

Snake tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He was trapped.

"Damn you." Snake ran to Shadow and grabbed him by his neck. "How do you stop this?"

"Do you know why I'm called Shadow?" Shadow avoided eye contact with Snake. He seemed very weak and tired. "It's not because I'm faster than my own shadow, no." Shadow felt empty inside. Everything that he had worked for was destroyed. It was his demise and he embraced it. "It's because I've always lived in Big Boss's shadow, that's why." He then looked at Snake.

"There's no way to stop the water from here. You're dead just like me."

The water began to pour even faster. Snake let go of Shadow and went to reach his CODEC but before he could a desk that was moving because of the water hit him on his back and Snake hit his head on the wall. He was unconscious.

Shadow didn't have any strength to get up. He stood on the ground laughing as the water went over his body.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Otacon looked outside of the Kamov window and saw what seemed like men nosing around the abandoned factory. He couldn't make out what kind of equipment they had because of the rain and wind.

_Who are these men?_

Otacon then had a bold idea.

"I'm going to investigate." Otacon turned to Rose. The child was sleeping on the ground, wrapped in anti fire blankets. "You'll be fine here, don't worry."

"Isn't going outside dangerous?"

"I'll be fine." Otacon was lying, he didn't know what the hell he was doing but he suspected that these men were somehow connected to the Patriots facility. He took the stealth control and gave it to Rose. "Push this button to deactivate the stealth device, so I can leave and press it again to activate." Otacon pointed to the device buttons as he gave the instructions. "After that you just have to wait for me to come back, ok?"

"Alright." Rose responded reluctant.

Otacon surveyed the outside and realized there was no one near. "Alright here I go."

Rose pressed the deactivation button on the stealth device and Otacon opened the Kamov's side door and left into the raging storm.

Rose then quickly shut the door and pressed the activation button.

Otacon immediately thought this was a bad idea. The rain and the wind were very strong, he couldn't see much in front of him but he could hear. He heard men screaming and went in their direction. Behind some of the abandoned factory building stood a massive open area. Otacon could see two small structures at both ends of the open area. A man was standing right in the middle shouting.

"Are you ready?"

Otacon heard shouts coming from both small structures.

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

The man in the middle of the open area shouted again.

"Very good, we'll stay here until further orders."

Otacon had no idea of what these men were doing here.

As the man in the middle moved he could see he was wearing the same equipment as the soldiers inside the Patriots facility, but this one had no balaclava.

All of a sudden Otacon almost had a heart attack. A ringing on his ear startled him, but it was only the CODEC.

He answered in the hope of hearing good news, and to hear that Vamp was finally taken care of.

"Yes?"

"Otacon it's me, I can't seem to reach Snake, are the communications working properly?"

"Yeah I think so." Otacon sensed that Raiden had more things to worry about that to tell him news about Vamp.

"Then there's something wrong with Snake…what the…"

Otacon could hear Raiden making a pause in his speech.

"What is it?"

"I'm near the Laboratories and there's water coming from under the door."

Otacon knew that Snake's last contact was from there.

"He called me from that place." Otacon decided to go back to the Kamov, something more important was going on.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raiden was worried. "I can't open the door Otacon. Can you do it from there?"

"Yeah maybe if I..."

"Hold it right there!" A soldier appeared out of nowhere in front of Otacon pointing his gun at his face.

"Otacon, you there? Otacon?"

* * *

Meryl kept hidden as she saw the soldiers looking for her. The hangar door was completely open. Behind it stood some sort of road that went up, and two parked jeeps.

She tried to contact Snake and Raiden, but no one answered. She didn't know but Snake was unconscious and Raiden's radio was broken.

_Damn._

She couldn't even use the CODEC to try and reach her uncle, because the CODEC didn't work beneath Floor 1. Of course she didn't know that thanks to Otacon now it did.

After a few seconds she noticed an opening in the soldiers' activity. She started running towards the stairs that led to the big door on Floor 0. There she could take the elevator and maybe reach her uncle.

Ocelot stood in the control tower, Meryl wasn't his main concern. He was more concentrated on Naomi and Big Boss.

_What's taking him so long?_

Was Shadow to strong for Snake? If he was his plan had been seriously compromised. He didn't have a camera in the other laboratory so he couldn't check Snake's progress. He felt frustrated.

_Damn you Snake._

_

* * *

_

Raiden ran for a few seconds, he put what was left of his HF blade on his back and tried to reach Snake on the CODEC, but only got a "NO REPONSE" signal. He contacted Otacon.

"Yes?" Otacon asked.

"Otacon it's me, I can't seem to reach Snake, are the communications working properly?"

"Yeah I think so."

After running a few feet Raiden reached a door that said "Laboratories". "Then there's something wrong with Snake…" Raiden looked at the door and water was coming from under it. "What the…"

"What is it?" Otacon asked.

"I'm near the Laboratories and there's water coming from under the door."

"He called me from that place."

Raiden didn't like the situation. He tried to open the door but couldn't.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I can't open the door Otacon. Can you do it from there?"

"Yeah maybe if I..."

"Hold it right there!" Raiden heard another voice coming from the CODEC.

"Otacon, you there? Otacon?"

Raiden suspected a soldier had found him, that meant one of two things, or they found the Kamov or Otacon wasn't on the Kamov.

"Otacon are you outside the Kamov?" Raiden knew that Otacon could still hear him and the thought of having to rescue Rose, Olga's child and Otacon was something he didn't want to think of.

"Yeah…" Otacon responded.

Raiden didn't know why Otacon had gone outside of the Kamov but it must have been a good reason. "Try to find an opening and then attack or run away." It was the only advice he had for him. He knew it was Otacon's only chance.

* * *

Otacon put his hands up and replied.

"Yeah…"

The soldier looked at him in a funny way.

"Who are you?"

Otacon was a bit scared and his answer didn't help.

"I'm…huh…well…huh…a tourist."

The soldier frowned.

"I don't think so." The soldier replied as he surveyed Otacon from top to bottom. The soldier made a movement with his head ordering Otacon to move in the direction of the open area, Otacon couldn't be discovered there was too much at stake. Snake was out of reach and Raiden stood in the last place where he had been and water was coming from under the door. He conjured up a plan alone.

_Please let this work._

Otacon nodded and dropped his hands, but made sure he touched his glasses so that they would fall.

"Oh sorry." The glasses fell to dirty muddy ground.

"Pick them up quickly."

Raiden could still hear everything.

Otacon bowed to pick up his glasses and as he grabbed them with one hand he grabbed mud with the other. As he got up, he quickly put his glasses on and threw the mud to the soldiers' eyes.

"What the…" the soldier went with his hands to his face.

Raiden could still hear everything. "Otacon take him out."

Otacon reacted on instinct as he grabbed a rock and smashed it into the soldier's head before he even got all of the dirt out of his eyes. The soldier fell to the ground knocked out.

Otacon had never done anything like this. He felt powerful.

"Is he down?" Raiden asked

"…Yes" Otacon responded after a slight pause. He dropped the rock and made his way back to the Kamov.

"Did you find anything Raiden?"

"No like I said the door is closed and the water is still coming from under it."

Otacon rushed and got to the place where the Kamov was.

"Rose open up it's me." Otacon yelled out.

The Kamov appeared in front of Otacon's eyes and the side door opened up.

"Thanks" Otacon said as he jumped in. He then rushed to the cockpit.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked as she close the side door and activated the stealth device.

"It's Snake. We can't make contact with him."

* * *

Snake woke up as his head banged on the ceiling. He looked at the room and saw that it was almost filled water and it was still pouring in.

_I have to do something._

He reached for the CODEC and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon are you there?"

"Snake is that you?" Otacon asked startled as if knowing Snake was in danger.

"Yes it's me." Snake replied. He didn't have much time judging from the rate at which the water was pouring in from the sprinklers.

"There's water in the room. I don't have much time…you have to do something to get me out of here." Snake's head was almost covered in water.

"Snake I'm right outside the door." Raiden too was on the CODEC. "Is there something I can do?"

Snake didn't have time to respond. "Hurry up…Otacon!" The water was almost covering him.

Otacon responded "This isn't easy. The fire system in that room has been overridden …"

"Cut to the chase Otacon!" Raiden was worried about Snake.

Snake gave one last gasp and then his head was completely submerged under water, in a few minutes he would drown. He could still hear Raiden and Otacon arguing on the CODEC.

"I'm doing the best I can Raiden!"

"Do better!"

An idea came to Snake's mind. He went down and tried to find his machine gun. The lights were still on under the water and although his vision was blurred he could still make out the shape of things. He saw Shadow's body. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

After a few seconds Snake saw the machine gun and went for it.

"Damn I can't do it, it's impossible to reverse it!" Otacon sounded fearful

"I'll try doing something from the outside." Raiden's voice was desperate.

Snake grabbed the machine gun and remembered he had to reload it. He had never reloaded a gun under water and wasn't even sure it would work under water. He could hear noises coming from the outside of the door.

_Raiden._

Once he got the gun ready he went near the door and started banging on it, after a few seconds Raiden responded on the CODEC.

"I'm here Snake…"

Snake didn't have much more time left. He shot the machine gun, bullet after bullet they hit the lock on the door and once the magazine was empty Snake dropped the gun and tried opening it. The door didn't budge. Snake had no more air, he was choking. He opened his mouth and tried to inhale but it was of no use only water entered in his mouth. He was going to die.

"Snake? Snake?" Snake could still hear Raiden yelling out on the CODEC.

"Snake? Snaaaaaaaaake?" Otacon too was yelling.

He started closing his eyes and feeling woozy.

"AHHHHHHH" After a few seconds he could hear someone screaming in the distance.

_I thought it would hurt more._

Snake was about to fall asleep forever. Then out of nowhere he could see a very big bright white light.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Raiden stood by the laboratory door waiting for Otacon to open it.

"Can you do something Otacon?"

"I'm checking the system now." Raiden could hear Otacon pushing keys on a keyboard through the CODEC.

"It's seems someone activated the fire alarm in that room and overrode the door opening system."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the room is probably flooding with water."

"Can't you stop it?"

"I can't stop the flooding, and I don't know if I can open the doors?"

"Otacon are you there?" Raiden could hear Snake's voice on his CODEC

"Snake is that you?" Otacon responded

"Yes it's me." Snake seemed to be in a hurry to speak. "There's water in the room. I don't have much time…you have to do something to get me out of here."

"Snake I'm right outside the door. Is there something I can do?" Raiden spoke out.

"Hurry up…Otacon!" Snake's response was short. Raiden thought the water had already covered his head.

"This isn't easy. The fire system in that room has been override…"

Otacon was getting on Raiden's nerves.

"Cut to the chase Otacon!"

"I'm doing the best I can Raiden!"

"Do better!" Raiden was angry. Otacon was working far too slow for the situation.

After a few more seconds of hearing Otacon pushing keys, he said. "Damn I can't do it, it's impossible to reverse it!" Otacon had no idea of what to do.

Raiden felt desperate. "I'll try doing something from the outside." Raiden shot the lock but it accomplished nothing, the bullet didn't even made a scratch on the door.

_Damn._

Raiden backed up and tried slamming on the door with his good shoulder. It wouldn't move. Then he heard thuds on the wall. Snake was on the other side.

"I'm here Snake…" Raiden didn't know what to do, but to tell Snake he was right there. He felt helpless.

He saw dents appearing on the door near the lock, he guessed that Snake was shooting at it.

_It won't work!_

Raiden felt more desperate.

After that he didn't hear anything else, he got near the door and pressed his ear against it, he couldn't hear anything.

"Snake? Snake?" Raiden yelled out.

"Snake? Snaaaaaaaaake?" Otacon too was yelling.

Raiden threw the weapon down and tried opening the door with his hands, but it was of no use.

_Dammit!_

Snake was going to die. Raiden let go of the handle and fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry Snake, I failed you._

Raiden had been unable to open the door and Snake would inevitably drown. He remembered the time he had with Snake, it hadn't been that much but it had been enough to change his life. He remembered especially something Snake had said to him.

"_Decide for myself...?"_

"_And whatever you choose will be you."_

"_I don't know if I can..."_

"_I know you didn't have much in terms of choices this time. But everything you felt, thought about during this mission is yours. And what you decide to do with them is your choice..."_

"_You mean start over?"_

"_Yeah, a clean slate. A new name, new memories. Choose your own legacy. It's for you to decide. It's up to you."_

Raiden opened his eyes and looked at the door, he was determined.

_It's up to me._

Raiden got up. This was his time to prove himself. He quickly grabbed what was left of the HF blade with both hands. With all of his strength and fury he yelled out as he plunged the blade into the lock on the door. "AHHHHHHH" The noise of the blade hitting the lock echoed through the corridor. It hit the lock with incredible strength. Blood came rushing out from Raiden's wounds. He hit several times near the lock. He then let go of the blade and exhausted tried to pull the door open.

_I have to do this. I have to!_

He tried to pull with all his strength and the door budge a little bit. Some water was jetting out near the lock where Raiden had made the hits with the blade.

_C'mon._

After a few seconds of pulling the door budge even more, Raiden's hand and shoulder started to hurt even more because of the strength he was making.

He clenched his teeth and made one last effort to pull the door.

The door opened wide and the water rushed out in an instant, Raiden fell due to the speed of the water and was pushed to the right. A body was instantly thrown out from the room.

Snake's body was also thrown out of the room into the wall opposite the laboratory door. He was motionless.

Raiden got up and looked at both Snake and Shadow. Shadow was almost naked. Holes on his arms, chest and legs were dripping blood. Raiden got near Snake's body.

Snake was face up with his eyes opened. He focused them and realized that the bright white light was in fact a lamp on the ceiling.

"Snake are you ok?" Raiden asked. Otacon also heard it as he was still on the CODEC.

Snake got up and coughed a little bit of water.

"Is Snake ok?" Otacon asked.

"I'm fine Otacon…" Snake responded on his CODEC as he coughed up the last bits of water. "…thanks to Raiden." He put his hand on Raiden's good shoulder and nodded.

* * *

Meryl was able to get to Floor 0 without attracting too much attention. As she headed for the elevator she had the feeling she was being watched.

Ocelot stood in the control room in the hangar tower watching Naomi and Big Boss with a small grin on his face.

Ocelot's radio came to life.

"Sir I've found the woman. She's near the elevator."

"Good, get her up here at once. I won't let anything disturb my plan, not when I'm this close."

"Very well sir." The radio went silent.

Meryl stooped walking towards the elevator when she thought she had just heard voices. She turned left and right, searching for someone.

"Is somebody there?" There was no one on sight.

The she heard it again, behind her, this time very clearly.

"Very well sir."

"Who's there?" Meryl was apprehensive.

"You're coming with us."

Something or someone was grabbing Meryl's arms.

"What the hell…"

Two men appeared, one grabbing her left arm the other the right one. There were two of the hangar soldiers as they didn't wear balaclavas. They had to have some kind of device that rendered them invisible.

"Let me go!" Meryl fought but she wasn't near as strong as the soldiers. They took her back to the tower in the hangar. Once there the soldiers threw her to another chair and Ocelot began.

"I told you I needed Snake alive didn't I, that's why I need those soldiers there, to make sure he gets here in one piece." Ocelot then turned to the soldiers. "Return to your positions and get a soldier to stay here and guard her."

Meryl knew she wouldn't have another chance to get away.

"Yes sir." The soldiers went out the door and soon after that a new soldier entered and pointed his gun to Meryl.

"Very good." Ocelot turned to the monitor and smiled.

_So you found him brother…what will you do now?_

_

* * *

_

Raiden nodded back at Snake.

"The system is back to normal, it must have gone back to normal when Raiden pulled the door open." Otacon said as the air vents opened up again and the air began to flow normally in the room where Snake had fought Shadow.

Snake looked at Raiden.

"We have to go in and get him."

"Who?" Raiden remembered that Ocelot ordered Snake to get him, but Raiden didn't know who 'him' was.

Snake didn't respond, instead he entered the laboratory again. There was still a lot of water on the ground. Raiden followed Snake to another door on the end of the laboratory.

Snake tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Can you open the other door on the laboratory Otacon?" Snake's only thought was on what was behind the door.

"Yeah I think so, hold on."

"Who are we getting Snake?" Raiden asked again.

"Someone that was supposed to be dead." Snake sounded like he was hypnotized. He only had one thing in his mind.

"I'm opening it now…" Otacon said.

The door began to open and as it did both Snake and Raiden noticed someone was just on the other side. Raiden went for his gun, but Snake raised his arm and Raiden halted his movements, it was Naomi.

"Snake, it's you…" Naomi was surprised to see him again. She then bowed her head and moved to the side, and as she die Snake saw him. He was seated in a wheelchair, an old man. His naked body was covered in a lab coat. Snake was about to face his past, again. _Big Boss!_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Naomi heard a few noises coming from the other side of the door. _Snake. _He thoughts dwelled on him, was he fighting Shadow and winning? Or was he losing?

As for the computer Naomi couldn't find a way to open the door. After a while she heard the door making some weird noises, she got up and pressed her ear against it. _Nothing._ It was silent on the other side then out of nowhere the door began opening. Someone appeared before her. "Snake, it's you…" Naomi gave a very faint smile that immediately faded away. She knew that Snake was there not only for her. She bowed her head and moved to her right, revealing the entire room. A big glass and a door divided the room in two.

Snake could see behind the glass a man sitting in a wheel chair. He reached for his ear. "Otacon we'll be silent for a while." He turned off the CODEC and began walking towards the man.

Raiden also turned off his CODEC and followed him behind, but Naomi stopped him by putting her hand in his chest. He gave her a baffled look. Naomi shook her head. Snake had to be alone for this.

Raiden stood still and observed as Snake walked to the old man. Raiden took a more careful look at the man._ I know that man. _He remembered a similar face. _That's why Snake is acting like that._ He got close to Naomi and asked her in a whisper. "Is that who I think it is?"

Naomi's answer was short and to the point. "…Yes…" Tears almost came to her eyes again. For the past few minutes Naomi saw Big Boos like an old man, but Raiden's remark made her think about her brother and that Big Boss was similar to him. A man that was supposed to be dead had just come to life.

Raiden blinked his eyes and thought about what the answer implied. _Big Boss. _He had read a lot about him, things that seemed unreal. He especially remembered Big Boss's battle in several African civil wars, the ones that made him even more famous. But that all ended in 1995 when Big Boss inexplicably took control of an armored fortress nation deep in South Africa named Outer Heaven, he also had in his control a new weapon called Metal Gear TX-55 a nuclear warhead-equipped two-legged walking tank. Solid Snake was the operative they sent in to eliminate the threat. He however didn't know that Big Boss was the man behind the incident, after a struggle to destroy Metal Gear Snake saw himself face to face with his own commander, Big Boss. He was able to defeat Big Boss, however in 1999 Big Boss was in Zanzibar Land a democratic regime that appeared in Central Asia in 1997, Zanzibar Land was trying to achieve economic and military superiority by obtaining a microorganism named "OILIX" that could refine petroleum and produce a highly purified form of petroleum.

Solid Snake was sent in again to stop the threat and again he found himself face to face with Big Boss. He was able to kill Big Boss and his remains became the property of the United States of America.

"How's this possible?" Raiden whispered again at Naomi.

She didn't want to hear more about Big Boss, but somehow she thought Snake earned an explanation. "Snake." She called him out.

Snake turned around and went near Naomi and Raiden. Naomi sat in front of the computer and pushed a few keys. Snake and Raiden watched silently.

"It seems that when they brought me here they already had Big Boss's remains." An X-Ray of a man appeared on the screen. "Ocelot told me that the Patriots had created an advanced machine that could reconstruct, through genetic manipulation and duplication, entire bodies, more advanced than my brother's, but there was something missing…" Naomi paused and swallowed dry. "…Big Boss's memories."

Raiden raised his eyebrow and looked over at Snake. He stood still, hearing every word that Naomi was saying and then he spoke.

"That's why you're here." Snake knew that Naomi had been a part in another experiment, one that required similar procedures.

"Yes. I had worked a lot in my…" Her lip quivered a bit. "…brother. I was able to restore some of his memories." She took her hand to her face.

"It's fine." Snake took his hand placed it on Naomi's shoulder.

"My only work here was to restore Big Boss's memories without any side effects. When you found me sleeping the procedure was almost complete." She took her hand from her face.

"Why didn't you…huh…interrupt the procedure?" Raiden chain of thought was logic. If she was the only one that knew how to restore Big Boss's memories she could have interrupted it.

"It's not that easy, Shadow is an expert in conjuring up drugs and poisons. Add that to the Patriots technology and you get some very powerful drugs."

Snake had experienced in first hand one of his drugs and understood Naomi's feeling quite well.

"I lost control over myself." Naomi took her hands to her eyes and sobbed.

Noise of wheels turning reached Snake's ears. He turned his head and looked over at Big Boss.

"Are…you…" His breathing was very slow and heavy. "…Snake?"

* * *

Big Boss looked attentively at the woman that sat by the computer.

As time passed, he was getting better, his memories were a lot clearer and he could feel a kind of tingling sensation on his arms and legs.

Suddenly the woman got up and pressed her ear against the door, it opened and as it did the woman talked to someone.

As soon as Naomi moved to the side two men entered the room. Big Boss's sight wasn't focused enough to discern who they were.

One of them walked towards him. As he got close, Big Boss saw more his face. He had big ruffled hair, beard and an expression of disbelief on his face. The man stopped short a few feet from Big Boss.

_Who is this man? _Big Boss had the feeling that he knew the man. He tried harder to focus his eyes and get a better look. _You!_ Big Boss breathed deeply. He had seen those eyes before and although the face had changed a little bit the eyes remained engraved in his mind. _Solid_ _Snake._

"Snake." The woman that stood behind Snake, in the company of the other man called out. The man turned around and went to talk to them.

Big Boss saw as the woman sat again at the computer and talked to them. He couldn't shake the thought from his head that the man was Solid Snake, the same man that killed him twelve years ago. His mind was racing again if he killed him what was he doing here alive? _What kind of sick minded place am I?_

Big Boss tried and managed to get his hand on the wheel and pushed it with very limited strength.

The man that Big Boss thought was Snake whipped around and looked at him.

"Are…you…Snake?" his voice was far from clear, but from the reaction of the woman and the other man he knew they understood him.

Naomi and Raiden also turned to Big Boss. Raiden was somewhat incredulous that Big Boss was in front of him, alive and speaking.

Naomi on the other hand, was sad, her eyes were watery. As she looked at Big Boss she couldn't believe that he had managed to push the wheel. He was getting better by the minute instead of months. The thought of Gray Fox invaded her mind again.

Snake didn't know what to make of the question. "Yes, I am."

Big Boss started to breathe even more heavily as he strained himself to speak. "I need…to…tell…you…" He coughed a little bit. "….now…that…I…" He started coughing more. Naomi got up and went to help him. She put her hand on his back. "It's okay, calm down."

Snake's feeling towards Big Boss changed instantly as he saw Naomi helping him. This wasn't the man he had met twelve years ago on the battlefield. This was only a ghost of that man.

Big Boss needed to finish his sentence, he needed Snake to know. "I…have…a second chance…to tell you…" he coughed more and more.

"Stop talking!" Naomi ordered as she put her other hand on his arm.

Big Boss never had the chance to tell Snake everything, he had thought that Snake wouldn't have understand it twelve years ago, but now it didn't matter. He finished the sentence.

"Tell…you…the truth."

* * *

Ocelot observed attentively as Snake talked to Raiden and Naomi, he smirked as his plan unfolded before his eyes.

"Sir we have a man down on the topside." Ocelot's radio spat out.

"What do you mean?" Ocelot's eyes were incredulous.

"One of my men was knocked out by someone."

"Find whoever it was." Ocelot said in a commanding tone of voice.

"Yes sir, right away."

Ocelot turned his attention to the computer screen. _Was that your sidekick Snake?_

But that worry disappeared as soon as Ocelot saw on the screen Big Boss pushing the wheelchair forward. He pushed a few keys on the computer and after a few seconds a man's voice came on in the entire control room.

"Tell…you…the truth."

Ocelot grinned. _Yes. Very good._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Otacon complied and turned off, reluctantly, the CODEC. He didn't even have time to ask Raiden about Vamp. He adjusted his glasses and decided to concentrate on something more important. _What were those men doing outside?_ He didn't think he should bother Snake with it.

"Is everything ok?" Rose peeked into the cockpit.

"Yeah…"Otacon wasn't sure, but he didn't want Rose to worry.

"Are they coming back?" Rose asked with a glitter of hope in her eyes, she had been apart from Jack and their child for too long.

"Humm…not yet, they still have something to do."

Suddenly they could hear voices outside. Otacon and Rose stared at each other.

"Don't make a sound" Otacon whispered as he looked out of the cockpit window. Two men were walking and talking as if looking for something.

"Are you sure he came this way?" The two men had to scream because of the intense storm.

"Yeah I'm sure. He hit me on the head and ran this way."

Otacon sighed and turned to Rose. "Don't make a noise and make sure the child doesn't wake up."

Rose nodded and closed the cockpit door. Otacon turned to the computer and pushed a few keys. _Damn_. He thought about leaving the area, but although communications with Snake and Raiden would be possible, access to the facility's computer wouldn't. _We can't lose this info._

Otacon could only find a way out of this. He reached for his CODEC.

"Mei Ling, are you there?"

"Yes." Mei Ling's voice was innocent.

"I need you to do something else for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Go to the computer room again. When you get there I'll explain it to you." Otacon took quite sometime explaining everything to Mei Ling. His idea was to use the computer in the Kamov as a medium to transfer the data on the Patriots facility to the computer where Mei Ling was.

"Why can't you use your computer Otacon?"

"Well the disk space is not nearly enough to hold the data, so I need that one." Otacon was disobeying Snake's order to avoid contact with Mei Ling and let her use their computer for the second time.

"I did what you told me Otacon."

"Good it may take a while to transfer everything." Otacon gave priority to the Metal Gear files and the security files of the facility, so he could keep tabs on Snake and the others. He just hoped that the men outside didn't stumbled upon the Kamov.

* * *

Snake raised his eyebrow. "What truth?"

"About…everything" Big Boss coughed even more.

"You don't have the strength to speak." Naomi pleaded.

"Please…" Big Boss turned his head slowly and stared at Naomi. "…I must do this."

Somehow Big Boss was completely different from Gray Fox at Naomi's eyes. Naomi's feelings towards Big Boss were changing. Long ago he had been the one who brought Naomi and Gray Fox to America. It didn't last much though, soon both Gray Fox and Big Boss returned to Africa to continue the war. After that Naomi heard from her brother that Big Boss was behaving differently, more erratic. After Outer Heaven Naomi didn't hear from her brother until the Zanzibar Land incident, after that she thought of Big Boss as someone who corrupted her brother. Gray Fox was murdered by Solid Snake and following Big Boss's death she did everything she could to avenge her brother. Now, after all this time and although she couldn't prevent Big Boss's return, she was face to face with him, but it was different. Big Boss was nothing but an old man, that didn't even remember who she was. Naomi felt no grudge towards him, only pity, but she thought that maybe Snake should hear what he had to say. Maybe there was still good in Big Boss, maybe only the circumstances made it seem like he had done wrong before. Anyway it didn't matter to her anymore. She only had to make sure of one thing that Big Boss didn't turn out like her brother, a mindless body that only wanted to fight one last battle against Solid Snake. She was responsible for him now just like he had been responsible for her and her brother all those years ago.

Naomi sighed. "Alright."

Big Boss closed his eyes and began breathing in and out.

Naomi got up and went near Snake. "You'll have to listen to him." She whispered at him.

"We don't have much time, Ocelot has Meryl and…"

Naomi grabbed Snake's arm. "Just listen to him."

Snake noticed a strange look in Naomi's eyes. She wasn't a stranger in this type of situation. Snake nodded and turned to Raiden. "Get her ready to go."

Raiden understood that they would leave soon and that Naomi didn't have anything to do in this place anymore. Naomi followed Raiden to the room where Snake had fought Shadow.

Big Boss opened his eyes and spoke.

"In 1964…I learned the truth…about the United States." Big Boss spoke with incredible clarity. He had to do this one thing right. "Early…in the twentieth century the United States, the Republic of China, and the Soviet Union, gathered…in a meeting known…as the Wiseman's Committee"

"The Patriots…"

Snake's interruption meant one of two things to Big Boss. Or Snake worked for them or he had fought against them. "Do…you work for them?" Big Boss put the question bluntly. Snake's response would change the course of the conversation.

"No." Snake couldn't believe Big Boss's arrogance. What gave him, of all people, the right to ask that question?

"I…am sorry…" Big Boss paused for a moment. That meant that although he never told Snake the truth he became an enemy of the Patriots. "Snake…Outer Heaven was not what it seemed…"

"What do you mean?" Snake wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore, the knowledge that Big Boss and the Patriots were somehow connected was worry enough.

"…I stole…the plans of a new…weapon that was being…developed by the Patriots…"

Snake pulled a chair and sat down. "Metal Gear." He was afraid to believe Big Boss, he was afraid that he wasn't what he seemed to be in the past.

"Yes…I stole the plans from a scientist that worked for the Patriots…I don't remember his name…" Big Boss memories despite being very good for someone that was dead an half hour ago still had some holes, he could only remember that the scientist had long hair and that he used round shaped framed glasses.

"…I then delivered the plans…to Dr. Pettrovich who I had taken hostage in…Outer Heaven…He had no affiliation with the Patriots." Although Big Boss's speech was getting better he was growing tired, sweat stains were appearing on the lab coat, but Snake made no case of it, he wanted to hear the rest.

"Go on."

"The Patriots…they didn't care about us…the soldiers…"

Snake narrowed his eyes. Big Boss had just used the word "us" making Snake feel they both belong to the same category. Even though he would deny that they were anything alike, he didn't speak, letting Big Boss continue.

"…that's why Outer Heaven was erected…with Metal Gear and soldiers free of any attachment to the Patriots, we would destroy them…" Big Boss paused. "…when I discovered the Les Enfants Terribles project my worst fear was met…" Big Boss coughed a little bit. "The Patriots were going…to use clones. Made in my own image, to fight their battles…I was able to get you to join FOXHOUND but…" Big Boss started coughing even more and the lab coat was starting to drip sweat onto the floor."

"He has to stop." Naomi came rushing in to the room.

"No…'cough'…no" Big Boss pleaded.

"It's too dangerous…" She turned her head to Snake. "Please Snake…"

Snake looked bewildered. Why didn't Big Boss tell him that? Was it because he was too young? Or was it because Big Boss knew that Snake wouldn't have believed it? He agreed with Naomi and let him rest.

"Don't you think you heard enough Snake?" Ocelot's voice could be heard across the entire laboratory.

"Ocelot?" Meryl immediately came to Snake's mind.

"I think it's time you brought him to me." Ocelot was giving an order and Snake knew he had to obey if he wanted to see Meryl alive again. He looked over at Big Boss, who was sweating a lot and had a strained look on his face.

"Naomi, we need to get him to Floor 0, can he do it?"

Naomi checked Big Boss's pulse. "He's a bit agitated but he's ok." She then looked at his face and checked his right eye. "However this eye concerns me."

"Why?" Snake was getting ready to leave.

"His body is still fragile and I worry that his eye his particularly vulnerable to infections."

"Couldn't you have cured his eye?" Naomi bowed her head. "It was possible, but Ocelot wanted him just as he was."

Snake got sickened by what Ocelot had been doing. Something caught his eye, a transparent box pinned to the wall. Inside there was something that could prove useful, he grabbed and smashed the box to the ground. He then picked up what was inside and stretched out his hand to Naomi revealing a black eye patch. "It's for him."

Naomi nodded and took the eye patch. As she was putting it in Big Boss, Snake contacted Otacon.

"Otacon?"

"Yeah Snake?"

"Naomi and Raiden are going back to the Kamov."

Naomi gave a sigh of relief. She would get out of this place at last.

Raiden however acted different. "What! Snake I can help." He was facing Snake.

"I know that's why I'm sending you up." Snake put his hand over his good shoulder. "I'm taking him to Ocelot and if I can't bring Meryl back I want you to get her." Snake gave a dire sigh. "You also need to make sure Metal Gear doesn't leave this place."

Raiden felt stunned at how much responsibility Snake was giving him. "Alright…"

"Err…Snake there's a…"Otacon paused as if not knowing was to say. "…problem."

"What kind of problem?" Snake wasn't expecting any more inconveniences.

"Well the facility has been locked down!"

"What do you mean, the facility has been locked down?"

"Someone locked all the exits, according to what I'm seeing the elevator that leads to the Kamov no longer works and the one you took to get inside the facility only works to Floor 2."

"Damn." Snake clenched his fist as he spoke.

"It was Shadow…" Ocelot's voice was audible again. "He locked everyone down here, but I can safely say that there's an exit where I am…"

There was no way of knowing if Ocelot was speaking the truth.

"Guess we need a new plan." Raiden said knowing that he would be fighting alongside Snake again.

"We all have to go to Floor 0." Snake said as he turned to Naomi.

She nodded in agreement. She had stayed in his place all this time and a few more hours wouldn't matter.

"Very well…ahhhh….what…." Noises were coming from the speakers where Ocelot had been speaking. "Snake…" It was Meryl's voice yelling out. "…there are soldiers in Floor 0 who can't be seen…" The sound of slapping was heard. "She's a tough one Snake." Ocelot's voice was again heard, slightly furious. "Get up here, fast."

* * *

Ocelot, the soldier guarding Meryl and Meryl herself could hear Big Boss's explanation to Snake, after a while when Big Boss started coughing and Naomi got to his side. Ocelot got near a microphone that stood beside the computer and spoke.

"Don't you think you heard enough Snake?" Ocelot's voice was crystal clear, but so was Snake's response.

"Ocelot?"

"I think it's time you brought him to me." Ocelot said as he gave a glance to Meryl as if threatening her with these words.

Snake saw as Snake talked to Naomi, broke a small transparent box that had Big Boss's eye patch and talked to Raiden.

When Ocelot heard Snake talking to Otacon he knew that he had been able to hack into the facility's system.

Meryl watched as the soldier glimpsed a few times over at the computer screen. _Maybe I can warn them. _She waited for the soldier to glance again at the computer screen.

"Damn" As Snake spoke Ocelot grinned and spoke back.

"It was Shadow…He locked everyone down here, but I can safely say that there's an exit where I am…"

Ocelot stared at the screen as Snake and Naomi debated. The soldier guarding Meryl glanced and Meryl got ready.

Ocelot was talking to Snake again. "Very well…"

The soldier was staring at the screen completely oblivious to Meryl. She took the chance. With her right arm she pushed the soldier's gun away and elbowed him with her left arm.

"Ahhhh" The soldier screamed as he fell down unconscious.

Ocelot turned to Meryl. "What…"

Meryl punched Ocelot right in the face and then yelled out to the microphone. "Snake…there are soldiers in Floor 0 who can't be seen…"

Ocelot slapped Meryl and she fell down. "She's a tough one Snake." Ocelot spoke to the microphone staring with his eyes opened wide at Meryl. "Get up here, fast." He turned off the microphone and continued to stare at Meryl. "You are lucky I need you or you'd be dead by now." Meryl looked over to the soldier's gun that was on the floor. She moved to get it, but even before she moved an inch Ocelot's Colt was right above her head. "I don't think so…" Ocelot waved his Colt and hit Meryl on the head with it, she fell down knocked out. Ocelot threw his attention back at the screen. They were starting to leave the laboratory. "At last, it's time." Ocelot's voice followed by his laughter reverberated across the control room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Raiden and Snake exchanged looks, what did Meryl meant by that? "Otacon do you know anything about these soldiers?"

"Sorry no…well…unless they're using stealth camouflage. The Patriots seem to have a lot of resources and…"

"That will complicate things." Snake said as he interrupted Otacon. He then glanced over at Big Boss. He was wearing his eye patch. It made him more alike his old self. "Alright we have to start moving. Naomi you'll guide him, and Raiden and I we'll cover you."

Naomi nodded. Her desire to get out of this place was bigger than anyone else's.

"Then let's move." Snake headed towards the exit door. Raiden followed. Naomi grabbed a new lab coat put it on, and started to push Big Boss's wheelchair.

"Otacon what's the fastest route to the elevator?" Snake asked.

"I'll guide you to it."

"Snake." Naomi called out. "I heard Shadow talking to some soldiers, he told them to guard the Floor -4 elevator."

"This isn't our lucky day." Snake glanced over at Raiden and his doubts dissipated. "But I think Raiden and I can manage it."

Raiden remembered two years ago when he fought alongside Snake, now however Raiden knew that Snake didn't think of him as a kid. He was his equal.

As they all exited the room Snake picked up his machine gun, Raiden saw Shadow's body lied against the corridor wall, the water beneath his body was red because of the blood that kept pouring out from the holes in his body. He picked up his gun that stood near the open door and what was left of the HF Blade which he put on his back, although he thought of it as useless it would have an important use.

"Alright, Raiden you take point, I'll follow you and Naomi will take the back." Snake reached for his ear. "Otacon give the directions to Raiden."

"Ok." Raiden took the lead and went in the direction that Otacon ordered.

"Snake?" Naomi was curious as to know if Snake knew why his enemy wanted Big Boss. "Why does Ocelot want Big Boss?" Naomi knew that in normal circumstances Snake would never let Ocelot near Big Boss, but with Meryl in the equation the situation changed.

Snake had no time for guesses, but somehow he thought that maybe 'he' was behind it. Anyway Ocelot hadn't told him, and he already knew that Naomi didn't believe they wanted something from his memories. "I don't know." Snake said bluntly.

"Turn left on the next corridor and after a few feet take the second right and your there." Otacon was giving out Raiden the directions.

"Good." Raiden turned to Snake. "We're getting close to the elevator."

"Alright…"Snake responded as he saw Raiden stopping dead on his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"It can't be…"

Snake made the corner and he saw it. The corridor walls and floors were filled with blood spatters and, what Snake guessed to be the rest of the HF Blade, pinned to the corridor wall.

"Vamp?" Snake asked knowing full well that he it had to be him. His body was nowhere to be seen.

"I killed him, he couldn't have survived!" Raiden's eyes and mouth were wide opened.

* * *

"How much time will the file transfer take Otacon?" Mei Ling sounded a bit worried.

"I don't know." Otacon replied knowing full well that the men outside could find the Kamov at any second.

"I can't stay here every minute. I think I have to feed the child and your selection of food is rather minute."

Otacon grinned very slightly at Mei Ling's remark. Here he was, helping Snake and Raiden, bringing down a weapon that could cause serious destruction and there stood Mei Ling wondering what kind of food she should give the child she was babysitting.

"Anyway you can leave the computer on and…" Otacon sudden had an idea. "Mei I'll contact you right away hold on." Otacon opened the cockpit door and called Rose. "Rose, take this." Otacon knew that she hadn't been in contact with her child for some time and although the situation was precarious due to the fact that they were still in a very dangerous place Otacon thought that Rose would appreciate it.

As Rose peeked into the cockpit Otacon handed her a small radio device. "Call frequency 140.96 and talk to the woman on the other side, she's called Mei Ling and she taking care of your child."

"Thank you." Rose smiled at Otacon.

Otacon thought that no matter how difficult the situation is family is still important. He had learned it the hard way.

Rose left the cockpit as someone reached Otacon on the CODEC.

"Otacon?"

"Yeah Snake?" Otacon responded swiftly.

"Naomi and Raiden are going back to the Kamov."

Otacon took his attention to the computer and started looking for the security files to see if anyone was near that area that could present a problem to both Raiden and Naomi. As he heard Snake talking to Raiden over the CODEC he discovered that the facility had been locked down. There were no exits.

"Err…Snake there's a…"Otacon was looking for the right word. "…problem."

"What kind of problem?" Snake sounded apprehensive

"Well the facility has been locked down!" He was almost sure what Snake would ask next.

"What do you mean, the facility has been locked down?"

"Someone locked all the exits, according to what I'm seeing the elevator that leads to the Kamov no longer works and the one you took to get inside the facility only works to Floor 2." Otacon knew that the explanation would leave Snake not too happy.

"Damn."

Otacon could hear the frustration in Snake's voice.

"It was Shadow…" Ocelot's voice could be heard in the distance on Otacon's CODEC. "He locked everyone down here, but I can safely say that there's an exit where I am…"

Otacon searched his computer and realised that someone was using the facility's intercom, he knew that if Ocelot was anywhere near Snake he would be already dead.

"We all have to go to Floor 0." Otacon heard Snake say.

"Very well…ahhhh….what…." Noises were coming from the speakers where Ocelot had been speaking. "Snake…" It was Meryl's voice yelling out. "…there are soldiers in Floor 0 who can't be seen…" The sound of slapping was heard. "She's a tough one Snake." Ocelot's voice was again heard, slightly furious. "Get up here, fast."

"Otacon do you know anything about these soldiers?" Snake asked promptly.

"Sorry no…well…unless they're using stealth camouflage." Otacon had a hunch he was right. "The Patriots seem to have a lot of resources and…"

"That will complicate things." Snake interrupted.

Otacon searched the computer for more information on Floor 0 as he heard Snake and the others talking.

"Then let's move. Otacon what's the fastest route to the elevator?"

Otacon pushed a few keys on the computer and a map of Floor -4 appeared. "I'll guide you to it."

"Snake." Otacon could hear Naomi's voice. She had been the one that had injected Snake with the FOXDIE virus on Shadow Moses and although Otacon didn't trust her he wouldn't doubt Snake's judgement. "I heard Shadow talking to some soldiers, he told them to guard the Floor -4 elevator."

"This isn't our lucky day, but I think Raiden and I can manage it."

Otacon heard them moving.

"Alright, Raiden you take point, I'll follow you and Naomi will take the back." Snake's voice became clearer. "Otacon give the directions to Raiden."

Otacon heard Snake turning off the CODEC and so he contacted Raiden. "Raiden, go out of the laboratory and walk left until you reach a cross."

"Ok." Raiden responded.

After a few seconds Otacon spoke again. "Turn left on the next corridor and after a few feet take the second right and your there."

"Good. We're getting close to the elevator." Otacon heard Raiden as he spoke out to the others.

"It can't be…" Raiden's voice was cold. "I killed him, he couldn't have survived!"

Otacon stared at the computer screen without talking. The thought that Vamp was still alive was unbearable and unbelievable. This time Otacon didn't sobbed, this time he spoke out.

"Raiden…it's…it's fine…"

Otacon's voice was the only thing that brought Raiden back to reality.

"It's not fine…he should be dead!" Raiden turned to Snake. "I've failed you." He was speaking both to Otacon and Snake.

"You haven't failed anyone. You just saved my butt back there." Snake reassured him.

"But…Otacon…" Raiden was at a loss for words.

"Raiden if you hadn't helped Snake he would be dead…" Otacon sighed. He knew that if Raiden had remained fighting Vamp, trying to avenge Emma, Snake would have died. It was time for Otacon to let go of those that had been wrongfully killed. _Emma, Wolf._ Otacon gave them one last thought and then spoke. "You've done enough. For both of us you don't need to prove anything else."

Raiden breathed heavily and calmed himself. Both Snake and Otacon needed his help. He wasn't being controlled anymore, now he had control.

Snake could only guess what Otacon had said to him, but it seemed to take effect. Raiden made eye contact with Snake. "Let's go Snake." He said with a resolute face. He was going to do everything he could to get Meryl back.

Snake gave a slight grin and nodded. Naomi and Big boss appeared around the corner.

"You should stay here. Raiden and I will check the elevator." Snake guessed that there were no more soldiers in Floor -4 apart from those that were near the elevator and those he had killed before, so Naomi and Big Boss wouldn't be in danger.

"Okay." Naomi agreed as she stopped the wheelchair. Big Boss had recovered his breath and wasn't coughing anymore.

Snake got the machine gun ready and Raiden followed. They headed towards the elevator.

"Ready?" Snake asked Raiden as he reloaded the machine gun.

Raiden cocked his gun and answered. "Yes."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ocelot stood watching the screen as Snake, Raiden, Naomi and Big Boss left the room. Whilst the soldier that had been knocked out by Meryl was getting up Ocelot turned to him.

"Get her down to the hangar." Ocelot ordered.

"Hum…yes…sir." The soldier was still a bit dazed as he grabbed Meryl, trying to wake her up.

Meryl felt someone grabbing her. She was being carried out from the tower to the hangar floor.

Ocelot remained alone at the control room. He pushed a few keys on the computer and changed the camera. _Interesting!_ The camera that was pointing to the elevator on Floor -4 revealed a few soldiers beside it. _Shadow!_ Somehow those soldiers had remained in Floor -4 awaiting the appearance of any intruder. This wasn't in Ocelot's plan, but he thought that Snake and Raiden were more than capable of handling it. After a few seconds he heard the soldiers getting ready for something, then all of a sudden the camera went dead and the computer screen turned black. Ocelot guessed what had happened. He made his way into the hangar floor. Meryl was already down there looking up as Ocelot came down the stairs with a confident look in his eyes. Meryl examined as he came down, his manners were different from when he had met Ocelot in Shadow Moses.

"Snake's almost here. Soon he'll find out about everything." Ocelot smirked at Meryl. She knew that his devious plan was working like clockwork.

He got near Meryl. "Do you know what that is?" He pointed to what Meryl guessed to be Metal Gear Ray. "That's the weapon of the future, the one I'll use to restore…" Ocelot paused and got closer to Meryl. "No I'll save my speech for when Snake arrives." He got even closer, their noses were almost touching. "I really don't know why he likes you so much." Ocelot moved his hand swiftly towards Meryl waist. She flinched.

"You don't need this anymore." Ocelot took out her radio, tuned it to a frequency and took it near is mouth. "Remove the protective cover." Ocelot ordered.

"Yes sir right away." The radio spat back.

"See for yourself." He grabbed Meryl's arm and twisted her so she would face the giant cloth.

* * *

Raiden and Snake proceeded carefully towards the elevator.

"How many soldiers do you think?" Raiden's questioned as blood kept coming out from his left hand and his shoulder. He was in no state to fight, but nevertheless he wanted to help.

"Probably half a dozen judging from the size of the elevator." Although it was a small number the corridor gave almost no protection to them, so it was an uneven fight.

"But we'll deal with that because we have to, right?" Raiden smirked.

Snake nodded.

"We're nearing the corner." Raiden spoke, this time not for Snake, but to Otacon.

"You're there, be careful…" Otacon replied.

Snake stopped right by the corner. "Raiden I'll draw their fire with the machine gun, hopefully I'll bring some of them down, the ones I don't you take care of. Understood?"

"Got it." Raiden responded without any doubt in his eyes. "Radio silence Otacon." He turned the CODEC off.

Snake pressed himself against the wall and peeked out. _Seven men with two bullet proof shields. _Snake would attack them and move to the other side of the corridor letting Raiden take care of the others from behind the corner. It was risky, if Raiden cringed Snake's chances would be greatly diminished.

"They have shields, so be careful not to waste ammo." Snake said as he jumped from the corner and began firing and running towards the corridor wall on the other side.

Raiden immediately took cover behind the corner and peeked out with his gun pointed.

The soldiers hastened and took cover behind the two shields while Snake commenced firing. Two fell down instantly, and Raiden took another out while he tried reaching for cover.

Snake reached the wall and continued firing. Some of his shots were astray and hit both the camera that pointed to the elevator and a fire extinguisher. Raiden took careful aim at the shields as Snake stopped firing.

"Stay on the look out Raiden."

The contents of the fire extinguisher spewed out towards the soldiers.

"Damn I can't see." A soldier yelled out.

"I'll take care of them." The other said reaching for something on his waist belt.

They were waiting for the soldiers to make a mistake; suddenly something was thrown by a soldier.

"Grenade!" Raiden yelled as he saw it making its way to Snake. He acted on instinct and shot at it, provoking a premature explosion.

Snake was unscathed by the explosion and used the smoke as a diversion. The soldiers peered out the shields and saw a cloud of smoke.

"Check it out." One of them ordered the other three.

"He can't have survived that…."

Suddenly shots broke from the smoke and went through the three soldier's flesh. The one that had remained in cover witnessed them fall to the ground dead. He put only his weapon outside of cover and began firing randomly. After wasting all the bullets he surveyed the corridor, the smoke had cleared and one man stood crouched down looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh god…" The soldier hurried, in panic, reloading his gun.

Raiden left the corner and started to run towards the soldier. Their eyes met. The soldier hurried to reload his gun and lifted up the bullet proof shield. Raiden wheezed past Snake that stood crouched on the ground also reloading his machine gun. Raiden held up his gun and while running shot directly at the shield. With each bullet the shield weakened. After a full clip it was cracking and without reloading the gun Raiden drove his leg in a kick towards the shield.

Snake witnessed as the strike broke the shield apart and landed right on the soldier's face.

The soldier fell to the ground, blood coming from his nose.

Raiden had his eyes opened wide.

"I gather from your face that you didn't know what you were doing." Snake asked sensing that Raiden had just acted on instinct.

"It worked didn't?" Raiden smirked.

"I'll get Naomi, you call the elevator." Snake handed Raiden the card that Ocelot had given him and doubled back to find Naomi.

Raiden swiped the card across the card reader and the elevator doors opened. He then held the door open and waited for Snake, Naomi and Big Boss to arrive. As he did Vamp came to his mind again. If he had passed through here these soldiers would be dead. He shook the thought from his mind as Snake and the others approached the elevator, now it was time to think about Meryl.

As they all entered the elevator Raiden had a question.

"Snake what about what Meryl said?"

"It's a trap, Ocelot wants us unharmed." Snake knew that was Ocelot's plan and although it was a great plan something didn't add up. It was too obvious for Ocelot, but then again Ocelot wasn't quite himself.

Raiden used the card again and the elevator doors closed and began moving.

"Snake…can your hear me?"

Snake reached his ear. He sensed panic in Otacon's voice. "What is it?"

"I didn't tell you before, but there are people here near the abandoned factory where the other elevator is."

"I thought that elevator didn't work?"

"So did I. That's why I think they were already here. Anyway they almost found me and I got airborne. I don't think they can see me but they now I'm here"

Snake didn't know what to make of it, men that were outside but hadn't used the elevator.

"They are getting inside jeeps and…oh my…" Otacon sounded surprised.

"What is it?" Snake asked confused.

* * *

The cloth was being pulled up and began revealing the dreaded machine.

"Meal Gear!" Meryl said. The grip of Ocelot tight on her arm.

"Yes…" The cloth was pulled all the way up and revealed the Metal Gear Ray. It was very different from the one that Ocelot used two years ago. It was almost completely black apart from its joints. It had no markings whatsoever and its surface glimmered. The other difference was some sort of obelisk that stood behind the head.

Ocelot started laughing out loud at the sight of it.

Meryl however was not laughing. She gazed at the Metal Gear as if it was already inevitable to stop.

Ocelot stopped laughing and reached for his radio. "Activate the tracks." Noises were coming from the floor. Tracks similar to those used by trains rose from under the floor.

"Very good." Ocelot was about to turn the radio off when someone came on.

"Sir we have intruders at the top! They had a helicopter we couldn't see."

Ocelot thought before he answered. _Stealth camouflage? It has to be Emmerich._

"Is he gone?"

Meryl knew by the sound of Ocelot's voice something was off.

"We can't be sure."

Ocelot thought about it, but it was too late for Otacon to cause any real trouble.

"Forget about it and start opening the door."

"Very well sir."

"It seems you have a few problems." Meryl said defiantly.

Ocelot stared at her and started laughing. "If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be here. So shut up."

Meryl recoiled while Ocelot glared at her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Radio silence Otacon." As soon as Raiden spoke the CODEC went silent. Otacon stared at the computer screen waiting to complete the transfer of files and awaiting new communication from Snake or Raiden. As he sat there images of Emma came to his mind. He was finally at peace with her, he dwelled with the dead long enough, now it was time to help make a better world for the living.

Rose appeared by the cockpit door, holding the radio device in her hands, with a slight grin on her face.

"Is everything Okay?" Otacon asked.

"Yes, he's fine." Rose seemed like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had endured many things. She had been kidnapped by several men about two weeks ago and sent to the Patriots facility. There, inside a holding cell with white mirror walls, she was visited by a man she knew to be Revolver Ocelot.

"_Do you know why you're here?"_ Ocelot walked left and right inside the cell.

Rose was looking scared at him as she recoiled into a corner._ "Please don't hurt me!"_

"_I wouldn't think of doing that. What I want is your collaboration." _Ocelot waved a soldier in.

The soldier approached Rose and handed her a copy of the New York Mirror.

"_Take that and hold it in front of your face." _Ocelot ordered.

Rose complied and the soldier took a picture.

"_We'll make sure this goes to the right person."_ Ocelot grinned as the soldier left the room. _"Now I want you to wear these clothes and use this." _Ocelot threw a few clothes and a can of hair colourer to the ground.

Rose looked surprised at the clothes. They were exactly like the ones she had used two years ago. And she didn't understand why Ocelot wanted her to ruin her blonde hair by painting it black. _"I won't do it."_ She said defiantly as her eyes met Ocelot's.

Ocelot grinned and opened the door of the cell. The soldier entered carrying a big cardboard box.

Rose looked taken aback. She knew Ocelot's reputation in interrogations and torture and she could only guess what kind of torture devices the box had in it.

The soldier rested the box on the floor and a different soldier entered the room. Rose was bewildered even more. What kind of torture would this be?

The soldier was taking into the cell a small child by the hand.

Rose had a feeling she knew the child's face from somewhere.

"_If you go against me I'll make sure the two most important people to you…" _Ocelot paused as he kicked the box. It was full of toys. _"You know what I mean. Take care of this child."_

Rose understood the threat perfectly. Ocelot would kill both Jack and their child, but why did he want her to take care of this child. _"Why me?"_

Ocelot ordered the soldiers to get out of the room as the child headed towards the toys. _"When he arrives I need to make sure he knows who's in control."_ Ocelot headed out of the cell and locked it.

Now Rose was safe with Otacon on the helicopter and her child was ok. Having that experience changed her. She could relate more to what Raiden had felt two years ago when all of his actions had been carefully scripted. She was free and she wanted to remain that way.

"Good." Otacon responded.

"Hey what is that?" Someone screamed outside dangerously near to the Kamov.

Otacon and Rose looked attentively outside and saw two men to the left of the Kamov looking to the ground.

"Are those tire marks?" Another yelled out between the thunders of the furious storm.

Otacon stared continuously as one of the men went around the cockpit and got near the other side. A thud was heard near the side door.

"Damn…I just bumped my head into something…"

The soldier on the other side ran a few inches before hitting the Kamov.

"What the hell is this?"

"Rose get ready we're leaving." Otacon quickly threw the computer aside, got to the Kamov's controls and called Mei Ling. "Mei, stop the transfer!"

"What's wrong?" Mei Ling noticed the panic on Otacon's voice.

"Don't argue just do it." Otacon replied and started the propellers.

Rose was making sure the child was securely tight, the child was still sleeping.

The soldiers were stroking the surface as the propellers started turning. "It's a helicopter!"

One of them groped the surface and found some sort of handle, he pushed it open and as it did the entire Kamov helicopter came into view. The soldier could see a woman beside a child that was sleeping. "Who are you?"

Rose didn't hesitate for a second, she wouldn't be captured this easily. She kicked the soldier right in face. "Let's get out of here!" She yelled out to Otacon.

Otacon lifted swiftly from the ground and urged Rose to close the side door. "You have to close it or they'll continue to see us."

Rose closed it and hoped that they were invisible again. Otacon watched as the soldiers grabbed their radios to report in.

"Damn. Mei I'm going to disconnect now, I'll call you right away." Otacon turned the CODEC off and contacted Snake.

"Snake…can your hear me?" Otacon was nervous.

"What is it?" Snake responded in urgency.

"I didn't tell you before, but there are people here near the abandoned factory where the other elevator is." Otacon made sure he got high enough so the soldiers down couldn't see anything in case the stealth device wasn't working.

"I thought that elevator didn't work?"

"So did I." Otacon said with guilt. "That is why I think they were already here. Anyway they almost found me and I got airborne. I don't think they can see me but they know I'm here" Otacon looked down again from his side window. The soldiers reunited with other soldiers and got into jeeps. "They are getting inside jeeps and…oh my…" Otacon could see the big empty space where he had been investigating before opening up. The ground was literally opening up before his eyes.

"What is it?" Snake asked confused.

It had to be some sort of exit that had been built a long time ago, a hole in the ground. As it opened more and more, Otacon could discern some sort of very big and wide road that went into the earth.

"It's an opening Snake. A massive door about…I can't even tell."

* * *

Snake thought Otacon sounded crazy. "I don't understand what you're saying."

The elevator stopped and both Snake and Raiden got their guns ready. Otacon was still babbling on the CODEC.

"There's a massive opening on the floor, there's a road that heads down."

There's no one in sight and they all left the elevator. Snake continued the conversation with Otacon. "Explain yourself better Otacon."

"Alright, it seems that this is the exit Ocelot was talking about."

"Ocelot wasn't lying then." Snake found that Ocelot was behaving very differently. "It's not like him to tell us these things."

"I agree." Otacon responded. "Snake, be careful."

"I will. What about you?"

"I don't think they can see us, I'll put the Kamov down and refuel." Otacon paused. "I'll be there when you come out."

Snake appreciated Otacon's positive thinking.

"Alright, watch your back Otacon." Snake turned the CODEC off and caught up with Raiden and Naomi who were heading towards the other elevator.

Floor -3 was deserted and silent except for the voices of Raiden and Snake.

"So what are we going to do?" Raiden resumed the conversation they began in the elevator about the soldiers in Floor 0.

As they walked, through the relatively small corridors compared to those in Floor -4, towards the elevator Snake surveyed the walls and an idea came to his mind.

"Maybe we can do something about those soldiers."

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked puzzled

"Grab that one and I'll grab this one." Snake pointed towards two places in the wall.

Once they got to the elevator Naomi pushed the call button. Once the elevator arrived Naomi and Big Boss entered. Snake and Raiden followed, walking as if they were holding something heavy.

"Can you press the button to Floor 0 Naomi?" Snake said as he gave her a small square key.

Naomi used the key and pressed the button. She then got behind Big Boss's wheelchair.

"Do you think this will work?" Raiden asked with a suspicious look.

"I have no idea." Snake responded truthfully.

The elevator doors closed and the elevator began moving up.

* * *

Ocelot stopped glaring at Meryl when noises came from far away behind the massive hangar door. _It's opening._

Meryl could only guess where the road, behind the hangar door, lead. She thought it could probably lead outside.

"Sir it's fully opened. We're heading down now." Ocelot's radio was speaking again.

"Very well." Ocelot responded and then called for a few soldiers. They came running towards him. "Get the other jeeps ready to transport Metal Gear. All others, be on the lookout."

"Yes Shalashaska." The soldiers ran towards the two jeeps that stood right behind the hangar door.

"It's a crude way of transporting such a fine piece of technology but this hangar is quite old." Ocelot talked directly to Meryl as if sensing she was wondering what was happening.

The jeeps made their way near the Metal Gear Ray, after a few seconds the jeeps started again and very slowly moved the platform on which the Metal Gear was standing.

"Sir, sir." A soldier was running towards Ocelot.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The soldiers on Floor 0 reported that the elevator is moving."

"He's coming."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As Snake turned off the CODEC Otacon examined the area to find a suitable landing spot. He made his way down just behind the abandoned factory opposite the big opening on the ground.

"Are we going down?" Rose asked as she reopened the cockpit door.

"Yes I have to refuel. Are you okay?" Otacon had heard few noises when the soldier opened the side door.

"I'm fine and so is the child." Rose had felt a bit powerful when she kicked the soldier in the face.

"Good." Otacon was about to land the Kamov when his CODEC sounded.

"Otacon are you there?"

Mei Ling's voice was different, like she was angry. "What is it?" Otacon got worried. "Is it the file transfer?"

Silence from Mei Ling's side.

"Mei, are you there?"

"I can't believe you didn't trust me." Mei Ling sounded like she was being deceived.

"What do you mean?" Otacon had no idea what she was talking about.

"You and Snake, you were checking me out!"

Otacon closed his eyes as if he had done something very bad. "You weren't supposed to see that." Before they had contacted Mei Ling. Otacon opened the file he had been compiling about her and forgot to close it.

"How could you, after all we did together in Shadow Moses and Philanthropy…"

Otacon could hear her almost close to tears. "I'm sorry Mei."

"…Why?" She spoke between sobs.

"Well after the Big Shell we didn't trust anyone we had doubts…"

"Doubts?" Otacon was fiercely interrupted. "After what I did in Shadow Moses I can't believe it." Mei Ling cried.

Otacon didn't now what to say.

"You're becoming like them, always controlling those you think are not trustworthy, like the Patriots."

Mei Ling's remark hit Otacon like a sharp knife. The Kamov came to a halt. Otacon was at a loss for words. "I'm…I'm…sorry…Mei…." He was now having doubts if what he and Snake were doing had been right. They had shut themselves from the world, from their friends. And now here they were depending on others. "You're right Mei."

An awkward silence set in.

"I'm going to refuel the Kamov, so I'll disconnect." As Otacon was turning off the CODEC he heard Mei Ling.

"I'll be here."

Otacon stepped out of the cockpit into the cargo room. There he grabbed some fuel canisters.

"Can you help me with these?" He asked Rose.

"Sure."

As he refuelled the Kamov with Rose's help Mei Ling's words still echoed in his head. He couldn't help but wonder in what would become of him if he and Snakekept going like this.

* * *

The elevator was nearing Floor 0 and the two soldiers with the stealth devices got ready.

"Remember if you need to shoot don't shoot to kill."

"Yes." The other soldier complied.

The elevator stopped and the soldiers got ready, they knew they couldn't be seen and that gave them a very big advantage. The doors opened and immediately two large cylinders were thrown to the ground from the elevator.

"What is that?" The soldiers stared at the sight. "Fire extinguishers!"

Two shots came from the elevator even before the doors were completely opened, they hit the fire extinguishers and the contents jetted out all over the lobby of Floor 0.

Snake and Raiden went in to the cloud of chemical powder that came from the fire extinguishers.

"Damn I can't see a thing!" A soldier blurted out while waving his arms in the hope to dissipate the powder from his sight, but it was too late.

Raiden had used the butt of his gun and knocked out the soldier. He was now visible because of the powder that rested on him. "One down Snake."

Snake heard Raiden between the clouds of chemical powder and looked for anymore soldiers. He had to hurry for the powder was dissipating fast. _Where are you?_

"Stop it right there Snake." Someone was behind him.

Snake didn't hesitate and made a guess from the soldier's voice, on where he was. He quickly turned and with his right arm, with the SOCOM in his hand, swerved the soldier's gun. As he did so he got his left hand ready and punched him. The soldier was almost unconscious when Snake kicked him putting an end to that fight.

"I can't see anymore, but the powder is disappearing." Raiden said as he left the cloud of chemical powder and advanced further down the lobby.

"Let's hope there are no more." Snake had his SOCOM pointed watching for anything that seemed off. "I think we're safe." Snake holstered his gun and made a hand gesture to Naomi indicating her it was safe to leave the elevator.

Raiden joined with them by the elevator door. "Now what?"

"Now we end this." Snake wanted Meryl back. He even amazed himself. He was caring about someone else's life. "Let's go." Snake turned and faced the enormous door that stood opposite the elevator, once it read "Official Personnel Only" now it was completely open. All of a sudden something grabbed his arm.

"… Not yet…" Big Boss spoke with clarity and awareness. "There are still…things you need…to know."

Snake was in that instant brought again to his past. The story between these two wasn't over yet and although Snake had a desire to know more about Big Boss the urgency to get Meryl lingered in his mind. "We already took to much time to get here."

"Zanzibar Land…I have to tell you about that." Big Boss tightened the grip in Snake's arm.

Snake couldn't help but wonder why it was so important for Big Boss to tell Snake these things. _It won't matter. _Snake knew it wouldn't change anything. Why was Big Boss alive? That was the question he hoped Ocelot would answer. "I don't want to hear it." He pulled his arm from Big Boss's grip and headed for the door.

Naomi and Raiden didn't say a word.

"It was the Patriots…that send you in to kill me…" Big Boss tried his best to speak louder.

Snake stopped dead on his tracks. He turned slowly and glanced over to the man in the wheelchair. Was Big Boss lying?

"It's true Snake…they send you in…they controlled you."

Snake turned again to the door. He had never experienced this type of emotions. He wanted to believe in him, but how could he? He was the one that ruined his life.

"Your…ultimate goal in that mission… was to kill me"

"Shut up." Snake interrupted Big Boss with a calm voice. "I told you I don't want to hear it."

Big Boss stared at him and talked again this time more serenely. "In 1964…I killed…the most important person in my life…" He sounded different, like he was remembering the past and talking as he saw it. "She was called….The Boss."

Snake turned his head again this time slower.

"She was my…mentor…and I was sent…to kill her." Big Boss good eye was watery.

Snake was bewildered. _Who's this man? He can't be the one I fought twelve years ago._

"Ordered…by the Patriots." Big Boss paused and almost let out a tear. "She was the only that mattered to me…and I killed her…"

Silence sat in. Raiden and Naomi had kept silent as they watched the scene unfold.

"I soon found…that her mission was to make sure…I'd kill her…she sacrificed herself for her country." Big Boss coughed, if he talked for too long he would cough indefinitely. "I tried to remain loyal…but the Philosophers…they were too deceitful."

Snake watched as Big Boss sounded more inconsistent. He started to look at the ceiling and talking at the same time.

"I had to do….something about it…so I…"

"Naomi what's wrong with him?" Snake asked as Big Boss continued to talk as if not knowing anyone was there with him.

"…Outer Heaven…it was the only way…and Zanzibar Land…"

"I don't know Snake." Naomi got beside the wheelchair and checked his pulse. "I think – I think he's in shock."

"…with Metal Gear I could…I could…" Big Boss kept rambling.

"Can you give him something Naomi?" Raiden jumped into the conversation.

Naomi was already going through the pockets of her lab coat that covered Big Boss. "I think so."

Snake got closer to Naomi and Big Boss.

"…make the world whole again…"

"I've got it." Naomi pulled out a small syringe from the lab coat's right pocket.

Snake was just a few inches away from both.

"…but I couldn't…" Big Boss was still babbling.

Naomi got the syringe ready and moved it closer to Big Boss's arm when his right arm grabbed Naomi's hand.

"…Don't…" Big Boss's eye was opened wide staring at Naomi.

She hesitated but then lowered the syringe and Big Boss let go of her hand. Naomi was again surprised at how rapidly he was recovering.

Big Boss then surveyed Snake and in his mind thought of what he should say. A memory came to his mind. He was surrounded by white flowers and a woman dressed in a white and silvery suit stood before him.

_I raised you. I loved you. I've given you weapons, taught you techniques, endowed you with knowledge."_ The woman spoke clearly._ "There is nothing more for me to give you. All that's left for you to take is my life, by your own hand. One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle._

He had never had the opportunity to tell Snake what he really wanted, what he really meant. He now had a second chance.

* * *

"I want you to go and check out if everything goes as planned." Ocelot spoke directly at the soldier.

"Very well Shalashaska." The soldier nodded and headed for Floor 0.

Ocelot grabbed his radio. "What's your status?"

"We're arriving at the hangar now sir." Two jeeps came rushing in through the massive hangar door.

"Good, take position and guard the prototype." Ocelot turned the radio off and watched as the two jeeps pulling the Metal Gear neared the hangar door closely followed by the other two jeeps. Ocelot walked a couple of steps towards the hangar door, his spurs echoed in the massive empty space. His plan was close to completion. Soon Snake would know the whole truth. _What will he think of it? Is he going to believe it? _Somehow Ocelot didn't think so. It seemed too absurd that he had done all of this for such a trivial thing. _I don't care. I have the right!_

"Sir! We have a problem." The radio spat out getting both Meryl and Ocelot's attention.

Ocelot's worry was that they had harmed Snake or Big Boss.

"What happened?" Ocelot's tone of voice altered.

"I hid behind the door on Floor 0 and waited for them to arrive. They used the chemical powder in fire…"

"Are they hurt?" Ocelot interrupted with his voice back to normal.

"No sir…I don't think they are."

The response relieved both Ocelot and Meryl.

"Good. Get up here."

"But what about…."

"Just get here." Ocelot ordered as if starting to lose his patience.

"Right away." The soldier replied.

"It seems that, like in many situations in the past, I misjudged Snake." Ocelot spoke directly to Meryl.

She gave him a look of disgust. "Snake's going to…"

"Not this time…this time I've got the upper hand." Ocelot interrupted her whilst the soldier came running towards him.

"Sir, I…"

"Are they coming up?" Ocelot interrupted.

"No, when I left they were talking to a man in a wheelchair."

Ocelot narrowed his eyes and with unbelievable speed grabbed one of his Colts and shot directly into the soldier's head. It happened in a fraction of a second that Meryl only noticed when the soldier fell to the ground. The soldier that had been guarding her cringed for a second at the sight.

Ocelot had a revengeful look in his eyes. _What are you doing Snake?_ He quickly grabbed the radio and tuned it to a frequency. "Snake, you're smart enough to get past the soldiers but I still have Meryl with me."

His voice, Meryl guessed, could be heard in the entire facility.

"Hurry Snake, we're very close" Ocelot quickly turned the radio off and smashed it to the ground. He still had his own radio on his waist. "I don't think you'll need that when you're dead." Ocelot put it bluntly to Meryl as his patience was running thin.

Meryl was starting to sweat, although she didn't fear much, Ocelot gave her the creeps. Especially now that he seemed different for what she had seen at Shadow Moses.

Ocelot took his time reloading his Colt Single Action Army. He did it with a pride in his eyes and with the hope that he would use them in the near future.

Noises came from near the rusty old iron stairs the lead to Floor 0, two silhouettes appeared pulling a wheelchair with a man on it. As they came into view Ocelot grinned. Snake and Raiden were helping the wheelchair up the stairs and Naomi brought the rear.

"At last…" Ocelot spoke out loud as they were about 40 feet apart.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As Meryl caught sight of Snake, her feelings about him surfaced. Now she felt that she shouldn't have left Snake.

That evening when she wrote the paper to Snake, saying that she was going away because her uncle needed her. It was a lie, but the time she passed with Snake hadn't been all good. Snake was cold and vague about his feelings towards her. She decided that it would be best, for both, to leave. _Goodbye Snake. _As she wrote the last line she got up with all her gear and pinned the paper to the door. Snake had gone out with his dogs and once he came back it would be the first thing he'd see.

After a few days she met with, her uncle, Colonel Campbell. _"Meryl!"_ The Colonel had always helped Meryl, like they had a connection that went beyond uncle and niece.

"_Uncle." _Meryl was not as enthusiastic as her uncle, the thought of Snake reading the paper she had left behind dwelled in her mind.

Campbell gave her a place to live and after some time he visited her, unexpectedly, with news.

"_I've found something you might like to be involved with."_

Meryl wondered what kind of job it was.

"_I heard from my connection in the Pentagon that an organization was created with the specific intent to find and expose Metal Gear."_

Meryl knew that after Shadow Moses, the plans for Metal Rex had been sold to every industrialized place on the earth.

"_A representative of the organization asked me to join in and I would like you to come with me."_

Meryl thought about Snake, the last thing he wanted to do was to fight more Metal Gears. _"Alright count me in." _She hoped to forget about Snake.

After a few reconnaissance missions her uncle received anonymous information about a secret facility in Washington D.C. that supposedly held a Metal Gear, Meryl hastened to get the mission done. After she arrived at Washington D.C. and after being able to enter the facility she broke contact with her uncle. He had advised her if he didn't hear from her in one month he would send someone else in.

Inside the facility she found Revolver Ocelot, the one that had sold the Rex plan's in the black market. She tried to discover what he knew about Metal Gear but was unable to do so. She needed help hence the decision she made to stay hidden for a month and wait for the arrival of a second operative. When she found about Raiden, she thought he had arrived but those doubts soon evaporated as Raiden didn't seemed to fit the profile as a Philanthropy operative.

Then when she met Snake, she became restless. Her feelings for him became stronger than ever. She couldn't lose him again.

"Snake!" She yelled out.

Snake made eye contact but soon turned his eyes back at Ocelot, who stood nailed to the ground observing both Snake and Big Boss.

* * *

Big Boss was lucid "Snake…the day…" He wasn't sure of his words, but he didn't hesitate. "I died…I wanted to tell you…everything." He had come to the conclusion that he must have been back from the dead.

Naomi checked his pulse again. "He was able to get out of the state of shock. He's alright now."

Snake looked and heard attentively.

"…but I thought…you wouldn't understand…"

"Understand what? That you betrayed me four years before that! That you wanted to kill me." Snake was sure about what he was saying. There was no way for Big Boss to rationalize those actions.

"At Zanzibar Land…I realised…when you destroyed Metal Gear…that..." Big Boss coughed, this didn't bode well for him. "…that…you had to…take my place."

This was like a punch in the stomach for Snake. "What? I'm nothing like you. I would never do anything like you did." Snake was almost losing his temper.

"…you're wrong…you were and maybe still are…like I was…long time ago…"

"No that's impossible."

Big Boss stopped talking as his strengths started to disappear from his body.

"Snake." Ocelot's voice came on the speakers. "You're smart enough to get past the soldiers but I still have Meryl with me. Hurry Snake, we're very close"

Snake quickly turned around and faced the door that lead to the hangar. "Let's move." He completely ignored what Big Boss had said before.

"Snake." Naomi didn't quite know what to tell to help him.

Raiden had kept his mouth shut during the scene. He knew only to well this type of confrontation. He remembered when he was face to face with the only father he knew. _Solidus._ At that time he had no choice but to kill him. He wondered if things could've been any different. _No. Solidus had to die. _Raiden justified his actions because of all the terrible things that Solidus had done to him. After all it was him that killed Raiden's parents and that could never be forgiven.

"Let's go." Snake repeated as he made his way to the door.

Big Boss remained silent, sweating and feeling that his body wasn't getting better anymore, he had done what he could to tell Snake. He only hoped Snake would believe it to be the truth behind his actions. His limited strengths were leaving him fast.

Snake was closely followed by Raiden. Naomi was behind them steering the wheelchair.

As they progressed through the door, a dark corridor appeared before them populated by some lights that weren't all that powerful. The walls were dirty and the overall aspect of the place gave the impression it was very old.

Big Boss's words echoed in Snake's mind as they walked through the corridor. _Is this what you wanted Ocelot? For my past to haunt me again? _Snake's doubts had to wait for an obstacle appeared before their eyes, two flights of old and rusty iron stairs.

"What now?" Raiden asked.

"You grab the left side and I'll grab the right." Snake response was swift as he walked close to the wheelchair.

Raiden got to the left of the chair and Snake to the right. They lifted the chair and started to climb the stairs.

Snake only hoped Big Boss wouldn't start to talk again, even if he did Snake would pay no attention.

The first flight was easy the second however was harder because of the certainty that beyond that point they had no protection. As they reached the top they saw the massive hangar. This was what Snake and Raiden had seen when they got to the elevator for the first time, an enormous black space. They couldn't see anything because the lights were off, now however they saw everything. A massive hangar very wide and very high with some kind of control tower to left of the old stairs. It was also populated by some crates and boxes but what really got Snake's and Raiden's attention was the gigantic machine, very similar to Metal Gear Ray except for a small obelisk that stood in the back of the head, the absence of markings and it's shiny black colour. It stood on top of a platform that was being carried through an enormous door. _There it is. _Snake thought that was the only exit out of this place and that that machine was the Metal Gear.

As they lowered their eyes Ocelot, wearing a suit beneath his brown overcoat, Meryl and a soldier, with his gun ready to fire at her, came into focus.

"At last…" Ocelot spoke out at them.  
Snake and Raiden put the wheelchair safely on the ground and headed towards Ocelot, observing as several other soldiers gathered around them with their guns ready to fire.

"Snake!"Meryl yelled out.

"It took you long enough." Ocelot was grinning. He seemed almost happy, a rare sight. He looked conscientiously at Big Boss. His body was pale and naked covered only by a lab coat. Ocelot couldn't see if the body was still charred from his battle with Solid Snake twelve years ago. Only his face, with his black eye patch, seemed like it once was.

"He's here, now release Meryl." Snake ordered as he eyed the soldier pointing a gun at her.

Ocelot seemed like he didn't even heard Snake. He was still staring at Big Boss. _He's really here._

"Ocelot!" Snake shouted wondering why he seemed so oblivious to what was going on.

Ocelot was brought back to reality and looked at Snake. "Before that I want you to know why you're here and why Big Boss is here." Ocelot took a few steps towards Snake as if taunting him. "I wonder what you'll think of my reasons."

Snake and Raiden didn't move to find their guns, it would have been folly. Instead they listened to Ocelot.

"I see that he's still with you." Ocelot looked at Raiden. "Do you trust him Snake?"

Raiden eyed Snake in the hope of a favourable response.

"I trust him with my life." Snake answered without doubts.

"Very well." Ocelot waved his hand and pointed at Snake. "I guess it's time for you to know the truth…" He paused. "…dear brother." It wasn't Ocelot's voice anymorethis one had a distinct British accent.

"Liquid?" Snake wondered when he would appear, but somehow the change had been different. The last time he had seen the change Ocelot jerked and twisted while holding his right hand. It was a very violent change. This time however there was no such thing.

"Correct brother, it's me, your shadow." Liquid laughed.

Raiden was stunned as well as Naomi and Meryl. Big Boss however remained perfectly still on his seat.

"What do you mean, what the hell are you?" Raiden asked sensing he had missed something.

"You haven't realised it yet?" Liquid was mocking everyone. "It's been me all this time Snake."

"What?" Snake gave a step forward and the soldiers around them drew their weapons.

Liquid waved a hand up forcing the soldiers to stop. "After that meeting two years ago on Arsenal Gear I gained full control over Ocelot." Liquid laughed uncontrollably. "After that I made sure the Patriots didn't suspect me. I fed them the story of a second surgery, just to make sure they didn't find it suspicious that I didn't 'appear' anymore."

Snake gave him a bewildered look. This was why he was acting so strangely, so unlike Ocelot. Snake reminisced about Shadow Moses at that time he had been tricked into thinking Liquid Snake was in fact his old master Macdonald Miller.

Raiden stepped in not believing what he was hearing. "But the voice…"

Liquid interrupted "It took a lot of practice, but I got the voice and his mannerisms right." Liquid laughed again. "And that's not the only thing I got from Ocelot."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked. His frustration towards the situation was apparent in his voice.

The soldiers around also seemed not to fully grasp the situation, but their loyalty was to Shalashaska.

"I now understand Ocelot's fascination with Big Boss." Liquid pointed towards Big Boss who however stood motionless in the wheelchair and apparently wasn't paying any attention to what was being said.

"He knew him Snake!" Liquid yelled out. "He knew him. Big Boss greatly influenced Ocelot.

The story started to seem unreal for Snake. Big Boss was alive, Liquid had taken control over Ocelot it was all too much.

"Of course that was what saved me." Liquid took out the glove that covered his right hand. "That's why Ocelot chose me, becauseI was the son of Big Boss." Liquid made a fist with his hand.

Snake had his eyes wide opened. _Is Liquid speaking the truth?_ Liquid has been controlling Ocelot since that night on top of Arsenal Gear, not the other way around.

Raiden and Meryl couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naomi although she had seen Big Boss come to life, this surprised her even more.

"I think it's time to tell you why you're here." Liquid calmed his voice and eyed Snake.

Snake turned his focus back to Liquid.

"I'm not sure you'll understand the reasons though." Liquid talked like he had all the time in the world.

"Reasons for what?" Snake asked boldly.

"To bring Big Boss back from the dead and get both of you here."

It almost seemed absurd what Liquid was saying.

"That's not Big Boss." Snake said. "That's just a shadow of his former self." Snake gave another step forward. The urge to grab his gun and start shooting was almost unbearable.

Liquid made no case of what Snake said. "For the past two decades or even more the Patriots have been researching the possibility of genetic immortality. From what I can tell Ocelot was immediately attracted to the possibility of bringing back Big Boss."

"That's the most…"

Snake's new try for interruption didn't work since Liquid continued talking "The plan was almost scrapped, but before it was someone had the idea to make a test subject."

Naomi forgot to breathe for a second. She knew of whom Liquid was talking about and this made it clear that she was in fact working for the Patriots at that time.

"Gray Fox!" Snake said.

"Yes. He was a failure in many things, but it allowed him to be here now." Liquid pointed towards Big Boss.

Naomi almost felt compelled to reach for Snake's gun and shoot Liquid, but enough blood had been shed in her brother's name.

"You see Snake, what I want is very simple." A memory came to Liquid's mind. He was on top of Metal Gear Rex accompanied by Snake. _You killed our father with your own hands! You stole my chance for revenge! Now I'll finish the work that father began. I will surpass him...I will destroy him! _Liquid continued."I wanted revenge and now I have the chance, like you did, to kill Big Boss. The way it should have been!"

Snake thought that Liquid was insane. He brought back Big Boss just to fight with him, just for revenge.

Liquid was yelling out. "For you see Snake I found that in fact I am the superior one, not you."

"What!" Snake remembered Liquid's words. _You're fine. You got all the old man's dominant genes. I got all the flawed, recessive genes. Everything was done so that you would be the greatest of his children. The only reason I exist is so they could create you._

"Yes Snake and now I'll have my revenge and then I'll surpass him…" Liquid paused.

Something was not right. A noise could be heard near the old iron stairs behind Snake and the others.

As Snake and Raiden turned immediately a silhouette came into focus.

"You're still alive!" Liquid said as he grabbed one of his guns.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Raiden and Snake weren't surprised to see Vamp again.

His clothes were red with his blood and he had an enormous cut on his chest and a bullet hole in the side of his head, results of his fight with Raiden.

"The last member of Dead Cell…" Liquid pointed his Colt to him. "…shouldn't you be dead by now?"

Vamp was staring at Ocelot between his oily hairs. Ocelot was speaking with a different voice, but that didn't matter to him. "Unfortunately, hell still had no vacancies" Vamp held up his hands, his daggers between his fingers.

The soldiers around Snake and the others quivered. They knew what Vamp was capable of.

"You don't honestly think you can kill me?" Liquid grinned as he held up his Colt.

Raiden and Snake stood motionless not knowing what to do. The soldier guarding Meryl started to pull away from the scene.

"Snake?" Raiden was starting to move his hand towards his gun.

"Stay still Raiden." Snake moved his hand so that Raiden would stop. He knew Vamp's grudge was towards Liquid and not them.

Vamp stayed quiet for a few seconds and then, with a leap, he threw the daggers. These were aimed not to Liquid but to the soldiers that stood around Snake and the others.

One after the other the soldiers fell to the ground, some dead other badly wounded, even the soldier grabbing Meryl was hit giving her the chance to get away.

Liquid witnessed everything with a smile on his face.

When Vamp struck the ground, between Snake and Liquid, he got up quickly and grabbed his knife, still stained with Raiden's blood.

Liquid laughed out loud. "Come on…come and face me." He grabbed his other Colt and pointed them both at Vamp.

Vamp began running towards him. Liquid didn't hesitate and with a quick look though the guns sights he started shooting at Vamp. He however swerved and veered among the bullets avoiding them. He was getting closer and Liquid wasn't hitting anything.

As this was unfolding the soldiers that stood several feet away near the hangar door and the Metal Gear heard the shots and started to make their way towards the noise.

Meryl took advantage of the situation to get close to Snake.

"Get back Meryl." Snake yelled out to her as Liquid's bullets passed dangerously near Snake and Raiden and hit the back wall of the hangar.

Meryl took Snake's advice and got back close to Naomi and the man on the wheelchair.

Raiden was amazed at the sight, he had battled Vamp to exhaustion and yet here he was dancing between deadly bullets.

Vamp was dangerously near and Liquid had already used nine bullets. As the last bullet of one of the Colts missed Vamp by a few inches Liquid smirked. He dropped the empty Colt and with his left hand free pushed a button on a small device that stood on the right side of his chest, pinned to his suit. From feet to head Liquid disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. Vamp stopped immediately, taken aback.

"Stealth camouflage!" Snake said out loud.

Raiden immediately noticed that the technology was similar to the one on the Kamov.

Vamp turned his head around and inhaled. _Where are you?_ In a fraction of a second he whipped his head around and made a couple of his dance moves. "There!" He waved his knife for the attack and hit something. He had used his amazing sense of smell to find Liquid's position

"You'll pay for that." Liquid threatened.

Vamp got ready for another attack, but before the knife struck a shot was heard. Vamp's knife fell to the ground resonating through the entire hangar. He had been shot right near the heart and started to fumble backwards. "AHHHHHH." He screamed until his body hit the ground.

Snake took out his machine gun immediately and pointed to where Liquid had shot from. It was about 25 feet away. Without the threat of the soldiers Snake and Raiden had a chance. "Show yourself!" Snake yelled out.

Raiden followed by grabbing his gun.

After a few seconds of silence Liquid started making noises, his body still camouflaged.

"Ahhh...Liquid!" His breathing was heavy and audible. "Damn you." It was Ocelot's voice, but somehow different.

"It's Ocelot!" Snake noticed that the voice was rougher than Liquid's impression of Ocelot. _What the hell is this?_

"Wait I thought Liquid was Ocelot?" Raiden kept pointing his gun even without fully understanding the situation.

Ocelot's body began to appear as small lightning's appeared from all around his body. A cut, probably caused by Vamp, could be seen in the small device that rendered him invisible. He remained motionless with his eyes wide opened, staring at both Big Boss and Snake.

Ocelot hadn't much time, soon Liquid would take over again, that was the price he had to pay to make sure Liquid wouldn't remember anything that he did.

He surveyed Big Boss's body. _It's you…Big Boss._ Ocelot had mixed feelings towards him. He wanted to fight him once again, but the situation wouldn't allow it, Big Boss was in no shape to fight and Ocelot still had a mission to complete. Ocelot pondered the situation and never thought Liquid would be able to convince Shadow Fox that Big Boss had important information in his mind. _Shadow was too gullible._ Ocelot knew Liquid's mind was twisted, but to get to the point where he would revive Big Boss just for revenge was sick "I apologise…Snake." Ocelot spoke out in Russian. He regretted both Liquid's actions and the impossibility to do battle with Big Boss once again.

Big Boss heard what Ocelot had just said and raised his head a little bit, but he wasn't getting better, the fatigue wouldn't go away like it had the last few times.

Snake wondered what he meant by that. "Apologise for what?" Snake said not understanding that Ocelot was in fact speaking to Big Boss.

"Solid Snake…" Ocelot turned his eyes to him. "I wonder if he told you about your past." Ocelot grinned. "I still remember our last battle Solid Snake, but unfortunately we can't resume it for I'm running a little short on time..."

Snake was ready to shoot him. "Liquid! Ocelot! I'll stop you both." A shot broke from Snake's machine gun but it swerved away from Ocelot.

Ocelot smiled again and pointed to the belt on his waist.

"Hell I can't hit him!" Snake said frustrated as he noticed the gizmo that prevented bullets to hit the user.

"I wish we had more time Snake, but they need me."

Big Boss eyed Ocelot and noticed his Colts. A memory came to his mind. Two Colts rested on the floor and a young man stood in front of him.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Snake."_

"_No, not that name. You're not a snake and I'm not an ocelot. We're men with names. My name is Adamska. What's yours?"_

"_John."_

"_Very well, John... Plain name, but I won't forget it. C'mon! "_

Big Boss gathered his vigour and talked. "…You…"

Snake looked back at Big Boss, he had recognized Ocelot.

"So you remember me. I hoped we would meet again, but I thought it would be in different circums - ahhhhh." Ocelot started grinding his teeth and screaming. "Till we meet…again…Snake." What happened next was bizarre. Liquid's voice took over Ocelot's and the screaming became laughing. "…Now that Vamp's gone I can take care of you."

It seemed that Liquid had no idea that Ocelot had appeared. The situation was too strange to figure out, but from what Snake had gathered it seemed that Ocelot was in the same position Liquid was two years ago.

Big Boss, with his eyes still staring at the man he thought to be Ocelot, wondered why he had changed his voice suddenly and then it hit him. _Wait I know that voice!_

Liquid's eyes were filled with hate. _He always told me I was inferior and now I'll have my revenge! _Liquid picked up his empty Colt from the ground.

Snake had no idea of what to do. There was no point in hiding. The soldiers that were near the hangar door were nearing them.

"Snake what now?" Raiden asked as he saw Liquid with his gun ready to fire and Snake not moving.

Meryl pulled Naomi away from the scene towards stairs to stay away from any shooting.

Snake was stunned at what had happened. Everything in his world was changing. Liquid had taken over Ocelot and sent him here just to get Big Boss and to kill them both. _It doesn't make sense._ It seemed crazy just thinking about, but Liquid, Snake thought, had lost his mind a long time ago.

"Now it's over." Liquid tighten the grip on his Colt.

_What should I do? _Raiden was filled with doubts and looking over at Snake he wasn't the only one. Snake looked bewildered at the whole situation.

"Liquid stop!" Snake yelled out. "There's no point in you killing him, that's just mindless slaughter. He's dead, he died twelve years ago and there's nothing you can do to bring him back."

Liquid didn't fire instead he looked over at Snake. "I think you don't understand I did bring him back, he's here…"

"That's not Big Boss. The Big Boss I knew could stand on his feet…" Snake wasn't sure of what he was doing, but since there was no point in shooting at Liquid he thought this would stall until he had an idea.

"It's good enough for me." The other soldiers got near the scene with their guns drawn out. "Is everything ready?" Liquid turned his head to them as he heard them approaching.

The soldiers could only wonder why the other soldiers were all dead on the ground. "Hmmm – yes sir the Metal Gear is ready to go to the surface." The soldiers found strange Ocelot's voice, but it wouldn't cross their minds to disobey him. "Good." Liquid turned his head back again to Snake, Big Boss and the others. "I guess this is it." Liquid quickly raised his Colt. "Who will die first?" Without hesitation Liquid pulled the trigger.

* * *

The storm was starting to calm down. The rain was less intense and noise of the thunders was distant. After Otacon finished refuelling the Kamov and got safely on board with Rose he decided to fly back to the entrance. As he did, he thought about the future, what would happen after this.

"Where are they?" Rose asked through the cockpit.

Otacon hadn't told her anything. "I'm not going to lie to you." Otacon was now serious. His last talk with Mei Ling affected him. "I don't know where they are exactly, but I do know I'll do everything to get them back."

Rose nodded her head hoping Jack would be fine. Otacon looked outside and saw the massive tunnel that went down, it was like the earth was opening its mouth. As they got nearer Otacon's CODEC beeped again. "Yes?"

"Otacon it's me." Mei Ling's voice seemed fearful.

"What's wrong?" Otacon asked forgetting their last conversation.

"I just found the files about Metal Gear and I can't believe it."

Although Otacon would be normally upset, by Mei looking into those files, now he felt that he could trust her.

"I've seen it, that laser gun…"

Mei Ling interrupted her. "It's not that."

"It's not?" Otacon was puzzled.

"No, it's the fact that the Metal Gear wasn't supposed to be controlled by a man."

Otacon was dumbstruck, not just because of that revelation, but because Mei Ling got past the encryption of those files.

"How did you…"

"No matter." Mei Ling interrupted again. "Do you know why the Metal Gear is like this?"

Otacon knew by Mei Ling's tone of voice that the explanation wasn't on the files.

"I have no idea."

Otacon's computer came to life as they approached their previous landing site. "Mei can you restart the transfer? I want to get everything we can."

"Okay…Otacon?"

"Yes Mei." Otacon was putting down the Kamov.

" 'From listening comes wisdom and from speaking, repentance. '" It was one of Mei Ling's famous quotes. "I'm sorry for what I said." Mei Ling's voice was soft as she spoke.

"It's okay, I'll contact you soon." Otacon turned off the CODEC knowing full well that some of Mei's words were right. Otacon and Snake were growing apart from the world as they tried to fight both the Metal Gears and the Patriots. It was all to energy consuming for both.

As the Kamov stopped Otacon looked outside. The massive hole on the ground was right in front of them, but still far away. _Maybe I should inspect it more closely. _However, before Otacon moved a muscle the CODEC rang frantically.

"What is it Mei?"

However it wasn't Mei Ling "Otacon shut up and listen, where are you now?" Raiden sounded like he was in a hurry.

Otacon was caught off guard. "I'm just outside…"

Raiden interrupted him. "He's coming out, be careful and stay away from the tunnel entrance."

"What do you mean, who's coming out and where the hell is Snake?" Otacon heard a loud noise coming from deep within the tunnel. "Raiden – what exactly is coming up?" Otacon felt a tingling in his spine.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Snake noticed that the gun wasn't pointing at him. As the noise from the shot faded another noise could be heard, the noise of wheels moving. Snake whipped his head around and saw Raiden Naomi and Meryl looking at the same thing as him. Big Boss chair was moving backwards, his head was bowed down, almost between his legs. Naomi ran to him and held his head. Snake rushed over too.

"He's bleeding badly." Naomi yelled.

Snake could see it as blood was coming from a small hole in his chest. "Damn you!" Snake turned around quickly to Liquid. "Why did you do it? He wasn't a threat." Snake was surprised by his own reaction, he wanted more than anyone to believe what Big Boss had said to him before.

"What's this brother – sympathy?" Liquid sounded incredulous. "I thought you hated him."

Snake wouldn't answer.

Big Boss was looking over to Naomi, he knew he had been shot but the pain wasn't that much.

"…You…Naomi…" Big Boss recognized her when she was holding the syringe in Floor 0, but decided not to tell her.

Naomi was taken aback, but didn't stop making pressure on his wound. "You remember me?" Naomi was instantly brought to the time when she met Big Boss. He was a tall man with an inherent respect.

"…I'm…sorry about…Frank..." Big Boss was making peace with all his ghosts.

Naomi was on verge of tears, she held Big Boss's hand to ease the pain and to reassure him that although she would never forgive him she understood why Gray Fox stayed by Big Boss's side. Gray Fox had to obey his commander.

Snake eyed the situation and although his feelings towards Big Boss would never change he realised that maybe he was good once and that perhaps that was worth remembering and keeping alive.

"How very touching, but I don't have time for this." Liquid started reloading both his guns.

"Raiden." Snake called him out and once their eyes met Snake nodded. Snake got his gun ready and started shooting at the soldiers. Raiden followed. A few of them fell instantly while others tried to shoot back.

Snake's and Raiden's aim was perfect as all the soldiers fell to the ground dead.

Liquid watched stock-still, smirking as he took his time reloading his Colts.

After the soldiers massacre Snake and Raiden mimicked Liquid in reloading their guns.

"I didn't need them anymore." Liquid said looking at the soldiers dead bodies spread across the floor. He finished reloading one Colt and holstered it. "I just need to kill one more person and then I'm off." Liquid started reloading the second Colt.

Once Snake and Raiden finished reloading their weapons they pointed them at Liquid, knowing full well they wouldn't do anything.

"Raiden get Meryl and Naomi out of here." Snake talked with decisiveness in his eyes.

Raiden wouldn't go against it. "Alright Snake…"

"No." Meryl interrupted. "I almost lost you once, not again."

Snake whipped his head around and saw Meryl looking heart-rending at him.

"I guess one is enough." Liquid had just put one bullet in his Colt and pointed it.

"Snake look out." Raiden noticed Liquid was pointing at Snake.

As Snake turned his head around again, to face Liquid, he cocked the Colt. "Goodbye brother." Liquid pulled the trigger as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Raiden started running towards Snake, but as the shot broke from the Colt Raiden could only see Snake falling to the ground. "Snaaaaaaake!" He yelled out.

Meryl yelled out too in disbelief and made her way close to him.

Snake fell backwards beside Big Boss's wheelchair, dropping his machine gun. Naomi now in tears quickly turned his attention to him.

Big Boss was still holding on to life.

The sound of his body hitting the ground was heard across the entire hangar, like everything had ceased to work for that split second.

Naomi got by his side and observed him. He had been shot near the heart and blood was pouring out. "Snake can you hear me? Look at me Snake." Naomi was pleading him.

Snake was obviously in shock, closing and opening his eyes, unable to focus. He heard as Naomi tried to maintain him awake. Meryl quickly rushed by his side. "Snake please don't…" She was sobbing.

Raiden faced Liquid and yelled out. "You bastard!" He was enraged. His best friend was vanishing in front of him, the same man that once saved his life, not from death but the clutches of the Patriots, was now dying. Raiden gripped his gun tight, aimed and shot directly towards Liquid's head. The bullets moved away from his head and hit nothing but air. "Damn!" Raiden yelled out again as blood dripped from the cut on his left hand.

Liquid eyed Snake as the bullets passed by him. His brother was disappearing. Soon he would be the one and only Snake.

Raiden emptied the clip without hitting anything. He aimed his gun down and prepared himself to what would happen. _Snake. _He walked over near Naomi and Meryl that stood beside Snake's body.

Snake was starting to feel woozy. He wanted to sleep more than anything.

"I guess this is goodbye brother…since the facility has been in lockdown reinforcements will soon arrive and I can't be here." Liquid turned over to the massive hangar door and started walking. "Now I will destroy them – I'll use their weapon against them I'll show the people what this country can be." Liquid was staring at the Metal Gear Ray, ready to move to the surface.

Raiden watched as Meryl grabbed Snake's hand and Naomi tried to make him stay awake and alive.

"I had to change it you know." Liquid was still speaking paying no attention to the fact Snake was slipping out of existence. "The Ray was intended not to carry a person, but something else. It was designed to carry the Patriots consciousness whatever that means. " No one was paying attention to what he was saying.

Big Boss's head was feeling heavy he looked over at Snake's face that was lying a few inches away from him. He knew that Snake was also fading away. "…Snake…" Big Boss's speech was highly compromised by the blood that started to appear in his mouth.

Raiden, Meryl and Naomi didn't seem to notice that Big Boss was trying to speak, but Snake even with the agonizing urge to fall asleep heard him.

"…Do…you...kno…why….chose you." Big Boss coughed blood to the ground. "…because you….were….weaker…because…you had…to prove…yourself."

Snake was almost falling asleep, his eyes were blinking slower and Big Boss's word didn't comfort him one bit.

"…Snake…" Big Boss was calling out to him, ordering him to stay awake. "…I chose you….becau…you…had…will." Big Boss's eye patch slipped from his head and dropped to the ground. "…will…is…everything…" Big Boss's gathered his strengths and threw his head back in order sit upright on the chair. He wanted to face his end with his head high. "…goodbye …" As Big Boss closed his good eye and faded away he saw her, a beautiful blond woman wearing a silvery combat suit right before him. The woman stretched out her hand. _Let's go Jack._ "…Yes…Boss…" Big Boss's gave his last breath and his eye closed.

Snake had heard Big Boss's every word. He couldn't die like this he still had things to do, foes he needed to stop, friends he needed to help and people he wanted to love. Big Boss' last words echoed in his mind. _"…will…is…everything" _Snake's eyes opened wide and recognized Meryl. He was feeling better.

Meryl looked over at Naomi. "Can you take it out?"

Naomi was using her own hands to take out the bullet from Snake. "I think so. Get me the syringe in my right pocket." She had never used the syringe on Big Boss and had kept it on her lab coat. "Snake this is a powerful chemical that was supposed to help Big Boss's rehabilitation, but I think I can use it on you." Meryl handed her the syringe and she hastily jammed it into Snake's arm. Everyone hoped that worked.

Liquid was still moving towards the Metal Gear Ray, ignoring the others. No one would stop him now. All of a sudden something grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not over yet!" Vamp was standing right behind him. He was white as a sheet because of all the blood that was coming from his body. Small drops of blood could be seen falling to the ground with each step he took.

As Liquid turned to face him he waved his knife and made a cut across the front of Liquid's chest, ripping his suit.

"Damn you." Liquid kicked him and Vamp fell to the ground on his back. "Why won't you die?" Liquid yelled out while ripping the rest of his suit from his body with is hand.

Raiden turned his head as he heard Liquid screaming. _He's still alive._ Raiden could see Vamp on the ground.

Vamp was getting up, his vision was blurred and as he got up his legs seemed jerky.

Liquid was grinning at him. "Look at you. You can't even stand up right." Liquid grabbed one of his Colts.

Vamp however grabbed his knife by the blade and threw it towards Liquid as he was about to shoot. The knife hit the device on his Liquid's belt rendering it useless.

"What!" Liquid looked at the gizmo only to see sparks flying from it.

Vamp collapsed on the floor with weakness.

Raiden noticed and quickly started running towards Liquid.

"Raiden stop." Snake was able to sit upright. "He's mine."

Meryl was feeling happier then ever. Naomi sighed with relief and Raiden nodded.

"Help me up." Snake asked and Naomi and Meryl obeyed him. One in each side helped him up.

Liquid got to the platform on where the Ray was standing. He quickly reached Ray's head and swiftly pressed a small button right on the top. The cockpit door opened and he jumped in. "This is it…now the whole world will know who's speaking the truth." The cockpit was very small, with four screens spread out on front of the driver's seat, and it had no protection for the driver like the Marine Ray had.

"Can you move Snake?" Naomi asked sounding worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." Snake bent down to pick up his weapon without any help. As he got up he eyed the wheelchair. Big Boss's face was serene it was almost like he needed this additional time that was given to him. Doubts surfaced in Snake's mind. _Did he really help me? Or was it just Naomi expertise? _For the past twelve years Big Boss's had always remained as Snake worst enemy, but now it was different Big Boss, facing imminent death, still had the strength to talk to Snake and tell him why he had chosen him. He chose Snake not because he was the strongest but the weakest. The only thing that made Snake stronger than his enemies was his will. _Will…is…everything. _Big Boss would always be his enemy but somehow he started believing that he wasn't always this evil. Maybe we wasn't even evil maybe he was fighting for the same freedom Snake is fighting right now. He was enlightened that maybe after all this time; after all the fight and after all the blood shed they weren't all that different. It was a shocking thought, a thought that Snake shook from his head as soon as he caught a glimpse of Metal gear Ray.

Naomi, Raiden and Meryl were all staring at the wheelchair and the body that sat on it. Naomi couldn't ask more from Big Boss than his repent towards Gray Fox. The memory of her brother would now rest in peace.

"Here Snake." Naomi broke the silence while she ripped her lab coat and took out a strand a cloth from it. "Take this and wrap it around your chest. It'll keep pressure on the wound." She handed the cloth to Snake and Meryl helped him.

Liquid started the platform, from within Ray's cockpit, where the Ray was standing. It made a rustling sound like a big engine starting.

Raiden turned his head over to where the Ray was and saw the platform moving, despite not having wheels.

"What the hell?" He whipped his head around to Snake. "He's getting away!"

Snake took notice and started moving. "Let's go then."

They all started to run towards the platform, but it was moving too fast for them to catch up with it. The tunnel started to appear closer, the walls were white and it was populated by very bright lights. Only the black road without any markings and about 80 feet wide seemed a bit used. As they reached the entrance of the tunnel Snake saw the tracks on the floor. "Magnetic tracks." That was why the platform was moving so fast.

"Snake we can take these." Raiden was beside a jeep. It was an ordinary jeep, painted black and with four seats.

"Alright." Snake turned to Meryl and Naomi. "Meryl you take Naomi and get to the surface, but take your time."

"Snake your wound it's still too…" Naomi was definitely worried about Snake's condition. She would never forgive herself for having injected the FOXDIE virus to a man that had done so much for her.

"It's fine Naomi…"

Raiden got by the wheel of the jeep and started it. The noise resonated through the tunnel.

Liquid who was several feet away heard it. "What?" He pressed a few buttons in the Ray's cockpit and the image of Snake, Raiden Meryl and Naomi could be seen on a small screen. "Damn you Snake!"

Snake made his way to the back of the jeep but a hand stopped him. "Snake." Meryl was getting close to him. "Please don't die." She grabbed Snake's arm and wrapped it around herself.

"I won't…" Snake tighten the grip on his arm. It felt good to have someone he liked, someone he cared about.

"Snake!" Raiden didn't want to be the killjoy but the Ray was almost out of sight as the tunnel curved up and to the left.

Snake took his arm from around Meryl and got up onto the jeep.

Meryl was close to tears, but she didn't turn her head to Snake.

"Let's go Raiden." Snake got his machine gun ready to fire as Raiden pressed the accelerator pedal like his life depended on it.

"We'll take that one." Meryl wiped her eyes and pointed to the one of the other jeeps. Naomi followed her.

"He's fast." Raiden yelled out as the Ray came into view. The jeeps speedometer dial was dead on 60 mph.

"I hope I can shoot at that thing."

"Snaaaaake." Liquid was shouting through the Ray's speakers. "You won't do any damage with that thing." Liquid laughed in Ray's cockpit.

"Get beside it." Snake yelled out to Raiden. He had to stop it before it got outside. _Otacon!_ He had almost forgotten about his partner.

"Raiden call Otacon and tell him to stay away from the tunnel in case we can't stop it." The jeep was to the left of the wide road just beside the Ray and Snake was ready to fire.

Raiden obeyed and quickly called Otacon on the CODEC.

"What is it Mei?" Otacon responded.

Raiden ignored it. "Otacon shut up and listen, where are you now?"

"I'm just outside…" Otacon seemed stunned.

"He's coming out, be careful and stay away from the tunnel entrance."

"What do you mean, who's coming out and where the hell is Snake?" Raiden knew Snake would normally call Otacon, but he was occupied.

The Ray let out an incredible noise as its massive black shimmering head turned and faced the jeep.

"Raiden – what exactly is coming up?" Otacon asked frightened through the CODEC.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Otacon knew what that noise meant.

"Hold on Otacon!" Raiden seemed like he was busy.

Otacon could hear several sounds coming from the CODEC. _What in god's name is happening down there? _Otacon could also hear noises coming from the tunnel, they were getting near.

"What's wrong Otacon?" Rose asked curious and sensing it had something to do with Jack.

"I don't know yet." Otacon was unsure of what he should do.

"Oh crap!" Raiden was definitely worried.

Otacon heard even more noises, clashing of metal and weird sweeping sounds.

"What's going on there Raiden?" Otacon was definitely getting more frightened.

"What! Are you crazy Snake? There's no way in that thing." Raiden seemed like he wasn't talking to Otacon.

"Raiden I can hear you talking can you please answer me?" Otacon was getting aggravated. _Why doesn't he answer? _"Raiden!" Otacon yelled.

"Hold on Otacon…" Raiden said trying to calm Otacon.

After a few more indistinctive noises Raiden talked again. "Oh damn!"

Otacon was upset for not knowing what was going on down in the tunnel.

"Snake what the hell do we do now?" Raiden sounded even more confused than Otacon.

"Otacon! Get the chopper ready and get Rose and the child to somewhere safe." Raiden seemed decided as he said it.

Then Otacon and Rose saw it, through the cockpit window, the massive Ray jumped from the tunnel and landed near the abandoned factory, still far away from the Kamov. A massive block that Otacon couldn't make out came out next with incredible speed. It crashed right into a structure of the abandoned factory. The sight had made both Otacon and Rose open their jaws.

"Otacon did you hear me?" Raiden was still on the CODEC.

"Hmmm – yeah I'm here." Otacon was still thunderstruck by what he saw.

"Good hurry up because we're almost there." Raiden turned off the CODEC.

"Rose, get the child" Otacon ordered.

"Why?" Rose was still staring outside.

"Please just do it." Otacon knew this was far from over. Snake wouldn't allow the Ray out in the city to cause mayhem.

Rose got to the cargo room and quickly grabbed the child, which was still very sleepy.

"Now what?" Rose asked Otacon with the child in her arms.

Otacon got to the cargo room and opened the side door, rendering the Kamov visible. "Follow me!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Rose asked as Otacon was stepping outside in to the rain.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe." Otacon handed a hand to her so she could get out of the Kamov.

"What could be safer than this helicopter?" Rose was unsure about Otacon's motives.

At the distance the Ray cried out overshadowing any noise.

Rose got out into the rain with Otacon's help.

After Ray's cry Otacon heard something approaching the Kamov. It sounded like a car but it only had one headlight on. As it got close he noticed the two men seating on it. _Snake, Raiden._ The jeep stooped right beside the Kamov and both Snake and Raiden leaped out.

* * *

Instead of a hydro pressurized water jet the Ray was now equipped with a high precision and power laser. The high concentrated laser came from the Ray's mouth directed at the jeep.

"Raiden, look out!" Snake yelled out.

"Hold on Otacon!" Raiden stopped talking and swerved the jeep to the right.

The laser hit the tunnel wall and left behind a massive hole. The jeep almost touched Ray's platform as it veered to the right.

"Ha, ha." Liquid's laughter resonated all the way through the tunnel.

The jeep moved again to the left.

"Damn you Liquid." Snake took aim and fired a couple of shots to Ray's head, his wound was throbbing with pain. He quickly noticed that the bullets made no damage whatsoever.

The Ray got ready to fire again. "This time I won't miss!"

"Raiden move!" Snake shouted.

The laser came bursting from Ray's mouth directly towards the jeep, but with Raiden's fast reflexes it missed again as he turned right.

However the laser followed the jeep, it was going to hit the left side of the jeep and possibly Raiden.

"Oh crap!" Raiden said as he saw it moving closer.

"Get to the side Raiden!" Snake shouted as he grabbed and pulled Raiden's right arm.

The laser struck the jeep in a diagonal sweep cutting a part of the windshield and of the front chassis. The jeep smashed into Ray's platform as no one was driving it and its right side was getting beat up pretty badly.

As the laser stopped Raiden took his position has driver and quickly gained control. Despite all the damages to the chassis Raiden thought the steering was good enough.

"What's going on there Raiden?" Otacon asked feverishly.

Snake threw the machine gun to the backseat and checked his equipment for the SOCOM. "Raiden get me close so I can jump."

"What! Are you crazy Snake? There's no way in that thing." Raiden was eyeing both Snake and the road.

"Raiden I can hear you talking can you please answer me?" Otacon sounded upset.

"If I catch Liquid now we can end this quickly." Snake got ready to jump.

"Raiden!" Otacon was yelling at the CODEC.

"Hold on Otacon…" Raiden was turning the jeep towards the platform.

"End of the line!" Liquid shouted as the tunnel surface entrance came into view.

"Snake!" Raiden shouted as he saw it too.

"Crap." Snake forgot about jumping as the exit was getting near.

"Now it's my time!" Liquid gave one last laugh as he pressed a button within Ray's cockpit. The clamps that were holding the Ray to the platform were opening.

"Oh damn!" Raiden shouted.

"It's coming loose!" Snake replied.

The Ray cleared away from the clamps as the platform still moved at high speed towards the exit.

"Snake what the hell do we do now?" Raiden was fresh out of ideas as he saw the Ray getting free from the platform. He had experience on fighting Metal Gear Ray's, but before he had Stinger missiles now his only weapon was a small handgun and half a sword.

"Tell Otacon to get the Kamov ready and tell him to make sure to get Rose and the child to someplace safe." No one had told Snake who the child was, but from the child's face Snake guessed it was Olga's.

"Otacon! Get the chopper ready and get Rose and the child to somewhere safe." Raiden was looking at the Ray as he was talking.

The platform was just a few feet away from the exit showing no signs of stopping. The magnetic tracks ended before the exit and the platform started to grind on the rough road. Sparks were flying all over the place as the platform slowed down.

As the exit came close the Ray, still on top of the platform, jumped out and faced the dying storm outside. Ray's legs hit the ground with a deafening noise, almost sounding like the last thunder of the storm. The platform soon followed still moving quite fast. The Ray moved to the left away from its path and the platform came out ploughing away the mud on the ground and finally crashing and ultimately stopping into an old structure of the abandoned factory.

"We can't lose him Raiden." Snake jumped into the front seat beside Raiden. "We have to find Otacon, step on it."

Raiden nodded and pressed the accelerator until it wouldn't go any further. They exited the tunnel and embraced the night sky. Raiden quickly turned on the headlights and noticed only one worked the other had been cut off by Ray's mouth laser. The jeep hastened and turned right getting away from the Ray. "How do we find Otacon?" Raiden was inquisitive as he could only see a few feet ahead of the jeep.

"Don't worry about that!" Snake quickly grabbed his Night Vision Goggles and his Soliton radar. He tried to find something that looked like a helicopter. He just hoped the Kamov wasn't camouflaged.

The Ray cried out and at that moment Liquid came to Snake's mind. _I won't let you get away, not again._

"Straight ahead Raiden." Snake could see the Kamov's shape in the Soliton radar. Snake could see through the goggles two very familiar shapes.

"Snake the Ray isn't moving." Raiden noticed through the middle rear-view mirror.

"Better for us – there they are." Snake pointed straight ahead.

They stopped right beside the Kamov and jumped out.

Otacon got near Snake. "What happened to you?" He noticed Snake had some sort of cloth around his chest.

Snake removed his night vision goggles. "Liquid!" This was all he wanted to say.

Otacon sighed heavily as he knew what that meant. "He took over Ocelot again."

"This time it's different." Snake turned his head to the Ray. "Is the Kamov ready to go?"

"Of course, but we don't have any weapons on board." Otacon was aware that Snake wanted to take on the Ray.

"This will have to do." Snake grabbed the machine gun for the jeeps backseat.

"Are you crazy?" Otacon raised his voice wondering if Snake was joking.

"Maybe, c'mon let's go." Snake made his way to the Kamov side door with Otacon by his side.

* * *

As the Ray jumped away from the platform Liquid smiled inside the cockpit. _What incredible machine._ This Ray, Liquid thought was immensely superior to the one he had used two years ago. Liquid quickly manoeuvred the Ray so it wouldn't hit the platform, which with a rumbling noise crashed into a structure. _Now let's see what this can do._ Liquid pressed a button that stood near his right hand. _I hope the laser works._ As he pressed it the Ray gave a thunderous cry and everything went dark inside the cockpit except for a screen that read. "Laser Charging Up – Phase 1 – 2:13" _Two minutes without power. _"Damn!" Liquid smashed his fist into the controls, but instantly calmed down. _It doesn't matter. They can't stop me. Not now._

* * *

Raiden rapidly made his way to Rose kissing her on the forehead. "Rose, you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She was beaming. She grabbed Raiden's left hand and took it to her face. "Never leave me again alright."

Raiden twitched his eye as the deep cut on his left hand was far from healed.

"Oh – I'm sorry Jack." Rose noticed the deep cut by the light coming from the jeep's headlight.

"Its fine Rose, don't worry." Raiden embraced Rose.

"Be careful no to wake the child Jack." Rose was trying to keep her asleep.

"Are you crazy?" Raiden heard as Otacon raised his voice. He let go of the embrace and saw Snake, ready with his gun, walking towards the Kamov's side door.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Raiden."

"Goodbye? But we still have to deal with Liquid." Raiden was still holding on to Rose, but we wanted and needed to help Snake.

"No this is my fight. You have things to do." Snake turned his head and got ready to enter the side door.

"No Snake, this is also my fight." Raiden's words made Snake stop. "I'm fighting for my family and my friends."

Snake turned his head and raised his eyebrow. "Liquid's a different story he's my…"

"No Snake, you've been fighting alone for too long. It's time you got some help." Raiden interrupted.

Rose flinched as the thought that Raiden was going to help Snake again sunk in her mind.

"What about Rose and your child? Aren't you forgetting about them?" Snake asked.

"No I'm helping you because of them, because I want them to live in a better world."

Snake smirked. "That's good enough for me." Snake got into the Kamov followed by Otacon.

"Rose I'm sorry but…"

"It's okay…" Rose had come to terms that Jack was doing this for her. "…Raiden..." The last time she called him Raiden was two years ago. "…Just comeback alive."

Raiden kissed her and entered the Kamov's side door. "Are we leaving her all alone?"

"Give her this and tell her to contact Meryl on frequency 140.15." Snake said handing his CODEC to Raiden.

Rose listened carefully to the instructions and stepped backwards.

Raiden reassured Rose. "Don't worry you'll be safe…"

Everything was interrupted when the Ray gave another deafening cry and started moving.

"We have to go, close the door Raiden." Snake ordered.

"I'll be fine." Raiden said as he closed the side door and the Kamov disappeared.

Rose walked backwards and heard the Kamov taking off.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Rose saw as the Ray started to fly away from the abandoned factory towards the Metal Gear. She started to move as well towards the tunnel for Raiden had said to her that Meryl and Naomi would come out from there. The child was getting restless on her arms. "It's okay we're going someplace safe." She was speaking to both the child and herself. It was still raining and the absence of lights in this place scared her a bit. She hastened to call Meryl on the CODEC.

"Snake?" Meryl sounded fearful.

"No sorry it's me, Rose." Rose was walking towards the tunnel entrance as she was speaking

"Rose where are you and what are you doing with Snake's CODEC?"

"I'm going to the entrance of the tunnel?"

"Alright we'll meet you there."

"Okay." Rose turned off the CODEC.

Within a minute she got to the tunnel entrance and peered down. The tunnel was immensely wide and high, it had to be in order to fit the Ray, but why had the Patriots created a facility like this one?

As the jeep approached the entrance, with Meryl behind the driver's seat and Naomi by her side Rose cleared her mind of questions.

"Where's Snake?" Meryl asked as she stopped right beside Rose.

"They've gone after it." Rose sensed that Meryl felt towards Snake the same way she felt about Jack.

"Get in." Meryl waved her in.

Naomi held the child until Rose sat in the backseat.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as Naomi handed the child back to her.

"After them, any objections?" Meryl looked to her side and to her back. "Alright then." She pressed the accelerator and off they went.

* * *

As the timer reached zero Liquid got ready. _It's time to show the world the potential of this machine._ Liquid had a purpose for the Metal Gear Ray, but he also craved for destruction and what better way to start than the nation's capital. The control came back to Liquid's hands. He quickly turned on the outside viewer and looked for Snake. After a few seconds he found him and the others outside a helicopter._ So I was right it was Emmerich._ Liquid hoped that Snake would follow him so he could witness the destruction. Liquid quickly pressed the same button he had pressed before. Letters appeared on the screen again "Laser Charging Up – Phase 2 – 2:32" _Yes, soon._

Liquid started moving the Ray towards the center of the city with a keen eye on the helicopter to see if Snake would follow him. Suddenly the helicopter disappeared. "Huh?" Liquid pressed a few buttons and the viewer changed to thermal vision. _Stealth Camouflage! That won't help you._ Liquid grinned as he steered the Ray.

* * *

The old iron stairs rustled again as several soldiers, accompanied by scientists, got to the hangar. There they saw the floor populated by dead bodies and an empty wheelchair.

A soldier took the lead "Alright we'll head towards the door and then to the surface by car. Is that clear?" A soldier with a red square in his balaclava spoke out.

The scientists agreed by nodding or saying an enthusiast "Yes.". They were more than happy to leave this place.

Several soldiers were talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, since the facility has been in lockdown the reinforcements were called."

"How long does it take them to get here?"

"Beats me."

They were all waking towards the hangar door being lead by the soldier with the red square on the balaclava when suddenly one of the soldiers on the rear screamed from the top of his lungs. All turned around to see what had happened.

"My god what happened?" A scientist quivered behind a soldier.

Blood was gushing out from the soldier's throat.

"People get in line!" The commander shouted, but it was too late. Without a lot of trouble the rest of the soldiers fell to the ground, hit with small pointy daggers, leaving only the scientists standing.

"What's happening here?" One scientist shouted as he took his hands to his head.

The scientists, it seemed,were scared to death.

"I hope your blood tastes better than that of dead soldiers." A voice echoed across the hangar.

"Who's there?" A bald scientist asked boldly.

Vamp appeared behind the bald scientist. "I am." Vamp jammed his mouth into his neck. His colour had changed, he was invigorated again.

A scientist that was just a few inches away fell to ground frightened.

Vamp took his mouth from the scientist neck. "Ah, fresh blood."

The scientist on ground shivered as Vamp threw the bald scientist's body to the ground as if it was a doll.

"Please don't kill me?" The scientist trembling on the floor wet himself as he cowardly held up his arms to defend from any attack.

The other scientists started running to the hangar door shouting and screaming for help.

"You are already dead." Vamp spoke out as he moved his tongue to clean his bloody teeth.

The cries of the scientists died out very quickly.

* * *

"What's your plan Snake?" Raiden asked as the Kamov was taking off.

"I'll think of something." Snakesounded like he hadno idea on how to stop the Ray.

"Maybe I can help." Otacon replied through the open door that lead to the cargo room.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked puzzled.

"Hold on a sec." Otacon reached for his CODEC while steering the Kamov in an interception route with Metal Gear Ray. "Mei you there?"

"Yes." Mei Ling responded swiftly.

"You can stop the transfer now." As they were getting away from the facility the computer's signal would get weaker and the transfer would be impossible.

The Ray was heading towards a few buildings across the roads. As some roads were smaller than others Ray's leg's smashed the buildings to widen the passage. The only thing on Liquid's mind was the charging up of the laser and the destruction of Solid Snake.

"And maybe you can help me finding a weak spot on the Metal Gear." Otacon wondered what kind of reaction this would have on Snake. After all he had ordered Otacon not to let anyone in the control center.

Snake however had no reaction, the thoughts of the Patriots controlling someone were not important anymore. He started to believe that he was in fact sent by the Patriots to kill Big Boss twelve years ago. Snake feared that if he continued to suspect everyone and anyone the shadow of Big Boss would always loom over him, he didn't want to become like his mentor. He shook the thought from his head and listened carefully to what Otacon was saying.

"Yes Mei some kind of way to bring the Metal Gear down." Otacon feared Mei Ling's next question.

"Okay – what kind of weapons do you have?" Mei asked.

Otacon looked over at Snake as Metal Gear Ray got closer.

"Well you better just tell me what weak spots the Ray has and we can work from there." Otacon began to think this had been a very bad idea.

Raiden got his gun ready knowing full well it would have the same effect on Ray as a tennis ball.

"According to these plans this version of Metal Gear Ray is impregnable. It uses the same system on its armour and its laser 'Diamond Reflection System' that's how it's called…"

Otacon interrupted. "I understand that but it must have a weak point." There was silence as the Kamov got behind the Ray. It was heading near the city buildings.

Mei Ling interrupted the silence. "No, sorry – wait."

Otacon listened carefully as he hoped Mei Ling had the solution.

"According to this some of the systems of this Metal Gear Ray had to be arranged in order to install the cockpit." Mei Ling said as if she had just found gold.

Otacon had to repeat Mei Ling's words for Snake and Raiden to hear. He saw the weird looks in Snake's and Raiden's face and explained.

"It seems that someone changed the inside of the Metal Gear in order to be controlled by a person." Otacon simplified.

Liquid's word repeated in Snake's mind. _"The Ray was intended not to carry a person, but something else. It was designed to carry the Patriots consciousness whatever that means. "_ The thought of GW, the Artificial Intelligence, created by the Patriots to censor digital information also came to his mind. _Are they connected somehow? What do the Patriots want to do? _Snake was brought to reality while Otacon repeated Mei Ling's words.

"It seems that the navigation system was seriously compromised, the radar and the control system that makes Ray's navigation possible are located outside near the laser system. According to what I'm reading they're behind a white panel."

"Can we hit it?" Snake asked hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Can we hit it with a gun Mei?" Otacon asked.

"No because of Ray's shielding, the only possible way would be to pierce through Ray's armour."

"Well we can count that out!" Otacon replied as he piloted the Kamov very close to Ray's rear. They're separated by just a few feet.

"What did she say?" Raiden asked.

"Hold on." Otacon said to Snake and Raiden as Mei Ling hadn't finished talking

"You have to be careful about that laser Otacon." Mei continued.

"Yeah I know it's really powerful, but it takes time to charge up." Otacon replied. He had read the plans of the laser before sending them to Mei Ling.

"According to the new designs it charges faster and after it's fully charged it only takes about one minute to charge up between shots."

Otacon followed the Ray closely has he talked with Mei Ling. "Are you sure?" He was definitely getting worried as the Kamov got even closer to Ray's head.

Unexpectedly a colossal beam of light came from the small obelisk that stood between the Ray's head and spine.

"Damn!" Otacon shouted as he veered the Kamov away from the light.

It seemed like dawn had come sooner. The light was immensely powerful and even the heat could be felt inside the Kamov.

The laser hit a couple of houses that were behind the Kamov putting them instantly on fire. Then the light faded away giving place to the rainy night.

"What the hell was that?" Snake was shaken from Otacon's manoeuvre and the massive quantity of light.

"It was the laser!" Otacon shouted.

"I thought you meant the one on his mouth!" Raiden looked over at Snake sensing he thought the same thing.

"Well its not." Otacon was upset. "How the hell did he see us?"

"He probably has thermal vision in there." Snake knew the situation was getting worse by the minute. "We have to move before he launches missiles at us."

"He doesn't have missiles, he only has that laser." Otacon said remembering the Metal Gear plans he had seen.

The news weren't all that good for the laser was even worse than any kind of missiles.

"What now?" Raiden sounded desperate.

Otacon was still flying behind the Ray. At any time he could fire up again.

"How did it feel brother?" Liquid was shouting through Ray's speakers. "Ready for more?"

The Ray's arms raised and pointed at the Kamov.

"Oh no…hold on!" Otacon said as he pushed the controls left to avoid the Ray's arms powerful machine guns. The bullets sprayed across a line, just a few inches away from the Kamov, shattering windows in the nearby buildings.

"Snake?" Otacon turned to him. "We have to abort, there's no way he can take that thing on."

Snake was definitely considering it. He had been too careless, Liquid was able to fool everyone and the Ray was much too powerful.

"What did Mei say before Otacon?" Raiden asked looking out of the left side door window at the Ray.

"Oh – she said that the only possible way to destroy the radar would be to pierce through Ray's armour."

Raiden forgot the idea instantly, it would be impossible to stop this Metal Gear.

Snake turned to Raiden and saw him with his back turned to him.

"Good work Raiden." Snake had an idea, but he needed to act before Liquid fired the laser again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked while turning around and facing Snake.

Snake quickly opened the right side door, ignoring Raiden's question and rendering the Kamov visible, and peered into the rainy night. The Ray was unquestionably hard to see, its shimmering armour reflected the night up above the buildings and road below. Snake put on his Night Vision Goggles and looked down. The Ray was moving across the roads stepping on cars and everything that crossed in its path even it's massive tail shattered windows and parts of buildings. It wouldn't stop at nothing.

Snake turned to Raiden. "Raiden give me your sword." Snake stretched out his hand.

"Why?" Then it hit him. "No you'll die."

"It's the only way to stop it now." Snake gesticulated again with his hand.

It was obvious that Snake wanted to get on top of the Ray using Raiden's HF Blade to pierce the armour and to find the white panel with the control and radar systems circuits.

"Snake that's insane!" Otacon was shouting.

"Otacon lure him to some place without buildings." Snake needed Otacon to be on his side.

Otacon didn't even try to argue. "Alright." He steered the Kamov so that it would be in front of the Ray.

Seeing Otacon's reaction Raiden looked straight into Snake's eyes and with a swift movement took out what was left of the HF Blade and handed it to Snake. Raiden had a confident look on his eyes. He knew that if anyone could pull this off it was Snake.

"Thanks." Snake rested his free hand on Raiden's shoulder and gripped it firmly.

"You want to face me!" Liquid shouted as he saw the Kamov right in front of him and followed him.

"Snake I'm going to head to that highway bridge!" Otacon shouted.

"Alright when you're there fly over the top of the Ray so I can jump down."

Otacon nodded knowing this was the worst idea Snake had ever had.

"Here it comes!" Liquid laughed as the laser erupted again from the obelisk.

"Damn I can't see it!" Otacon was steering the Kamov in front of the Ray and couldn't see where the laser was.

Snake, who was watching the Metal Gear from the side door, shouted. "Swerve left fast."

As the helicopter veered left something was hit. "What happened?" Raiden asked as he felt the Kamov shaking.

"It's the tail rotor." Otacon saw on the control panel that something was wrong with it.

Snake peeked outside and saw that there was no rear rotor. It had been cut off like butter from the rest of the tail.

"I can't control it. We're going down!" Otacon yelled between all the beeping that was coming from the panel.

The Kamov was slowing down and the Ray passed by underneath it. "Now you'll die!" Liquid raised one of Ray's arms and started firing.

"Otacon see if you can fly over the Ray for just a second." Snake only had one chance to get this right.

Bullets coming from Metal Gear Ray's arm passed by hazardously near the Kamov.

Otacon was pushing and pulling the Kamov's control and with complex manoeuvring he got it. "It's the best I can do."

Raiden stared at Snake waiting for his reaction.

"This is it then." Snake faced Ray and jumped out of the Kamov with Raiden's blade firmly tight on his left hand.

"Snaaaake!" Raiden shouted as he got near the side door. The Kamov however jerked around making it impossible for him to see what had happened to Snake.

"Mei I'm signing off now" The CODEC was turned off and Otacon shouted at Raiden. "Get in here and strap yourself."

Raiden complied and sat beside Otacon as he saw everything outside moving quite fast.

"Get ready for impact." Otacon shouted as he could feel the Kamov's tail racketing in the wind.

Raiden grabbed his seat and closed his eyes. Several memories came to his mind, Rose, Otacon, Snake and his child. He couldn't die now, not after all of this. The impact came suddenly.

* * *

Snake drove off the Kamov and rapidly grabbed what was left of Raiden's HF Blade with both his hands. The Ray got closer at incredible speed and with a large thud Snake fell directly onto its back. The Night Vision Goggles jumped out from his head on impact and a sickening pain went through his body, especially near his near fatal wound. He quickly gathered his strengths and jabbed the knife in Ray's armour to prevent falling. The armour was incredibly strong even with Snake's strength the blade only went down about one inch. 

Liquid who was smiling because of the way the Kamov was falling soon became inquisitive as he saw Snake jumping from the moving helicopter. "What are you doing Snake? Do you think you can defeat this machine with that weapon?" Liquid laughed and could only wonder why Snake had jumped onto the Metal Gear with only half of a sword. Suddenly words flashed in one of the cockpit screens. "Hull Breach" _Snake!_

Snake, still felling an enormous pain through out his entire body, used his right hand to hold the blade and his left hand to find a climbable spot. Once he did he pulled out the blade and plunged it in a new spot closer to obelisk. Through the corner of his eye he could see the Kamov falling in the distance of the night. He just hoped everyone would be fine.

Liquid moved the Ray faster to each side to see if he could throw Snake from it.

Snake was shaken to the side almost losing its grip on the blade. _I can't let go._ He could see that the Ray was right on top of the bridge. The road had massive holes on it caused by the Metal Gear Ray enormous legs.

After several unsuccessful tries Liquid was getting irritated. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

Snake heard, through Ray's speakers, as Liquid sounded more infuriated. Suddenly he saw it, the small white panel contrasting with its black gleaming armour that had the radar and control systems circuits. The Ray was still moving across the highway bridge smashing cars, lights post and everything that would appear on its path.

The white panel was in a very difficult spot right on the base of the obelisk. He tried everything to get a good grip and tried to reach it but the rain didn't help. After a few seconds of frustration he got close to it by grabbing the obelisk with his free hand. He then pulled out the blade from the hole he had done before and gathering his strengths he rose up his arm and jabbed the knife into the small white protective panel. Sparks jetted out from within the panel and Snake let go of the blade. Whilst the Ray made a sudden move to the left Snake lost his balance. He still tried to grab the blade, firmly stuck in the middle of the white protective panel, but the surface was too slippery and he fell all the way through Ray's spine and tail "Ahhhhhh." Snake screamed as he fell onto the ground right in the middle of the highway bridge.

The Ray was moving in an abnormal way and Snake could still see, from the ground, the sparks spurting out from the panel.

"What's happening?" Liquid's voice resonated through the rain. "How did you!" Liquid couldn't see where he was going and the controls weren't responding accordingly. After a few seconds the Metal Gear took a step in the direction of the water and unbalanced it started falling. "This can't be!" Liquid was feeling the Ray falling on its side. As it crashed into the ground the cockpit shook all over the place throwing Liquid all around the cockpit instruments. Even his radio was affected as it smashed into the controls.

Snake got up grabbing his SOCOM, from his equipment, with his right hand and tightening the piece of cloth around his chest with is left. He then made his way towards Ray's cockpit with the help of the bridge lights that didn't went off during Ray's fall. The cockpit door on top of ray's head opened up and a hand appeared. Liquid came out crawling. _How did he do that? How did he stop me again?_

"Liquid stop right there!" Snake was a few feet away staring at Liquid's back.

Liquid got to his feet and raised his arms. "How could you do this?" He didn't turn.

"I have friends I can count on." Snake cocked his SOCOM.

"So will you kill me now?" Liquid replied as the noise from the rain became stronger.

"I think I have to." Snake wasn't afraid to kill him.

Liquid turned around and faced Snake. His dog tag was dangling on his bare chest, only the Colt's holsters, the overcoat and bits of his ripped suit protected him now. Not even the gizmo that prevented bullets from hitting him worked. "Look at you Snake. You're getting old by the minute."

Snake was aware that he grew older faster than most people because of his genetic doomed fate.

"You should be helping me." Liquid spoke out as he dropped his arms.

"Doing what? Killing people just for the purpose of revenge!" The image of Liquid firing at Big Boss was imprinted in his mind.

"My ultimate plan was to steal this Ray." Liquid talked calmly as the rain poured down on the scene creating puddles of water everywhere.

"What about Big Boss?" Snake gave a step forward with his gun pointed.

"After the Big Shell I took the information, about the machine that could regenerate tissue from DNA cells, from Ocelot." Liquid gave a step forward. "When I gained access to the facility I saw the plans they had for the Metal Gear Ray and I decided that I would do everything to get my hands on it." Liquid gave another step and stopped near a puddle of water. "After the plan to alter Ray's cockpit configuration was well under way I decided to take care of Big Boss. I fed Shadow Fox, the man who ran the facility according to the Patriots orders, the story that Big Boss had important information's concerning Metal Gear." Liquid positioned his arms and go ready. "Shadow only wanted to please the Patriots and after persuading him I made arrangements to get you here."

"Just to kill me and Big Boss." Snake stared at Liquid.

"Yes, a fitting end to a perfect plan…" Liquid quickly waved his leg and launched the water in the puddle towards Snake, blinding him for a fraction of a second.

Snake rapidly used his left hand and wiped his face only to see Liquid's hand going directly into his face. The strength of the punch threw Snake backwards. As he gained his focus again Liquid was gone.

"Snake I was going to take this Ray someplace safe and then infiltrate the Patriots ranks again. After that it would be just a matter of time before I used their machine and became whole again. Then I would resume my mission to crush the Patriots and create father's dream" Liquid was shouting.

Snake turned left and right, with his gun held high, trying to find him, but he could only see the fallen Ray. "You're insane." Snake talked normally.

"No I'm as rational as anyone can be. After you die I'll still be here." Liquid started laughing.

The noise of the rain didn't help Snake finding Liquid. "You're forgetting one thing. The Patriots know you stole the Ray." Snake was looking over one of the Ray's fallen arm.

"Do they? According to the facility's computer the Ray was stolen by a Philanthropy operative." Liquid laughed again. "And Big Boss, they'll think it was the great Dr. Naomi that revived him."

Snake frowned as the situation got worse. It seemed that Liquid had thought of everything.

"Damn you Liquid!"

"All I need to do now is to kill you and get the Ray back to the facility. That way I'll gain even more of their trust." A shot broke from one of Liquid's colts.

Snake noticed that the sound came from behind, but as he turned a bullet grazed his right shoulder. Snake immediately took cover behind the Ray's fallen arm. Liquid had taken his time reloading his Colt's as they were talking.

* * *

The Kamov impacted the ground with incredible force. Both Raiden and Otacon became unconscious. After a couple of minutes Raiden started to wake up, every part of his body was aching especially his left hand, his shoulder and the two small wounds he had on the left part of his chest caused by Vamp's small daggers. Out of the shattered glass window's of the cockpit he could see the Ray fallen down in the distance. _Snake did it._ He turned to Otacon and wiggled him with his arm. "Otacon wake up!" 

Otacon woke up startled. "What is it?"

"Look." Raiden pointed to the Ray.

"We were lucky."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I think so."

Suddenly Raiden's CODEC rang. "Yes?"

"Jack it's me." Rose sounded cheerful. "I see the chopper, we're heading there now!"

"Otacon can you get out?" Raiden asked as he opened his belt.

Otacon followed and replied. "Yeah."

"Rose is coming here with the others." Raiden said as he opened his door and jumped out. The Kamov had landed on top of a car in the vicinity of a building.

"A few more inches and we would have crashed into the building. " Otacon said as he got out of the Kamov. The rain was still pouring strong and dawn was still a couple of hours away.

The jeep was arriving as Otacon and Raiden got by the Kamov's side door.

Meryl seemed busy talking on the CODEC. "Alright we'll meet them there in fifteen minutes."

Naomi held the child as Rose ran to Raiden and threw herself at him. "I've missed you Jack."

"We were apart for just a few minutes Rose."

"It seemed like an eternity to me."

"Where's Snake?" Meryl asked as she got close to both Raiden and Otacon.

Raiden turned and faced the bridge. "There."

Very far away Meryl saw what had to be Ray fallen down. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"We don't know. He gave his CODEC to Rose." Otacon replied.

Meryl felt her eyes filling up with water. "Everybody get on the jeep." She got back behind the wheel.

Otacon sat next to her and Naomi, Raiden and Rose, with the child on her arms sat on the backseat.

_Snake there are still things I need to say to you._ Meryl pushed the accelerator and they sped off.

* * *

Snake looked at his shoulder, while ducking behind Ray's arm, and saw a bit of blood from where the bullet had grazed him. 

"You know Snake I'm disappointed that you didn't die beside our father. It would have been such a fitting end to it all." Liquid spoke out knowing full well where Snake was.

The rain was falling heavily and Snake had the feeling that the end was very near, if not for Liquid then to himself. There was nothing that would stop this fight; no bomb like it had been in Shadow Moses and no superior advantage by Liquid like it had been on top of Arsenal Gear two years ago.

Snake got up and saw Liquid pointing his two colts at him, behind one of Ray's legs. Liquid smiled at the sight. They stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly.

"Have at you Snake!"

Liquid quickly pulled the trigger on both of his Colts, but Snake moved to the side in a roll avoiding the shots. His wound felt worse at each movement he made. He hastily got on one knee and shot towards Liquid. However Liquid had already crouched behind Ray's leg.

"I just wished Ocelot was a little younger, but if everything goes right I won't be like this for much longer." Liquid said as he peeked out and shot two times with one of his Colts. Snake quickly ran away to cover as both bullets hit puddles of water.

"I'll stop you Liquid!" Snake shouted as he rapidly made his way over the Ray.

"How will you stop me Snake, you know I'm the strong one." Liquid was unaware Snake was walking over the Ray and almost reaching his position. "I'm going to win Snake, like I always do."

"Not this time!" Snake was on top of the Ray looking down on Liquid, as they were about seven feet apart. Liquid turned to fire, but Snake shot first and hit the Colt in Liquid's right hand sending it a few feet away into a puddle of water.

"Damn you!" Liquid shouted as he pointed the Colt he still had on his left hand.

Snake was about to take the shot when he slipped as the shimmering black armour of Ray allied with the pouring rain led to a very greasy surface. Snake let go of his SOCOM and tried to get up. As saw Liquid about to pull the trigger he made an effort and jumped towards him. Snake fell on top of him and avoided Liquid's shot.

Liquid was quick and pushed Snake away with a kick that led him to the ground.

Snake got up and held up his arms as did Liquid, finding that the Colt that had been on left hand disappeared.

Snake tired to punch Liquid with his right hand, but his wound hurt even more possibly because of his fall. Liquid of course took the opportunity and punched Snake in the stomach.

"Ah." Snake grinded his teeth as the pain from the punch went all the way through his body. Liquid was very strong, possibly even stronger than Steiner. Liquid hit Snake on the head with a backspin kick and then he saw it, the Colt that had been on his left hand was right there on the ground just a few feet behind Snake.

Snake held up his arms again, but the pain was almost unbearable.

Liquid punched Snake again and again, Snake fought back but the searing pain didn't help.

"Face it Snake." Liquid punched Snake again, this time near his wound.

"Ahh." Snake cried out in pain.

"You're weak!" Liquid punched him in the face and Snake fell backwards, with a bloody nose and his arms stretched out, on the watery ground near a couple of puddles of rain. Liquid took his time picking the Colt that was by Snake's feet.

Snake hadn't seen it laying there.

"You and Solidus were always weaker than me!" Liquid pointed the gun at Snake. "I'm the true son of Big Boss and soon I'll be the only one!" He cocked the Colt.

Snake tried to move his arms, but he had no more strength left. As he moved his hands he noticed something. His right hand was inside a small pool of rain water and inside it he groped for something that resembled the shape of a gun. _Liquid's Colt! _

Liquid eyed Snake on the ground arms opened wide, blood all over his chest and grinned. "Goodbye, brother!" Liquid was about to pull the trigger.

Snake had a chance, he grasped any strength he could gather and with a roar he picked up the Colt and shot towards Liquid. The bullet scratched Liquid's neck and caused Liquid's shot to land just a few inches away from Snake's head. He rapidly used his free hand to feel his neck and cocked the next bullet on the Colt. Snake pointed his gun carefully at Liquid and focused his eyes to discern the Colt's eyesight from the heavy rain. Liquid was too slow pointing his gun and Snake's next bullet hit him in the middle of his chest.

Liquid immediately dropped his gun and took his other hand to his chest fumbling backwards. He looked down at his chest and saw blood on his hand. He turned again to Snake with fiery hate in his eyes. "Ahhhh…" Liquid shouted as he tried to pick up his gun again, but he had no more vigour. "Snaaaake!" Liquid forgot the gun. He took a few steps back and leaned on the Ray until his legs gave out. "I….I…" Liquid fell down. He was sitting down on the rainy ground trying to talk. "I…will…surpass…him…" Liquid's head dropped and he didn't speak again. The water washed away the blood from his chest.

Snake took a few seconds to get up with every part of his body aching. As he got up he eyed Liquid's body. The rain was stopping and Snake raised his head to the sky. The moon was still shining bright as dawn approached. Snake then looked at the Colt, it was empty and it had a bullet encrusted in the handle. "Hmm…" Snake smiled as he threw it to the ground.

"Snake!" Someone was shouting his name.

Snake turned around and saw a black jeep approaching. _Meryl._

As the jeep stopped Meryl got out and embraced him. "You're okay." She sighed with relief.

Everyone else on the jeep saw Ocelot's body leaning against the Ray.

"I've called my uncle. He sent a helicopter to pick us up, okay?

"I trust you Meryl." Snake pulled her from his body and stared her in the eyes. He wanted her to know that he was different.

"What about him?" Otacon asked pointing towards Ocelot's body.

"Leave him. The Patriots will take care of him." Snake said with a decisive look in his eyes. He didn't anything to do with Ocelot or Liquid anymore.

"But Snake, they might…" Naomi was pleading.

"Don't worry!" Snake got close to Naomi rested his hands on her shoulders.

It wasn't Naomi's responsibility anymore.

"Then let's go." Meryl said.

Both Naomi and Meryl helped Snake getting into the back of the jeep as there were no more seats.

As the jeep moved away from the scene Snake surveyed Ocelot's body until it was too far away to discern. Several choppers and sirens could be heard. _The Patriots cleanup squad._ Soon this would be just another story in a sleazy tabloid.

"What now Snake?" Raiden asked him.

Snake thought about what he should say. As much as Snake wanted to destroy the Patriots the thought of him becoming more like Big Boss frightened him. It was now clear to him that the Patriots were somehow of a necessary evil and even if one could destroy the men and women in charge then others would take their place. Big Boss had tried to fight against them and that only led to madness. "We have to continue the fight against Metal Gear. After that who knows."

"What about the Patriots?" Raiden wanted more than anything to destroy those who had caused him so much grief.

"We'll worry about them when they come after us, until then we fight what we can." Snake knew this was the right thing to do. "We'll fight them together."

"Together?" Meryl asked as she got near an open field and a Sikorsky helicopter circled over it.

"Yes, I've been alone for too long." Snake confessed.

"Yeah we've been alone for too long." Otacon grinned.

Snake looked again at the bridge. Somehow he had the feeling that Liquid, despite all his injuries was still alive. Liquid's own words came to his mind. _I won't die. ...as long as you still live. _Snake shook the thought from his mind. _It doesn't matter. If I have to I'll fight him again. _Snake had a weapon that no one else had. His will.

The jeep stopped and everyone got out. Snake got close to Rose and Olga's child. "Is the child alright?" Snake asked pointing to the child sleeping on Rose's arms.

"Yes." Rose smiled and walked away towards the Sikorsky.

Snake had kept his promise to Olga and got her child from the control of the Patriots. He watched as one by one everyone entered the helicopter Meryl, Rose and Olga's child, Naomi, Otacon and Raiden. Snake came to the conclusion that without them he would have never got through all of this. He entered the chopper and closed the side door and as the chopper raised Snake looked to the horizon.

_We can only fight those things we can see and we never know what the next fight will be. I'll continue the fight for a better world, but this time I won't be alone. I'll have friends by my side. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing, but we need to make sure we know the truth about the past so we can build an honest future._

The sun was getting up on the horizon, much sooner than expected.

END

Ocelot carefully opened his eyes and checked both his wounds. _It's not that bad._ Although his wounds were aching he would live. He then reached for his radio, still sitting on the cold and wet ground, and tuned a frequency.

"Sir it's me…yes it's done" The voice on the other side of the radio was imperceptible "…no Liquid is unconscious I have full control" It was Ocelot's rough and accented voice "…yes the test to the facility was a success…no, no one suspected it was a test…the Metal Gear is fine…yes if Liquid hadn't changed the design it would have been impregnable…the laser worked perfectly…of course sir, it's ready for production…no, unfortunately the Enforcers didn't survive…no, I don't think Vamp will be a problem again sir and if he is I'll take care of him…yes, he was able to fool Shadow Fox, but so did Liquid…very well…they took the Doctor, but we had no more use for her…yes, I was unable to get Snake's location from Liquid, but I took care of that; Raiden's nanomachines died out long ago, but I was able to influence Liquid with my plan…yes, Olga's child, the child's nanomachines will reveal their position…of course, I have the data with me" Ocelot reached his back pocket and took out a small data disc. "…no, Liquid doesn't know I have the data…yes, it was unfortunate what happened to Big Boss…I agree sir, the soldiers had orders to retrieve his body once I left the facility…yes, soon the research will be complete…yes, Liquid will resume control once I'm done, he can still be of some use to us…of course sir, I wouldn't dream of it, you all rule this nation with an iron grip…very well, goodbye…" Ocelot's radio died as sparks flew from it and the conversation was interrupted. The damage it had sustained when the Ray fell had crippled the battery. Ocelot threw the radio to the wet floor. He then placed the optical disc on his back pocket and waited as the choppers and the sirens got closer.

THE END


End file.
